Kasumi the MikoSama
by Sable Spark
Summary: A tomboy, a glutton and a genius land in the book of the four gods, and two of them become mikos...but when two gods combine, only one can be chosen. Then when another girl arrives, a war wages. A retelling of FY. Ch. 1 properly grammatized.
1. Into the Book (Kasumi)

Kasumi the Miko-Sama  
  
Chapter 1. Into the Book ( Kasumi )  
  
            I yawned as I turned over another page of my English book. It was just plain torture, staying in that classroom and slaving away, repeating, translating and getting "he" and "she" mixed up. I brushed my bangs out of my face and snuck a look at my friend's paper. Yui was jotting down english letters like a keyboard. I tried to memorize answer number two but she found out what I was doing. " Kasumi!!! Face on your own paper!! " She snapped. I ducked my head under my table and pretended to look between someone's (hairy) legs. "I wasn't cheating, honest! I'm....just looking for the average lost pencil. Yeah. That's it." Luckily for me, there was a dropped pencil and I grabbed it and stood up. "See?" I said. Yui didn't look convinced, but she just went back to her paper. Phew! I stared at the top of my paper, where I had written my name in my harried scrawl: _Kasumi Reikon Otome._ Yeah, that's my name. Did I forget to mention that I absolutely _hate_ it? I mean, my three best friends, Miaka Yuuki, Yui Hongou and Okorippoi Kirei Hana, all have better names than me. Well. Except maybe Kirei. She was absent that day, so she missed the test (Lucky girl). I'm the youngest, and the only female, in my family - that is, aside of my mom. My brothers are Warui, Aho, Obaka, Chi, Slingshot, Futtori, Basher, Kei and Shougo - that's according to age, respectively.  
  
            "He is not a man," Mr. Sei, our teacher said. I tried to write that down in English characters but couldn't. I shook my head in frustration ad chewed on the eraser at the tip of my pencil (no, I don't care if there were parasites there, and I don't care if they were transferred to my stomach). Mr. Sei was scribbling furiosly on the board. His hand looked like it was about to fall off. Yui lifted up her pencil beside me. (That's what we do to show we're done.) Please, please, something stall class! I concentrated on my work again and tugged at my ponytail. "Hand in your papers, now," He said. Stall, stall! I thought. Then I noticed Miaka, who was cupping her head in her hands. She looked a bit dreamy. Mr. Sei walked in front of her. Suddenly, without warning, she grabbed her table, raised it up, and hit Mr. Sei square on the head, screaming, "GIMME BACK MY RAISIN-CHOCOLATE-NUT- ICE CRRREEEAAMMM!" Yui sighed. "Now she's done it," She muttered. "Mmm- hmmm." I said, taking this moment to scribble down my guess. Mr. Sei got up, with a big lump on his head, shouting "YYYYUUUUKKKKIIII!!!" Miaka blinked, realized what she had done, and squeaked. The teacher got up, rubbing his head. He looked ready to give up the class. "You'll have Ms. Ying-chan tommorow - and class is dismissed. Papers in."  
  
            I finished packing my bag and slung it over my shoulder. "Kasumi!!! Hurry up!" Yui said. She fiddled with her zipper pull. "Done!!" I said. We ran out of our classroom. "Why *pant* are you * pant * in such a * pant * hurry?!" Miaka asked Yui as we ran. "Gotta go...to the library...overdue book...." She replied. I ran ahead. I was in the sports club in school and was more sporty than my friends. "Kasumi!" Yui cried. "Stop running so fast! This isn't a race, you know!!" I slowed down just enough for them to catch up. "Turtles!" I yelled. When they finally reached me we ran forward again. I could see the library now. It towered over us like a huge, ugly, square, pink gorrilla. I kept on running. Soon we reached the big double glass doors. Yui pushed the door open and headed over to the 'CIRCULATION' counter. Miaka wandered over to the bevarages, and I went to buy some snacks. I found the vending machine easily.  
  
            There were 3 spare KitKat bars. I popped in 50 yen so I could get a bar for all of us. The crane of the machine hovered over the KitKats and then grabbed all three. As I bent down to pick up the three chocolate bars, I saw a flash of blue and red. I blinked. _Did I just see a dragon and a bird? Scales? Wings? Blue? Red? Huh?! _It was probably some dumb illusion, I finally decided. I was going to run back to the others when I saw it again. _Oh, man. Blue and red for sure. _It glided up a stairs beside me. I ran after it. It stopped at the end of the stairs and hovered for a moment. I raced up to catch it. It went right through the door. My head was screaming. _Should I call Yui and Miaka? Or should I just follow it? _Then I heard Yui's voice.  
  
            "Kasumi!! Kasumi!! Where are you?!" In a moment she came into view. "Kasumi? Kasumi!!" I tried to send her a brain message. _SHUT UP! _I mouthed. "Yui! Yui! Over here!" I hissed. Yui turned her head towards me and then put her hands on her hips. "Kasumi, Kasumi, Kasumi. Is this one of your IDIOTIC, POINTLESS, ANNOYING adventures?" I rolled my eyes. "No, MOM." I said. "Then why in the world are you at the door of the RESTRICTED REFFERENCE SECTION?" She started up the stairs. When she reached me she grabbed my ear. (She does that a lot. I mean, a lot.) "If you go in there we will be in trouble. BIG TROUBLE." I snorted. "Yeah, right. Well, what if I told you I just saw a-" I was cut off by Miaka's fammilar murmuring.  
  
            "Yui? Kasumi? Yui?" I heard Miaka say. "Where are you guys?" Oh great. Miaka may be the friendliest among the four of us, but she was the most airheaded. (That's really just a polite way to say stupid.) If she caught us there she would ooh and aah and probably spread it around the school as 'JUICY GOSSIP' the next day. But she was a follower, so I guess it didn't matter. She looked around and then turned and spotted us. "Yui! Kasumi!" She charged up the stairs. (Why is everyone either going, running or charging up the stairs?) "What are you doing there?" She peered behind Yui's shoulder. "Oooohhh... Restickedted Refferee section? What's that?" Yui slapped her own forehead in frustration. I grinned. "It's were you can get as much chips as you like!" I said. "REALLY?!" Miaka squealed, her face aglow with delight. She pushed the door open. "No!" Yui cried. She loosened her grip on my ear (which was turning red at the moment). I immediately broke free and scampered into the library.  
  
            There was a little light. Yui went inside, her face scrunched up in a look I knew ever since kindergarten. A dim bulb cast shadows my way. I looked around, making sure no one was there. Then I tiptoed into one of the shelves. "Follow me!" I whispered to Miaka and Yui. The truth was, I had no idea whatsoever where I was going. It just popped into my mind to go to that particular shelf. Strange. Like someone wanted me to go there. I heard my two friends fumble to where I was. By then my eyes had adjusted to the dark. I looked around through the shelves, skimming the area for the faint ghostly-bird-dragon-whatever-thing. THUD! Something had fallen. I didn't take notice since it was probably just Miaka. Then someone tapped me on the shoulder. I swerved my head around. Miaka was there. "Where's the food?" She asked. I couldn't help but snicker. "There _was_ no food." I was prepared to howl with laughter when it struck me. If Miaka was there, frowning at me, what had fallen? Miaka takes a LONG time to get up from a fall, for sure. Unless she bursts into tears which then of course takes her an hour to calm down and another to stop sniffling and one more to get up. I turned around and immediately saw what fell. Just a book. But books don't fall by themself. I walked towards it. By then Yui was also there, still pouting.  
  
            I picked up the book. It was dusty, and dust-mite filled. I coughed. Miaka peered behind my shoulder. Yui peered behind my other one. I knelt down and opened the book. Gaak! A dust cloud rose up. We all covered our faces with our sleeves. I opened to the next page. There was nothing written. Not a word of anything. An empty book. An empty book!! For crying out loud, what was an empty book doing in the bloody library?! Then a faint blue and red light started to shimmer around me. Uh-oh. I turned around. Yui and Miaka were also surronded with the light. I was about to curse when I was suddenly lifted of the ground. I choked. I couldn't breathe. Sand was fluttering all around me. I had to close my eyes. I felt like I was an egg being beaten with an electronic beater. I felt like I was swirling in a tornado. Then all of a sudden it stopped. I started dropping from the air. The heaviness in my throat gave way and I found myself gasping incredibly fast for all the lost air. WHAM! I landed on my butt.  
  
(A girl with glasses enters the library. Wandering around, she spots the book and picks it up. Blowing dust off the cover, she read the title. "Universe of the Four Gods," She read aloud. She peers inside the book. It is completely empty. Being a bookworm she still holds the book, thinking maybe it's just the dim light. Then to her amazement, the book starts writing by itself.  
  
"The three maidens are now inside the book. One of them has begun to stir. The other two will come around..." She reads. She decides to stay there, reading it.)  
  
            I opened my eyes. Those really annoying spots that you get when you stare at a light for too long appeared before my eyes. I heard someone groan behind me. My vision was still recovering from whatever that was, but I could make out Yui's mass of blonde hair. "Yui?" I croaked. My voice was cracking. "Yes." I heard her stubborn voice grumble. Then I heard her gasp. She grabbed my wrist. "Kasumi. Where. Are. We?" She said in a very rare alarmed tone. I struggled to pull myself and Yui up. "What is your problem? We're in the library, dummy." I muttered. I tried to gain steadiness by grabbing onto the bookshelf to hoist me up. So I reached out and---fell flat on my face in the sand?! WHOA. Hold on. No bookshelf? Sand? What was this? But by then my vision had come around completely. I. WAS. IN. A. DESERT.  
  
            "Oh Da** it!" I yelled. "Oh God...I don't believe this." Yui hissed to herself, shaking her head like an idiot. "Umm...ohh....uhh..." Miaka was starting to stir. "Sh*t! Sh*t!" I cursed. _What had happened to the library? Darn_. "Stop being so vulgar!" Yui snapped. "I must be dreaming." I mumbled to myself. "Umm...oh...oh! Oh! Oh! Where-where are we, Yui?" Miaka had just woken up. Great. I forced myself upwards and didn't even bother to brush my sandy skirt. "Where are all of my wonderful Mcdonalds? No Shin Ramen Tei? How about my Hamburger Express?" Miaka whined. Brat. See what I mean? A plain pain in the *ss. Yui was trying to fix her hair or at least run her fingers through it while staring blankly into the horizon.  
  
            "We have to get back to the library! We have to! We gotta!" I balled my hands into fists while screaming with a sudden rage. I gazed around for awhile and suddenly heard something to my left. "Hehehe! Hoohoohoo! Hahahaha - - G-BLARK!" What was making that noise? I turned around sharply and found out what. A bunch of men. Sheesh! I had never faced a man who could beat me just yet. Anyone who faced me at school got a black eye before he could say 'b*tch!'. I could see the mob more clearly now. Most of them had hair tied in buns and some were wearing similar green rags. Weird. They seemed familiar. "Oh no!" Yui shrieked. "Oh no!" Miaka copied/shrieked. They were right in front of us now. "Gahaha!" One of them boomed. "Hey pretty chick!" He pointed right at me. "Yeah, you! Do you wanna boogie?" My face heated up with a familiar rage. Yui grabbed my hand before I lunged at him. "Kasumi, get a grip, they're armed!" She pointed out some knives that were glinting under this brown band wraped around their waist. I thought of something to distract Yui. With my free arm, I pointed wildly to the opposite direction. "Shawn McKelly!" I yelled.  
  
            No, Shawn McKelly isn't her crush, he's just someone who put up her favourite bookstore. "Where? WHERE?" She let go of me and looked around frantically. Works every time. I slid away quickly and charged. "I dont see - AH! GRRRRR!!!!!! KASUMI!!" Yui had realized where we were and had started to run, but I had already thrown a certified Kasumi punch at one of the bandits. "Naww!" He yelled. I turned to the one next to him. He was the one who wanted to boogie. I confused him by pretending to hit his right elbow and kicking him in the chin instead. "Uwar!" He gagged. "HOW'S THAT FOR BOOGIE-ING, YOU CREEP!" I screamed indigantly. He and the other man had passed out. I quickly snatched up his knife, ready to strike anyone. My ponytail was lashing around like a wounded snake. The others started to back away. My stupid karate lessons payed off after all. And I was pretty good with knives. I praticed with my brother, Kei, who was quite an expert with them (he works for a blade shop downtown). An evil grin spread across my face.  
  
            Sudden movement! I lunged forward and raised my knife to strike. Then - - the guy grabbed my hand!! "LET ME GO!!" I screeched. I tried to bite his hand. "Now I'm going to sell your body!" he said, smiling maliciously. "But not without some fun, first! Come on now, Girlie!" I knew what he meant. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" I yelled. He was laughing like having fun with me was the funniest thing in the world. His defense was lowered and he let go of me to hold his belly with laughter. THWACK! I kicked him hard in the chin. His eyes turned a yucky white color. I gave a cheer for myself. Meanwhile, Yui was cowering with Miaka in the background. Miaka was clinging to Yui for dear life (she looked like a giant mosquito trying to stick to Yui's skin). I raced back to them. The other men were having doubts now.  
  
"That girl - she can sure kick *ss!" They turned around and started to run away.  
  
            "You won't get away!" I warned. I started to chase them. I grabbed onto one's shirt. "Come on now, cowards!" I picked him up and tossed him away. I turned around, ready to fight - and was grabbed from behind! "BBAAKKAA!" I screamed, trying to kick him off. But now there were three on me. I couldn't do much. The last guy appeared, a dagger in his hands. He stepped towards me, grinning evily...then stopped abruptly. His face was contorted with pain. "Ano?" He started to say, but then he got whacked from behind. And now I understood why the man was stopped. I heard panting noises behind me. So, Yui and Miaka had followed. The evil trafficker had been stopped by someone. It was a man. He had blue - green hair, purple eyes, a kind of smitten smile and was wearing some kind of dark green dress with a red band wrapped tightly across his belly. He kicked the guy once more, and proceeded to the other bad guys. In 2 minutes flat he had them all on the ground. I felt someone clutch my shoulder. Yui. "Kasumi! Who's that? He helped us! Let's thank him!" She sounded a bit excited. I shrugged. Miaka was staring at him with a strange expression on her face. "Ok, Alright, Ok." I walked towards the guy.  
  
            "Hey, thanks." I muttered. "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" Miaka practically exploded. Yui, who was more of the 'poised' type said "Thank you, very very much." with a slight 'first-class' accent. The man gave a 'that is so weird' look at our clothes before looking up. "Er, yes, do you think you could just thank me with a bit of money?" He asked. I looked at Yui and then at Miaka. I had used up my money for those 3 KitKat bars. Miaka began to search her wallet. I think the guy got the picture. "I hate moneyless people," I heard him mutter as he glided away. I felt my cheeks flush. No money? Hah! We'll see who has 'No Money'!!  
  
            I was getting ready to charge at him when Yui clapped a hand on my shoulder. "I think we should follow him, Kasumi." She muttered. Then with what seemed like a sudden burst of inspiration, she blurted out "WE HAVE NO FOOD, NO HOSPITALITLY! NO NOTHING IN REALITY! NOTHING WHATSOEVER!" I gave her a puzzled look and then said "All right, all right." I bent down to double knot my rubber shoes (Yeah, yeah, so they're not allowed in school. So what? They're much more comfortable and much better for running if you ask me.)  
  
Then I ran off. "Hey wait!" I heard Yui and Miaka cry. But I was in top speed mode now, and I couldn't do anything else but run.  
  
***End of Chapter 1***  
  
A tale unfolds into infinity  
  
The story has just begun  
  
Destiny lies in your hands  
  
Another world is shining  
  
What may happen next is unknown  
  
Like a Mysterious Play


	2. The Man with a Thingy on his Forehead (M...

Chapter 2..........The Man With a Thingy on his Forehead ( Miaka )  
  
" How Kasumi bugs me! " I heard Yui complain. We were doing all we could to catch up with Kasumi's dissapearing/appearing ponytail. I squeezed in between two chubby men. Now I was trying to catch up with Yui's mass of blonde hair. Smells wafted at me from everywhere. Smells of food. " Ohhh......Shrimp, fish, crab, beef, cup noodles....... " I recited.  
  
" Yui? " I asked timidly.  
  
" Yeah, what? "  
  
" Couldn't we stop for a moment? "  
  
" NO! THAT BABYISH IDIOT KASUMI IS GETTING US LOST IN A PLACE I DON'T EVEN KNOW!! " Yui's burst of outrage shut me up for awhile. We scampered along, quickening our pace. " Once I get my hands on that girl - - Oooooh! She's gonna get it!! " Yui snickered. More smells drifted at me. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to ignore it. " Chicken, hotdog, lobster, cuttlefish......" I sniffed deeply, inhaling the wonderful scent. Ahhh......  
  
" Miaka! Miaka! Miaka! " Yui was slapping me. I blinked. Was it just a dream? I looked to my left. Kasumi's hands were folded across her chest and she was pouting. Yui looked both worried and frustrated. I looked around some more. Several people where walking around, not noticing us at all. I got up. " Yui! Kasumi. Where are we?! " Kasumi began kicking the ground angrily. " D**n that freaky guy, I lost him! " She spat. Yui wiped the sweat off her forehead. She looked around too and then motioned for us to get nearer. " You know what, guys? " She whispered. " I think we're in Ancient China. " Kasumi bopped her on the head. " And I thought Miaka was stupid! Listen, how can three girls who were in a Japaneese public library suddenly get teleported to Ancient China? "  
  
" Don't ask me! " Yui retorted irritably. " Those people just seem an awful lot like the pictures I saw in ' Facts, Information, and Anything You Would Want to Know About Ancient China. ' " Kasumi just started pouting again. " We - we can't stay here, I mean, we - we have no food! " I whimpered. " Yeah. Rations. Let's concentate on that first. " She dug her hand into her uniform pocket and pulled out her leather Marks and Spencer wallet. I pulled out my light blue Hello Kitty wallet and Kasumi pulled out hers. Yui began flipping through her dozen pockets. I stuck my hand into the change pocket and the bill part. " Umm....I've got 108 yen. " I said. " I've got 203. How about you, Kasumi? " Yui asked/replied. " None. " Kasumi grumbled. " So, 108 plus 203 equals.......311. " Yui calculated. " That's not much. " Kasumi said, adding to the pressure.  
  
" Look! " I said, pointing frantically. " A cart! Maybe we could ritch a hide? " " You mean hitch a ride. " Kasumi muttered. Yui nodded and stood up. " Ok, let's go. " We crept to the back of it while the guy pulling it chatted with ( what seemed like ) a mooncake seller. I climbed in the middle, Kasumi on the left and Yui on the right. I lay back against the mountain of hay, wondering about the guy. " You know, he was pretty cute...... " I mumbled. " Who? " Yui asked. " That guy.... " I answered dreamily. " Yeah...... " Yui echoed.  
  
" In fact, I think he was downright gorgeus. " She said.  
  
" Uhh-huh. Maybe more than that. "  
  
" Okay. Downright gorgeus and downright adorable. "  
  
" That's good enough. "  
  
" SNAP OUT OF IT! " Kasumi yelled. " He's a b*stard, he is! Leaving us to rot, eh? " She punched the air wildly. " I'll show him! I'll beat the cr*p outta him , you'll see if I don't! "She pumped her hands rebelliously in the air. " Oh, man he's gonna get it! " And she kicked the air and cracked her leg. " Mm.... " She said, obvoiusly trying not to cry. She settled down after. We stared at passerbys for a while. They were all gaping at us - or at least our clothes. " How strange, " I muttered to Yui. " They're acting like we're from a different planet. " I stretched my arms and yawned. All I could see were wheat fields. My eyes started to droop. I fell into a deep sleep.  
  
( The girl with glasses is now on the floor, reading intently.  
  
" The three are traveling through the farming grounds. The maiden is pouting, the two others are wondering how they have gotten there. "  
  
She reads aloud now, thoroughly enjoying the book. )  
  
I woke up with a start. " Yui! Yui! Kasumi! Kasumi! " I yelped. Yui clapped her hand over my mouth. " Shhh! We're near the city. " Kasumi had dozed off too, her head tilting sideways. All of a sudden the cart stopped. Then - - the guy appeared from the front of the cart. " Yah! " He shrieked, jumping backwards. I hopped off. Yui shook Kasumi. Kasumi shoved Yui off her. " ARGH! THUGS! " She yelled violently. " Stop! " Yui screeched. " It's only me! " Kasumi blinked. " Oh. Right, " She jumped off.  
  
The guy gaped at us. " Hey, thanks. " Kasumi said. " Yeah! " I added. We trotted off towards the city silently. When we got there, I looked around. There were people selling all sorts of things. " Hey! Hey! Hey look! " Kasumi shouted. " It's him! the guy! " Without warning, she grabbed our hands and started dashing forward. " Who guy? " Yui blurted as we raced along. " The guy with a red thingy-thing-thing on his forehead! " Kasumi snapped back. " He's right over - - there?! OH D*MN!! " She stopped so suddenly I was surprised my feet were still on the ground. " Kasumi!! " I whimpered, clutching my wrist ( which was perspiring. ) She was spitting at the ground again.  
  
" Weeeeeelllllllll, we might as well get us something to eat. " I said. SPLAT! Clear saliva was suddenly on the ground next to me. " Kasumi!! Watch it! " I cried. She paid no attention. So instead, I moved away. " Can we please buy food now, Kaasan Yui? " I buttered up. She nodded. I got out a few coins and walked towards the nearest stand, which was thankfully selling dumplings. I bought three dumplings, the largest ones, and then handed him all the coins. He stared at the coins, then up at me, then back again at the coins. I had bitten into the fat dumpling and was chewing ever so luxuriosly. The next thing the guy did was every bit shocking. He pounced at me. I gagged and started running away. " AHHH! " I yelled. Yui and Kasumi saw me and started running too. " Thief! What are you playing at? This is fake money here! foreign money! What kind is it?! " The man was shaking his fist.  
  
" It's Japanese 100 yen coin! " I yelled. We scuttled away. I guess they didn't accept yen here. Our feet pounded on the gravel. We ran until we reached a dead end.  
  
***  
  
I leaned against the wall, panting heavily. " No use......we've gotta find that guy. " Yui said. " Yeah, and beat him up too. " Kasumi growled. " I doubt that. " Yui muttered, waving her hand as if waving away the thought of beating him up. I held out the dumplings, which I had almost forgotten. " Here. Food. " I said. Kasumi took hers gladly and took bites one at a time. Yui bit hers gingerly. " We'd better look for the guy. " She mumbled, in between chomps. Kasumi spat part of her dumpling on the ground in reply. " IS THAT ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT? " It's all, 'that guy this' and 'that guy that'. " Yui shrugged. " Wanna starve? " Kasumi stuck out her lower lip and frowned. " Well, I don't, and I'm sure Miaka doesn't. " Yui blabbered breezily. I nodded quickly so Kasumi would get the idea. " Majority wins. " I announced.  
  
I looked around. " It's not a dead end after all. " I pointed to a narrow street over to the left. " Good. Let's ask the people there. " Yui suggested. We walked in silence. As soon as we reached the village, we began walking around asking anyone if they saw a guy with a red thing on his head. Actually, Yui called it a " character " but it's not a cartoon so I didn't think it was right to call it that. No one seemed to know him. We sat down under a bamboo tree 30 minutes later ( I think ). " No luck! " Kasumi grunted. " Me neither! " Yui exclaimed. " Yeah. " I whimpered. Kasumi wiped the sweat off her face. " D*mn. " She muttered.  
  
Suddenly, a guy walked up to us. " Follow me. " He said. " Excuse me, why should we do that? " Kasumi objected. "Shh!" Yui hissed. Why was this man telling us to follow him? A strange thought crossed my mind. Perhaps...perhaps he could be hitting on us? I felt a tinge of pink appear on my cheeks. " I know the man you are looking for. He's a friends of mine, a close one at that. " " Really? " I jumped up, more excited than I should've been. " Let's go! " Yui cheered. Kasumi looked away, disgusted. She hates all men. I skipped behind the man, waiting to see what would happen next.  
  
( In another part of town, the man with a character on his forehead is wandering around.he overhears two men disscussing a strange girl with srange clothes who was roaming around town.The man overhears them and asks if there were three. " Yes, " They replied. The man realizes it's them and runs off to find them. )  
  
" Mary had a Little Lamb! Little Lamb! Little Lamb! " I sang. " You're way off tune. " Yui complained. " Are we almost there? " Kasumi asked the guy. " Yep. Just one more turn. "  
  
" And everywhere that Mary went! Mary went! Mary went! " I continued. We rounded a hut and stopped. " I don't see him. " Kasumi observed. That was true. All there was to see were 2 men grinning at us. " Hey girlies! " The guy suddenly said. He turned to us. " Start praying, dolls. "  
  
" What?! " I double-checked to hear if what he was saying was true. Then I felt someone lift my skirt from behind. " EEEPPP! " I cried, slapping another guy who was actually behind me. They crowded into a circle and surronded us. Suddenly - the guy was on top of me!! " NO! GET OFF GET OFF GET OFF! " I kicked wildly. " AHHH! " Kasumi shouted. She began kicking furiosly. " Animals! Beasts! " Yui cried. I pushed the man off me and took ahold of his shirt. " I learned this at womens pro-wrestling last week! " I shouted for all the world to know. " SPLASH MOUNTAIN! " And I twirled him over my head and brought him down with a sickening crunch. " There! " I said, repeating it with another guy. Kasumi had taken down one guy and was beating up her second. Yui was shouting out words that didn't make sense, and didn't help. Kasumi took down the last guy and stggered back. " Well. " She said, dusting off her hands. " That doesn't break my record. " We turned to leave when - - one of them grabbed my ankle!!!!!!!! " AHHHHH!!!!! "  
  
I sounded off like a siren. One more off them grabbed me. Kasumi turned around, but not fast enough. two guys were on her in an instant as she tried to throw them off, another guy started abusing Yui. " Just take off yer clothes and you wont get hurt..... " He snickered evily. " No! Never! " She shrieked in reply. They had overcome us. I squeezed my eyes shut and started praying.  
  
" Three girls and six men? That's wrong, very wrong. "  
  
Who had said that? I opened my eyes. The guy! He was standing on a rooftop, looking like some kind of a ninja. He jumped down and began beating the crap outta the guys. ( That sounds like something Kasumi would say. ) We had found him at last. " Oh! " I shrieked, after he had made them unconscious. I ran towards him. " Oh! " I felt like crying. " Oh! Thanks! " I managed to blurt out, throwing my arms around him.  
  
" It's okay now. " He said, half gently, half irritatedly. " But, you don't have any money. So, I think I'll leave you here. " I stared at him in disbelief. " Money...money isn't everything! " I yelled. " To me it is. " He replied simply. I turned the other way, tears shining in my eyes. He started walking away. Yui looked at me. " Miaka, you baka, stop standing there! We're gonna follow him, aren't we? " Kasumi looked ready to kill Yui but thought better of it. " Not another word about Mr. Hero, understood? " She growled. I think she meant it to Yui. Yui nodded absentmindedly, and then took off. " Hurry! " She cried. We ran after him.  
  
***End of Chapter 2***  
  
( End of episode one :  
  
" Girl of the Legend " )  
  
( Incomplete ) Tokimeki no Dookasen ( Ending theme )  
  
Anata no namae yokondara soko de - - When I call out your name  
  
Totsuzen me ga so mesoo - - I may suddenly wake up  
  
Konna ni umaku yukikko nai - - It couldn't possibly work out this well  
  
Mata guuzen ni aerunante - - Meeting you again by chance  
  
Hitogomi no naka watashi to onaji - - In the crowd I see you looking  
  
Kami shita ko dake wa miteru - - Just at the girls who's hair is like mine  
  
Kitto dare ka o sagashite runda - - Surely you must be looking for someone  
  
Koi no aite ka na - - Is it someone with whom to fall in love?  
  
Me ga atta shunkan - - When our eyes met for a moment  
  
Demo sore wa watashi de - - I realized I'm the one your looking for  
  
Uso yo uso anata kakete kuru - - This can't be it can't be you're running to me  
  
Tokimeki no Dookasen ga - - The fuse of a blazing heartbeat  
  
Karada juu o hashitte ku - -Is lit and is now running through my body  
  
Barabara ni naranai yo ni - - I hope I won't fall apart  
  
Shikkari shina kucha watashi - - I need to be strong  
  
Demo chotto kyo wa chotto - - But just a bit, Today just a bit  
  
Kimochi ga maigo no koneko - - I feel like a little lost kitten  
  
Yasashisa de semeraretara - -And if you attack me with kindness  
  
Tsuiteku shika nai ka mo ne - - I may have no choice but to come along  
  
Nyaaaaoooo!!!! - - Myaaaaoooo!!!! 


	3. The Emperor of Konan and Tamahome (Yui)

Chapter 3..........The Emperor of Konan and Tamahome ( Yui )  
  
We had followed the guy through several roads. He was trying to loose us, I knew it. But we kept trailing behind him in an even pace. I was angry at what Miaka had done. We had barely met him and she was slobbering all over him. She had hugged him, cried in front of him, and made a big show out of him. it sickened me, but right then we had to keep up with the man. " Kuso! What do you want anyway?! " He said at one point. " A place to stay, " I said plainly. "And food!" Miaka added. " Aho...you really are idiots. D'ya think I've got the time - much less the money, to do that? " The man asked, looking at us with his ultra cute skeptical look. Miaka nodded her head vigorously. Kasumi shook her head, like she was giving up.  
  
The guy tried to get away again, but Miaka ran in front of him and shouted, " I know why youre so mean! Your a body seller - like the rest of them! You creepy creep! How can you sell human bodies?! " A crowd around us looked at Tama. He looked around them nervously, breaking into a sweat. " This man...a body seller? The people in the streets today..." People murmured. Tama shook his head. " Iie! No, that isn't true!! " He cried. He picked Miaka up (strong guy!) and dashed away, with me and Kasumi barely keeping up. " I'm not like those guys! " The man yelled at Miaka about 5 minutes later. " I know! " I heard her say. he stopped. And he dropped her. THUD! Miaka crashed onto the floor. " That hurts! " She cried. Personally, I thought she deserved it.  
  
We were all staring at Miaka when a trumpet sounded. " Ko-hhhoooh! " It went. "What's that?" I asked. " The imperial procession, of course. " The man said, matter-of-factly. We rushed out to find a crowd of people staring at a palanquin. About 15 guards surronded it. Sitting on the palanquin was what seemed like a beautiful figure. There were curtains drawn over it, so I couldn't make up the image.  
  
" Who's that, and what's he sitting on? " Kasumi asked, in spite of herself. " He's sitting on a palanquin, " I said immediately. " A fancy kind of royal transportation. " I said. "Who's the pretty girl?" Miaka mumbled. " Argh! You keep pretty-girling! Miaka, I swear you are a lesbian! " Kasumi screeched. Miaka was about to reply when the guy interrupted them, by saying, " I wish I had his crown, or even a jewel from that Emperor. " Kasumi looked at him. Miaka looked at him, then said, " Hey Mr., if we get a jewel for you, will you find us a place to stay? and some food? " Tama stared at her. " Yes, of course. " " Really? " Kasumi grinned. " Uh - huh...hey - wait!!! " He cried.  
  
But they were off. Kasumi and Miaka were racing to the emperor. I slapped my hand against my forehead ( call it a habbit ) and raced after them. " Why? Why do I have the most immature best friends in the whole world? " Then I remembered Kirei. She was still........in our world. I tried to think of who she would call to check up on the homework. We had been gone for at least three hours already. I slowed down, but not slow enough to loose them. " Hey! " Kasumi was yelling, running after the continuos parade. Miaka imitated her. " Mr Emperor Sir! Mr Emperor Sir! " They cried. Miaka ran alongside it, placed her hands together, and said, " Please, Emperor-san, please give me a jewel from your headpiece! " A faint, far-away voice answered, " Who are you? " " Me? I'm no once important, but please! Please just lend me a jewel. "  
  
About seven or so guards turned around and ran to get us. " Ah! Yikes! " I eeped. Kasumi was still hollering. The guards were lumbering towards us. " Hey! Who are you to go calling after Lord Emperor Highness Sir like that?! " They protested. I blinked. I was going to use the old Aladdin trick and say the two were a little wrong in the head, when the man came chugging at us again. He picked up Miaka, picked up me, and left Kasumi, who managed on her own. He darted a little away from the soldiers.  
  
" You females are always, always getting in my way. " He shot a disgusted glance at Kasumi. " Especially you. " She rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue. " Now don't go running of again. You're all so stupid......." For a moment I felt like slapping him. " Except for Yui, " Miaka piped in. The man dismissed this with a wave of his hand. " Well, anyway, I am Sou Kishuku. But more people call me Tamahome. " he gave a slight wink. ( He was adorable. )  
  
" We didn't ask who you were. " Kasumi rejected, folding her arms across her chest. The man gave a hummph and asked, " What are your names? " " Yui Hongou, " I answered. " Miaka Yuuki. " " Kasumi Otome - - Did I mention I hate my name? "  
  
" We have nothing to give to you in reward......" Miaka pretended to look crestfallen. Kasumi grimaced. The man replied, " Then I'll take one from you right now, " and he bent over and smooched Miaka on the forehead. I looked at him hope fully, and the kiss came next. He looked at Kasumi for awhile, who flinched, and then punched him. " No way! Why do you even deserve a reward? " She spat. Me? I was floating somewhere in outer space.  
  
That spacing out didn't last too long because the guards gave another attempt to capture us. " Auugghhh----huh? " A blue light was coming from me. Me?! Huh?! I glanced at the others. Miaka's light was red and Kasumi's was purple. " What the hell? " " Yui! What's this? " The fammilar questioning. " I don't know! " I peered down at myself........and found myself staring into the library?  
  
" THIS IS SOOO WEIRD! " Kasumi howled. I nodded, too awed. Miaka said something corny, like " I don't believe this! " We all turned our attention to a girl who was reading a book. " Who's she? " Kasumi demanded. " I have no idea. " And I didn't. But.......could she possibly have been readng the book we dropped? It seemed likely. " Hey! You! " Kasumi started to cry, but suddenly we were right back in front of the guy. " What- " he started to say, but then a beautiful voice drifted into my hearing field. " Take them to the palace! " It ordered. The guards dragged the four of us away.  
  
***  
  
A few minutes later, we were locked up in a cell. We were prisoners. Kasumi was rattling the bars. " HEY YOU! " She shouted at a nearby guard. " Let me OUT! " She rattled fiercely. Miaka was asleep. Mr. Sou looked greatly disturbed and I felt guilty for getting him into this mess. " LET ME OUTOUTOUTOUTOUT! " Kasumi positively tantrumed. " Mmmmm.... Keisuke! Mom! Yui! " Miaka moaned. We could all see she was homesick. She grabbed ahold of Mr. Sou and woke up. He laid his hand on her head tenderly. I turned green with........jealousy?  
  
Mr. Sou ( alright, Tamahome ) looked fairly amused. " Hey, girl, why don't you tell me about yourself? " He asked. " And tell her, " He jabbed his head toward Kasumi, who was dribbling with anger ( I am not kidding ). " To shut up. " Miaka shook her head babyishly and started to cry. " We'll never, never get home! " She sobbed. Tamahome gave her a hug. I was teal by now. I wanted to slap that babyish fool! " Don't worry. You'll get home. " he assured her. " I'll help you get home. And besides, I took that reward already, right? " He touched her forehead lightly. Miaka blushed and looked down. By now I didn't feel like talking to Miaka.  
  
***  
  
( The Emperor ad his court are discussing the events that happened." Maybe, just maybe, she is the Suzako no Miko, " The emperor says. )  
  
***  
  
We were still locked up. Miaka was rummaging through her pocket. " I know I left some gum here! " She cried. " I'm starving to death! " I rolled my eyes. Kasumi had given up rattling and was now cursing some unrepeatble words. " OH! " Miaka shrieked. " MY GUM! " I rolled my eyes again. Miaka popped the green gum into her mouth and chewed noisily.  
  
CHEW. CHEW. " The flavor's gone! " She announced to the world ( like anyone would care. ) A guard nearby strode over. " Hey! What's that youre eating? " He asked. Miaka stuck her face outside the cell bars. " You mean this? " SHe asked, pointing to the bubble gum. She immediately began blowing a bubble. PHLOOT! Went the gum. POP! It splattered all over her face. Good for you, I thought.  
  
" Gaak! " He stumbled back. He took another look at Miaka who still had gum on her face. Then he ran away screaming, " MONSTER! MONSTER! " Chink! Cling! Clang! Keys? Yes! He had dropped them! Tamahome snatched them up and unlocked the door. The girl actually did us some good. " You go on ahead, ladies - EAGGH! " He screeched, pointing at Miaka's blue-splattered face. " MONSTER! "  
  
***  
  
" Where the hell are we going?! " Kasumi complained. " Beats me, " I mumbled. " Beats me too! " Miaka copied. We had been scurrying around the palace for, I don't know, maybe 30 minutes? We followed the guy left and right, than kept heading straight. Finally, he gave a sharp turn towards the left and whispered, " In here. " We charged into the room and shut the door. I studied the room. It was spacious and had a statue of a large red bird in the middle. Kasumi grumbled, " What's that? " and Tamahome said, " It's Suzaku. Don't you know? " Kasumi looked pissed. " Well, I'm NOT from around this psycho place, so how would I know, punk? " Tama continued anyway. " Suzaku protects Konan and is one of the four Gods. The four Gods protect the different directions. East is Seiryuu, North is Genbu, West is Byakko, and South, of course, is Suzaku. " He finished rather drammaticaly.  
  
Kasumi was first to point out Miaka was gone. " The pig smelled some food again! " She roared, as some meaty smell wafted in. So we split into groups. I was to run after Miaka and Kasumi was to stick with Tamahome and search in the opposite direction. I took off, wondering why I couldn't be the one to stay with Mr. Sou. I found Miaka in a courtyard finishing up what I could only hope was steak drizzled with honey. Ahead was a kitchen with delicious smells wafting from it. Miaka had probably stolen food from there. " Oh, Yui! " She said jumping up, this dopey grin on her face. " I was.....looking for you! I think we're lost. " She added as an after thought. I groaned. We were. I had went through a dozen courtyards, rooms and hallways before reaching her. How could I find my way again?  
  
We walked for a short while and fortunately found a woman sitting on the railing of the palace. She was pretty and young. " Are you the ones who were impolite in front of the emperor? Are you lost? " She asked. Before I could reply, Miaka opened her big mouth. " No, were just Junior High School students passing through, that's all! "  
  
(Tamahome, one of the Suzaku Seven Star warriors, pursues the two girls with the maiden, but the guards spot him and chase after him.)  
  
Leave it to Miaka to be stupid. " So, are you from around here? Your clothes are certainly strange. And what is this Jooniyor Hay Skewl thing? " I got suspicious. Why was she bombing us with questions? " Oh, we're not from around here, Maam! I don't know where me and Yui are? Weird, right? I don't know where we are! Hahahaha! " I don't know if Miaka was trying to be stupid, or was just using her own stupidity. The woman smiled. " That's so interesting! You're not from around here? Wonderful! Oh yes, by the way, I'm Hotohori. " Miaka smiled her Lesbian - like grin. " You're really beautiful! " She said.  
  
The woman stared at us. I suddenly felt a creepy sensation. " You're not going to turn us in, are you? We were - we were sent to jail. " Hotohori looked at us and touched Miaka's and my cheek gently. " I won't. I promise I wont. " We said goodbye and then made our way through a couple of halls. finnaly, we heard Kasumi's fammilar voice. " D*mn you, just punch them! I hate being held like this! " " I won't tell you where that girl is! " " C'mon punch 'em! My hands are tied! " " Shut up, woman. " " YOU SHUT UP! " " Keep quiet girl. " " WHAT NOW? WHY AM I THE DUMMY! OKAY, THAT'S IT! " We hurried and rounded the corner. Kasumi was tied with a rope, but now the rope was starting to break. KR-SNAP! KR-SNAP! Kasumi's evil grin started to spread over her face. Mr. Sou was being held by the guards. " Tell us where the other ladies are! " One guard demanded.  
  
" Hey hey hey! Don't do that to him! It's me you want! " Miaka screeched. Suddenly a bunch of guards grabbed us from behind. " AHHHHH! " Miaka wailed. " You and your crappy, babyish, loud, big mouth! " I screamed. " Grrr....YOU'RE MAKING ME MAD! " Tamahome growled. Kasumi's rope was undone and the guards where shocked that the woman could get through. Her eyes flashed. " No way am I going to be bound like that! Come 'ere, who wants a piece of me! " A couple of guards tried to attack her. " Wrong way! " She yelled with her giddy violence. PAK! PAK! Karunch! She took them out in a minute. Meanwhile Tamahome had gotten mad and had punched the lights out of the guys who captured him.  
  
Suddenly we saw a man with a voice that was strangely fammilar order the guards to release us. " Let go of them! None shall be harmed, unless I command it. " Wait. How come he was able to command palace guards? Then it dawned upon me. YAH! He was the emperor!  
  
~~End of Chapter 3~~  
  
( I'm working fast, ne? )  
  
What I want is your embrace  
  
Your embrace  
  
But your embracing someone else  
  
Some one else  
  
Before I fall in love  
  
Fall in love  
  
Stop making me like you  
  
Like you  
  
Oh wanting your embrace  
  
But not getting it  
  
So I might as well pretend  
  
That you love me and Vice versa  
  
- bk011 ( You love me and Vice Versa Incomplete. ) ^- ^  
  
** ( In next chapter is the end of Episode 2: Girl of the Legend. ) 


	4. Suzaku no Miko and the 3rd Star Warrior ...

Chapter 4...........Suzaku no Miko and the 1st star warrior ( Kasumi ) ** ( Nuriko )  
  
Authors' note: I have to make this short because my classmate wants it and because I like the ending. Don't worry, the other chapters will have the same quality and longer width.  
  
" Oh wow! You're really very young and beautiful! " Miaka chirped. I gagged. See how leasbianish she is? " Don't talk to the emperor like that! " Tama cried. " Why? Isn't it your empress? What do you mean emperor? " Miaka said idiotically. " It's our emperor! He's a man!!!!!! " Tama yelled. The emperor was dressed up in some weird, seven-layered outfit and curly toed slippers. He looked like a king sized turkey with a tiny treasure chest on his head and China patterns on his skin. " I wanted to know you people, so I dressed up like a woman. Was I fooling you? " He asked. " You sure were! " Giggled ( barf )the cornball with buns.  
  
" I wont harm any of you, but may I ask that one of you beome Suzaku no Miko? " He pressed. " May I request that one? " He pointed to Miaka. " What is a Suzie Kuniko? " She asked. " She is the one to call on Suzaku and protect Konan. " Miaka smiled. " Well, I guess I could do it, whatever that is. Just call on me! SUPER MIAKA! " She did a superman pose.  
  
That idiot. " Come here. I will now announce that we have our miko. " He led us to some curtains. " Ooo! What's behind it! What s behind it? " She asked. Then the man parted the curatins and there were a whole lot of people there. In fact, there were nearly hundreds.  
  
" WE NOW HAVE OUR MIKO, OUR REDEMER TO PROTECT KONAN. NOW BOW DOWN TO HONOR HER. " And every one of them got down on their knees and bowed down to Miaka. Boy, that would never happen in school. ** ( See above )  
  
****  
  
I grumbled as I pulled on a very girly nightgown ( it belonged to the *beautiful* emperor. ) I hadn't changed in about 27 hours and it was making Yui queasy, becuase *germs* were clinging to her school uniform. Sheesh. I headed for the room I was sharing with Miaka, Tamahome and Yui. As soon as possible, the Emperor would get us seperate rooms close together, because it was improper for men to sleep with women, unless they were marrid (yuck!). But only if Miaka *wished*. I opened the door. What a scene.  
  
Miaka was going on and on about wanting nice, clean Shiawase Bunny underwear ( he's a cartoon character that a two month old baby would find boring. ) Then Tama scooped her up in his arms. " Don't worry, " he muttered, burrying his ugly, long and pointy nose in her smelly hair. Yui gave a positive " EEK! " and fainted ( or pretended to. ) Miaka shrieked too, because Yui had fallen. Tama just hugged her tighter and tried to soothe her, but she was hysterical.  
  
" Yui! Yui! Let go of me! YUI! NO! SHE'S DEAD! " And she struggled like a maniac.  
  
Tama finnaly gave up and said, " Suzaku can revive her if she's really dead. " He eyed Yui, who was breathing as obviously as.......well, I don't know. But it was obvious that she was breathing. Miaka got excited. " Really? Well, I'll see how I can call him, so that Yui won't stay in heaven too long. The Emperor should know. " And she skipped off, with me running after her. Somewhere in the corridor she fell flat on her face, and finnaly we reached the Emperor's room.  
  
Knock. Knock. " It's me! " Miaka chirped. " Hurry up! We're on a crisis! YUI HAS DIED! " And all of a sudden she was hysterical again. I let myself in and dragged Miaka with me. We found the emperor sitting on a stool in front of a mirror, saying, " I'm so beautiful, it's scary. " Oh. How modest. So Miaka asked her question, and the Emperor dusted himself off before starting. Taking out an enourmous scroll, he cleared his throat and said,  
  
" This scroll was given to Lord Taiso, my Grandfather's grandfather's grandfather's gandfather's grandfather's grandfather's..... " and he went on for some 15 minutes " ............ grandfather. This is the scroll of the Four Gods, Byakko, Genbu, Seiryuu and Suzaku. " He pasued for effect ( or maybe because he was out of breath from saying grandfather's. )  
  
" The four gods are twenty four constellations, seven for each direction, west east, south and north. Suzaku is in the south sky, and it's seven seishi are Nuriko, Hotohori, Tamahome, Chiriko, Chichiri, Tasuki and Mitsukake. I am Hotohori, the sea snake. See this? " He lifted a part of his hair and we saw a bright red sign on his neck. " Tamahome has one on his forehead. He is the crab, the one to protect the Miko. To call on Suzaku, we must find the other five seishi. We are going to try and see if any of my best men are seishi. Be ready in one hour. " Before we left, he eyed my outfit. " It, it looks good on you. It makes you look nearly feminine. " He commented. I did all I could to keep from beating him up.  
  
****  
  
An hour later, we were outside the palace, and a bunch of soldiers were assembled in front of us. Tamahome decided to test them, but nearly ended up killing them. I noticed two women far off. I did not like the way one of them was staring at Miaka.  
  
( "Lady Korin and a maid stand off to one side, observing the event. Lady Korin notices how Miaka is close to the Emperor. She also notices Tamahome...."  
  
The girl checks her watch. She has a half hour left. She goes on reading. )  
  
" CHUBBY CHUBLETS! FAT FREAKS! " Miaka yelled at the soldiers. " What are you doing? " Yui hissed ( She was miraculously *revived* when we got in the room. ) " A real gentleman never hurts a woman, " Miaka explained. " That's a stupid theory, " I muttered. " You'll see. " Miaka said, sure of herself. " WON-TON IDIOTS! "  
  
Ok. That did it. The guards had finnaly lost their stance and were running after Miaka.  
  
" Yah! " One of the guards yelled, throwing a hammer. Miaka dashed under a tiny hut thing, but the hammer stroke it. " HUH?! " Miaka screeched. Tamahome ran and tried to stop it, but it collapsed on both of them. Now THAT was interesting. I was finnaly rid of the pig, and danced around in glee. Hotohori was frantic. " Pull it up! Pull it up! " He ordered me. " Break the rock! I've heard your strong. " Well, I knew it would do no good, but I started tugging at the rocks. They were really heavy and I just managed to throw one away when a girl approached me. The girl that was looking at Miaka. " Let me take care of everything, " She said. Then she began to throw the pieces by with ease. She didn't even struggle. I was shocked, in the very least, stunned. The first person to be stronger than me.  
  
After she cleared out the rubble, she found a sweaty Tama and a helpless Miaka. They started tending to their wounds. " That was very brave of you, " Hotohori said to Tamahome.  
  
( Why are their names so long? ) " Yeah, " Miaka added. " Why did you even do it? " Tama shook his head. " I do what I want to do, " He muttered in the greasy voice I had finnaly gotten used to. ( Don't ask me why I said greasy. ) " But you'll have to repay me soon, Miaka. " He finished. Miaka looked thoughtful.  
  
The girl, who called herself Lady Korin, stood over to one side, watching all of this. Hoto glanced at her. Suddenly he tried to reach out to her chest. " Oh! " She cried. ( That PERVERT! ) " I'm sorry, I just noticed that sign on your chest....." He apologized. " You mean this? " She pointed to her left upper breast (yuck), which was glowing furiosly. Hoto nodded eagerly. " I am Nuriko, a seven star warrior. " She revealed. ( Ooh, that is just so interesting. Huh. As if. ) Then everyone got really excited because the third warrior was found.  
  
" Oh! Thank you! Might I say you are just SO BEAUTIFUL! " Miaka cried, throwing her arms open. But instead of going all " THANK YOU FOR YOUR WONDERFUL COMPLIMENT! " Nuriko went over to Tama and said " I didn't want to save you, I wanted to save him. " then she gave him a big smooch - - in the lips. " AUUUGHH! " I ran away, looking for a trash can to barf into. I HATE KISSY KISSY SMOOCHY SMOOCHY STUFF! I didn't like something about the Nuriko-whatever-woman. I leaned over a hole in the ground which had something long and black in it and barfed.  
  
~~~~******~~~~  
  
About 30 minutes later we were in the washroom. Yui was soaking her skirt, and so was I. Miaka was washing her clothes the wrong way. " That girl sure had some nerve, " Miaka muttered. " " Yeah. Hey Miaka, what's that? " Yui said, pointing a purple mark on her leg. Miaka stared at it, and then pinched it. " Ouch! It's a bruise! " She yelped. I, wearing my undershirt and underwear just soaked my clothes some more. " Stop whining, it won't do anything, " I ordered her. " Well, I'm the Suzie Kuniko! I get to order you and everyone except Yui. " She batted her eyelashes at Yui.  
  
" Turn the other way, " Yui said, because she didn't want Miaka admiring her breasts.  
  
( It happened before. ) So Miaka looked the other way and both girls removed their bras. And then, Tamahome picked the time to walk in. " AHHHHHHH!!!!! " I screamed. " YOU PERVERTED PERVET HEAD! " Miaka shrieked and pulled on her wet bra. Yui hid behind me. I was luckily still wearing my underclothes. " GET OUT! " I screeched at him. " NOW! " And in came Korin/Nuriko. " My, my. Was he disturbing you? Oh well, I'll just take him away, girls, go on with your washing. " HELP! " Tama cried, but Korin/Nuriko had a strong grip and dragged him away. We resumed our washing. Now I really HATED those two idiots.  
  
~~~~******~~~~  
  
I stood outside Lady Korin's room. I had been ordered by the Emperor to be Nuriko's sort-of-maid, but first I asked for a block of gold per day to do so. I wasn't looked upon as high as Miaka, but I still had my rights. Miaka had wanted to be Lady Korin's maid to, I think earn Tama back or get her respect. So there we were. Presently, Lady Korin came, looking dainty in such a way it made me want to vomit. Instead, I gritted my teeth.  
  
" The Emperor wants me to be your servant. " I muttered sarcastically. " Oh, he does? Well, ok, come in. And what is YOUR bussiness? " She exploded to Miaka. " Might I come and serve you too? " She said meekly. Lady Korin smiled evily. " Very well. Get in, and hurry up. " We found Tama on the bed, bound with cloth. " HELP! " He pleaded weakly. Lady Korin shut him up. " Your first task is to shine everything, " She said to the two of us. " I want everything sparkling and shining and squeaky clean. " And she gave us two rags, two shines, a bottle of cleanser and some maid clothes. " Get dressed! " She barked.  
  
After we put on our idiotic outfits, we began to shine. It was impossible. nearly everything had an inch of dust on it, because Lady Korin had moved into an old palace room. I took a pot and began wiping and scrubbing it like crazy. I made it sparkly in an hour. but there were still a lot of things to clean. Nuriko wouldn't give us a break and kept lashing out words at us. Miaka had it worst of all, because she never cleaned the house. She spent an entire four hours trying to get a teensy horse figurine clean. And all that time Korin/Nuriko kept on smooching Tama, making me sick and Miaka jealous.  
  
After we spent a week shining her room, we had to dust the floor, empty the trash can, empty the hole in the ground ( I hated that most of all ) do her hair, fix her bed, and lots of other things I would rather eat roaches than do.  
  
Two weeks later, I walked over to the bridge overlooking the pond. The breeze was beautiful. I looked across to where Miaka had finnaly been given a break. She was talking with Tamahome. " Youre loved by such a beautiful lady, " She commented glumly. ( I have sharp ears, mind you. ) " I don't like it, " Tama answered. Miaka, who was leaning over the railing of the other bridge, fell. " Ouch! " She had landed on her leg which had a bruise. Tama helped her up and tied a white cloth around her leg. " There. it won't hurt anymore. " He soothed. I looked at the pond. The breeze was nice.  
  
****  
  
I was still looking over to where Miaka and Tama were flirting with each other. I decided to go nearer so I casually strolled toward the bridge and hollered " Nice wind! " They paid no attention. " Miaka, are you.......are you jealous of Nuriko? " Tama said in a breathable voice. " No, I'm not. Why would I be? " Miaka's voice seemed tense. I knew she was, and I was just about to reavel that when I noticed Lady Kourin/Nuriko behind a pillar.  
  
" Hey! " I cried, making a mad dash for her. She eeped and ran away. I chugged after her. Then, would you believe, I lost track of her. " GGRRRRR! " I stomped my feet. First she's stronger, now she's faster. " IT REALLY ANNOYS ME! " I screamed. A maid rounding the corner looked at me. I turned red. She walked away.  
  
****  
  
I leaned over the railing of the palace. The sky was all black, except for a few stars. Miaka and Nuriko were debating about something over to the left. And, being the evil eavesdropper that I am, I listened in. " Oh Miaka, I lost my Yakoujo Topaz somewhere around the pond. It's an earring given to me by my mother, I thought you could get it.........It glows in the dark. In return, I'll protect you as a seishi. So, how about it? " Nuriko was asking. Miaka, without a second thought, said " Okay. "  
  
" Hey, wait! " I said. " Let me go along. I have better eyes than Miaka, it would be easier to spot if I came too. " " Very well. What do you want in return? " I grinned. " I'll tell you later. " All that time, I'd been noticing that Nuriko was flat, and it was strange that she had a pretty muscular build. I ran off with Miaka to look for the jewel.  
  
****  
  
( SURPRISE MINI CHAPTER - - Nuriko's view. )  
  
I had been plotting in my head the whole time to get back at Miaka for stealing my beloved emperor. My scheme was as simple as this: I would pretend to have lost my " Yakoujo Topaz " which was safe inside my ivory case. The chubby fool would most probably say yes, and clumsy as well as chubby as she is, she would fall into the pond searching for it. No, she won't drown, but she'll be a drenched rat.  
  
At night I threw my plan. Darker, easier to fall into the pond. " Oh Miaka! " I pleaded. " I have lost my precious Yakoujo Topaz! It's a valuable earring which my mother had, and she gave it to me. I thought maybe you could get it because we are such good friends and all. It glows in the dark. In return, I will protect you from now on as a seishi. " Miaka didn't even think. " Alright, if it's to gain your friendship and trust. "  
  
Suddenly that girl I had been despising since I saw her turned up. " Just a minute. I'm coming along, because I have better eyesight than Miaka. It would be much easier to find it with me. " Well, since I hated her, and because I am gracious woman, I allowed her and asked her what she wanted. " Something, " she said, and they ran away. Huh. What fools.  
  
****  
  
I noticed the Emperor with squires in a hut near the pond. Once again, I eavesdropped. " You should get married, Lord Highness. Nuriko might be the perfect woman. " A squire with a weird, straight hat said. I choked. That b*tch, be a perfect woman? Holy tempura, the end of the world has come. " No, ever since I was a child, I knew who I would love, " was the reply.  
  
" Hey Kasumi, let's go check them out! " Miaka cheered. She skipped away. I followed her. " HE-LLO! " She screamed at the scribes and squires. They went " AUGGHH! " And fainted. Hotohori, the gentleman who was poised, said " Hello too, Lady Miaka. Hello, Ms. Kasumi. Where are you off to? " Miaka answered, " Nuriko wants me to get her earring, and we are going to look for it. She said it was somewhere near the pond. I'm doing it to earn her friendship. " Hotohori looked a bit annoyed. " I shall order Lady Nuriko to look for it herself, and to get along with you. " Miaka shook her head. " No thank you, I should earn it myself. " And we ran off again, with Hotohori staring after us.  
  
Near the pond, we began our search. " It must be somewhere - - AHHHH! " " Miaka! " I yelled. PAH-LOOSH! BLOOSH! She had fallen into the pond. " Help! Help! " She flailed like a jellyfish. I tried to hoist her up, but her weight pulled me down. We got tangled in the weeds. " THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! " I screamed at Miaka. She started to blubber. We thrashed in the weeds and finnaly got untangled. And when we finnaly got out, Miaka said, " We still haven't found the jewel. "  
  
" THERE IS NO JEWEL, YOU DUMMY! That Nuriko faked it! She wanted us to fall! " I belched. " Well, I happen to trust her, " Miaka growled stubbornly. " But, if there really is no jewel, a stone will do, " She said. And so, because she was the Suzaku no Miko, we searched for a pretty stone. Finnaly, Miaka found a nice, round, smooth stone with a leaf shape embedded in it. " Here! Perfect! " She rejoiced. Sometimes she's too good. We headed back to the palace.  
  
~~End of Chapter 4 and Episode 3: the seven warriors of Suzaku~~  
  
Light sun reflecting on the water  
  
With a breeze ever so gentle and calm  
  
The clouds as high as ever, light and fluffy as always  
  
Two lovers across the river share their thoughts  
  
The wind is a child that plays tricks  
  
The water is a beautiful lady looking at herself  
  
The sun is an energetic person  
  
The love you can't see is like a blind fool  
  
Whoever said love lasts forever?  
  
- 4ever by bk0011 


	5. Could it be love? (Miaka)**(Nuriko)

Author's note: Hey, people! Thanks for reviewing, Lanen and Otaku Pitcher. I didn't think this would get any reviews. Anyway, I wanted to make one thing clear. I'm actually not writing this fast. I started this two years ago when I liked FY, and finished about 8 chapters at that time. However, I stopped writing it nearly 8 months ago, so this is one of my incomplete fics. I'm just new in fanfiction.net and I haven't written anything I officially wanted to submit yet, so I decided to just send in one of my old fics, which is this. I didn't expect anyone would like it, but some people did, so now, for your sake, I'll *try* to continue it. But I'll be slow ok? Don't get mad! I don't like FY as much anymore, but I'll continue it just for you. ^^  
  
- bk0011  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5.............Could it be love?? (Miaka) ** ( Nuriko ) ( Gomen, I'm not too good with love scenes )  
  
I squeezed the water out of my hair as we trudged towards the palace. " Miaka, the next time you do something good for that purple haired devil, I swear I'm going to kill you. " Kasumi grunted. " Oh, come on, she's actually nice, " I tried to tell her. She shook her head and looked away, disgusted. Passing by the TikiTaki Hut ( that's what I call the hut where Hoto stays most of the time, ) I saw Hotohori. I tried to get to the palace without him seeing me, because I didn't want Nuriko to get in trouble. I edged around the hut.  
  
" Oh! Miaka! " Hotohori said. I froze. Kasumi walked up to him. " NO! " I yelled. Hotohori looked at me, questioning. Kasumi shot me a dirty look and started. " Your Lordness, or whatever you want to be called, someone played a trick on us. As you can see, we are drenched and soaking, and it gives me great pleasure to say that the culprit is......" " ME! " I yelled. " You? " she said. " YES! " I cried. Hotohori didn't get any of this and excused himself.  
  
" Fool! " Kasumi yelled. " Can't you do anything right? Getting mad at Nuriko would be our sugary revenge! " She screamed. I squeaked. She held up her fist. " One more warning and this could go straight through your head. DO YOU HEAR THAT?! " She barked. I squeaked again. Hotohori's lumbering figure led the way to the palace. We arrived and tried to dry ourselves.  
  
Nuriko Surprise Mini Chapter  
  
" So you see, she should be a drenched rat by now, " I told the maids. " Hahaha! " I cackled. The maids smiled politely, even though I think they thought I was really weird. I continued to laugh. Just then, the door of my room was thrown open. " WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU DEVIL?! " Tamahome screamed into my ear. " And who informed you that you could come bursting into my room anytime without knocking? " I cried. " Myself. " he answered cooly. " AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MIAKA?! THATS A SINISTER TRICK YOU'VE DONE, NURIKO! I'M GOING TO LET THE EMPEROR IN ON THIS, YOU'LL SEE IF I DONT! " I slappped him, which puffed up his cheek. " DON'T YOU DARE! "  
  
Tama turned around and muffled ( because his cheek was puffy and he couldn't speak properly ) " I'm going after her. " I restrained him. " No you won't! EMPEROR HOTOHORI IS ALL OVER MIAKA AND IM PRACTICALLY JUST A TINY BUG ON THE SOLE OF HIS SHOE!! IF YOU THINK I AM GOING TO LET THAT SHE DEVIL MIAKA POOP HEAD STEAL HIM ANY LONGER, YOU ARE BLOWN OUT OF YOUR MIND! Besides, " I added " YOU ARE HER WEAKNESS AND SO I AM FORCED TO DROOL OVER YOU, EVEN THOUGH I THINK YOU ARE A SMELLY PIG! I HATE KISSING YOUR YUCKY BREATHY RUBBERY LIPS BUT IF SHE KEEPS THIS EMPEROR THING UP, I AM GOING TO TORMENT HER AND FLIRT WITH YOU! " I screeched. He tried to snap up my nose and I made a funny little movement that was between a dash and a hop to get away. The maids, thinking that this was the wrong time to be in the room, scurried away. Me and Tama continued to snap at each other.  
  
But then, Miaka and her hideous friend came in. I immediately grabbed Tama and gave him a deep, long smooch. YUCK! I was ready to turn green but instead I tried to look really passionate. Miaka's friend yelped and scuttled away.  
  
****  
  
Kasumi groaned ( for about the gazillionth time ). " Do we really have to give the stupid stone? It would look nice in my rock collection. " I shook my head. " Stop whining, you kodomo. Anyway, she'll give us our rewards. " We crossed some hallways before reaching Nuriko's room. It seemed like there was an argument going on. " Do you think there's a fight in there? " I asked Kasumi. " No. Try a war, " She said. We paused to listen. " EMPEROR HOTOHORI IS ALL OVER MIAKA AND I AM......." Darn. What was I missing? I'm not a very good eavesdropper, unlike Kasumi. I pressed my ear forward. Well, it was easier to hear them now. Way easier. " IF YOU THINK I AM GOING TO LET THAT SHE DEVIL MIAKA POOP HEAD STEAL HIM ANY LONGER ( Who was him? ) YOU ARE BLOWN OUT OF YOUR MIND! BESIDES, YOU ARE HER WEAKNESS AND I AM FORCED TO DROOL OVER YOU ( Who was you? ) EVEN THOUGH I THINK YOU ARE A SMELLY PIG! I HATE KISSING YOUR YUCKY BREATHY RUBBERY LIPS BUT IF SHE KEEPS THIS EMPEROR THING UP, I AM GOING TO TORMENT HER AND FLIRT WITH YOU! " And then whoever was saying that gave a yelp.  
  
" Kasumi, what's happening? " I asked. Kasumi shrugged and pushed the door open. Nuriko and Tamahome were pounding each other into mucky smush, or at least I think so, because the moment Kasumi went " WHAT THE HELL?! " Nuriko went berserk and gave Tama the most passionate kiss in all holy Lays Tortilla Chips (c). Then Kasumi went " ARRGGGHHH RAUUUGGHHH ECCHH BLECCHH!!!! " And dashed away, supposedly to barf. I felt my face fall a little. I didn't know why.  
  
Nuriko gave a small sort of choking laugh as she pulled away from Tama. " Just a little lover's quarrel- -AND WHERE IS MY JEWEL?! " She yelled suddenly. She seemed angry that I looked less wet than I was supposed to be. Kasumi reappeared and walked up to Nuriko, ready to punch her nose. " WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU B*TCH??!!! " She belched. Nuriko slapped her straight across the face, which sent her crashing into a column. Kasumi's nostrils enlarged and she fumed, ready to smack Nuriko to bits. She looked awfully pained.  
  
" I KNOW WHAT YOU WANT! YOU WANT HOTOHORI AND A BLOODY NOSE! WELL, I CAN GIVE YOU A BLOODY NOSE! DO YOU THINK THAT EMPEROR-HE-YOU CRAP ARGUMENT FOOLED ME? HA! LIKE I'D RATHER EAT ROACHES! " Kasumi roared. I made out the little sense I could from what she said. " So, you don't like Tamahome, you actually like Hotohori? " I asked, sounding a little too delighted then I was supposed to.  
  
Nuriko looked really irritated, gave a squeal, and smacked me in the face. "There's no need to rub it in! " She cried helplessly. I gave her a smack too. Then, I held out the stone I had found. " Here. Maybe this will substitute the Yakoujo Topaz. I couldn't find it, and Kasumi was convinced it didn't exist, so I got you this. " Her eyes clouded, she grunted, and she looked away. " If you want Hotohori, I'll give him a hint about you. " I said. Nuriko didn't say anything. Kasumi's nostrils were still enlarging, and it made me laugh. She looked like a savage clown. Tamahome was looking out of place and so he stalked away muttering to himself how he fitted into anything.  
  
***  
  
I had a nice and fattening dinner and was burping across the hallway when Hotohori called me. " Excuse me, Lady Miaka, Miko-sama, Suzaku no Miko, Mistress Miaka, Miko-chan or whatever you wish to be called, would you mind staying in my room for tonight? " I turned pink, maybe because he asked me if I wanted to sleep with him, or maybe because I had too much Fried Dumpling and Tea. " Okay, " I bubbled mindlessly. I hiccuped over to my room and took out the robe they had prepared for me.  
  
Yui came wandering in. " Oh hello, " She sighed. " Strange here, isn't it? But I can't say the food wasn't good. Gee, I wonder how we communicate with them? " I shrugged and pulled on my robe. Kasumi came bouncing in, full as a belly ( does that sound right? ) " Hey, your robes too open, " She pointed out. I tightened it. " Come on, I'm getting sleepy, " Kasumi grumbled. Yui excused herself, taking along her lavender robe. Kasumi put her own robe over her clothes. " Can't be too careful with that perverted idiot Tamahome poking around, " She hissed to no one in particular. " You shouldn't have stripped yourself entirely, but anyway, it's just me and Yui. " Kasumi yawned and turned over, starting to snore.  
  
" Not tonight, " I mumbled. " I'm sleeping with Hotohori. " Kasumi jolted awake. " In that? " She cried, pointing to my undies and robe. " Yes, " I answered, then I waltzed out of the room before she could protest. After asking 8 maids the direction to Hotohori's room, I knocked on it. " Come in, " Went Hotohori's elegant voice. I edged inside and shut the door. Hotohori sat in front of the same mirror me and Kasumi went to two weeks ago. He turned around and faced me, wearing a very revealing and open nightie. I turned tomato red and headed towards the bed, feeling full and strange.  
  
Hotohori came sweeping after me, his face with a weird, distracted, and for some reason, passionate look. I decided now was the best time to tell him that Nuriko liked him.  
  
" You know, someone near you likes you....... " I said to him. Hotohori gave a faint smile. "Who is she like?" He edged closer, so I could hear him. " Well, she's really beautiful and special. " Hotohori's smile grew so wide, it was creepy.  
  
All of sudden, he yelled, " MIAKA! I-I can't help it anymore, I love you! I really do! I know you like me too, you just said that you did, your so beautiful and kind and special becuase your Suzaku no Miko......." And he leaned forward to give me a kiss, breathing heavily on my face, eyes alight with hope of me returning his love ( that's the sort of thing that would make Kasumi puke ). My head, though, was exploding. I hadn't meant for Hotohori to think I liked him, and now Nuriko would be meaner than ever. And there was one more thing.......Tamahome. I didn't know what was wrong with myself, but even if I don't say it to him, I liked him, sort of. But there was Hotohori, leaning at me with a hungry look on his face, so close a millimeter forward would send us into a long, unlikely kiss. I closed my mouth. I had lack of saliva. Hotohori's eyes seemed to be reaching out to me. He bent closer. We were nearly in that unlikely kiss. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that the bed-curtains were half drawn open, but I just couldn't do it.  
  
There was nothing I could do, and so, all I could do was pretend that he was........ Tamahome. But then, miraculosly, he stopped, and my stomach lurched upward. I looked at him, puzzled. He pulled out his sword, which made a weird mettalic sound. I thought he was going to plunge it into my heart ( Crazy thought there. ) but instead, he whirled around and sliced the screen door rice paper thingy. And there, to my horror, was Tamahome and Nuriko. I nearly shrieked out loud, but instead I hid under the blanket. Nuriko and Tama looked away, pretending they hadn't been listening in and doing weird egyptian actions. But of course Hotohori saw through them. " What do you want? " He practically barked.  
  
How long had they been there? I couldn't imagine what sort of torture I would get the next day. I let out a small sniffle and sob. " I came here to pick Miaka up. " Tama muttered gruffly. " Miaka shall stay here, thank you very much. " Hotohori answered. Nuriko had teared away, and, if I wasn't mistaken, was crying. Great. Now the only thing missing was for Hotohori to propose or something. Guess what? He did.  
  
I jumped about three feet or so the same time Tama went, " Whaaaattttt??? " Angry and embarassed, I cried, " What do you mean? I'm only fifteen! " ( Wow! That ryhmes. I've never been much of a poet. Yui was the only one poetic among the three of us. ) I felt as though Kasumi had done what she'd been threatening to do since she was 4, put her fist through my belly. Hotohori turned to me, looking a bit sad, and mumbled, " Think about it, please. " Tamahome looked turned off and shuffled away. I sank into the mattress, speechless, and stayed that way until I fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
I woke up the next morning, drowsy and unhappy. Maybe it was just a dream?My robe was partially open, and I closed it quickly, looking around for Yui and Kasumi. But I wasn't in my room, I was in the emperor's room. Geez. It wasn't a dream after all.  
  
I climbed out of bed, put on fresh clothes, and trotted downstairs. I passed Tamahome on the way to my room. " Hey Miaka. " He said, pausing at me and eyeing me like I was some-thing fungusy. " I have to go out and find work in the city. But, in the meantime, why don't you go hang out with Nuriko? I'm sure she'll be, er......pleased to see you. " At exactly the same time he said: " See you, " Nuriko popped out of nowhere, *scaring out the crap from me* ( *(c) the infamous Kasumi Otome. )  
  
" MIAKKKKAAAA!!!!! " She yelled, fingernails curled upwards, eyeballs shrunk, fire dancing in the background, face and eyes red, and horrible fangs petruding from her mouth. I leaped bacwards in surprise and horror. " Wahhhhhhh!!!! AIIIEEEE!!!!!!! " I screeched. She looked like some horrible monster-vampire-demon-lady. She took Tama by the arm and dragged him onward. " Come on. To the city we go, to get rid of this - this thing. " She looked at me like a was a slug that was covered in things the cat had eaten.  
  
They trotted away. I decided to go after them. Yui and Kasumi were somewhere safe, so they could wait. Besides, I wanted more sightseeing. I sneaked into the washroom when no one was looking at stole what seemed like a very old cloak. I threw it over myself and dashed outwards, after Nuriko and Tamahome.  
  
***  
  
I had been following them stealthily for awhile. I think they hadn't noticed yet. Then there was a big crowd near a platform, probably were they had concerts. But most people were just buying fish and liver. Suddenly, Tama rushed up and onto the platform, waving something in the air. I recognized them as the Green Gum I gave him. " LOOK HERE! ONLY 6000 YUAN FOR A SPECIAL ITEM THE SUZAKU NO MIKO HAS GIVEN ME! " Tamahome started to advertise. I saw Nuriko's mouth twitch as Tama mentioned me.  
  
People looked over to see what he was doing. " Do you really know the miko? " One of them asked. " Yeah! " The crowd pressed. Tama nodded. The people didn't seem to believe him, so I ran up to help. " HE DOES! " I yelled, throwing off my cloak. Everyone was silent. " Look at her clothes, " I heard one of them whisper. I stayed there with a triumphant look on my face, Tama goggling at me with an expression that clearly said, " You shouldn't be out of the palace right now, you know that, you stupid girl. " Everyone was murmuring, and then without any sign whatsoever, they, well..........pounced.  
  
I was swallowed by the crowd. I was probably churning in it's belly when Tama finnaly dragged me out. " The next time you do that, Miaka, I'm warning you, the next time, I'm not saving you. " I gulped guiltily. He led me into an empty alley, and we rested against the wall, panting. " Tamahome.....what do you really think of me? " I asked him. He opened his mouth to answer, but instead he let out what sounded like a " huh? " Thugs came barging out nowhere, and the next second, one had grabbed me.  
  
" Yeek! "I tried to bite his finger. " Ohhh, that's a tough little girlie you've got here! What about selling her to us, HUH? " They dribbled. Tamahome answered " Never, "Then he gave a quick sidestep to the right to avoid being hit and delivered a blow Kasumi would give all her hair for ( she would gladly give her hair. )  
  
I succeded in nibbling his finger and backed against the wall, only to find a man with a dagger waiting for me. " Come on, " He urged Tama. " Three sacks of gold, what an offer. " Uh oh. Tama was sure to say yes, money was his true love. I'd be sold anytime now. " I've told you, I WILL NEVER SELL THE MIKO. " And with that he beat them all up. I looked around cluelessly, and for a second saw Nuriko huddled against the wall on the alley beside us.  
  
Then the heavens started to pee, and down came pelting drops of rain. Tamahome had a shiny cut on his cheek and his sign was shining like mad. " WHY?! " I cried all of a sudden. Tama looked taken aback. " Why what? " He asked. " WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS GETTING YOURSELF INTO TROUBLE, FOR ME, OF ALL PEOPLE? " I yelled. Tama looked really irritated, and I think to shake the subject of, said " It doesn't matter. "  
  
I was overwhelmed with rage. " IT DOES MATTER, YOU DUMMY, BECAUSE, BECAUSE..........BECUASE IM IN LOVE WITH YOU!!!!! " And then I realized all too late that I had let too much out. " I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way about you, not even slightly, and I protect you because I must, for you are the miko. "  
  
I would have shouted out my reply, but suddenly I couldn't speak. My head ached, everything was dark, and, suddenly, uncosciously, I fell.  
  
( END of Episode 4, Uneven Communications, and chapter 5 )  
  
Angels wings  
  
My guardian means so many things  
  
As well as protection  
  
Maybe even a faint trace of love  
  
And a smile granted by heavens above  
  
Saving me is all your for  
  
But I wish you could be something more  
  
You don't need to love me back  
  
Even if your embrace is what I lack  
  
Lifting me, saving me  
  
Is it against your will?  
  
Just remember that I love you still  
  
I'm not really hurt by your unreturned feelings  
  
Isn't there anything to make even  
  
Our uneven communications  
  
I know I cant make you love me  
  
My guardian is all you can be  
  
Hey, Angel, tell me where  
  
You got those Angel Wings that I love so  
  
Angel Wings........  
  
-bk0011 


	6. Love is so Distant (Yui)

Authors note: He - lloooo again....Hey, Otaku Pitcher, I'm glad you like Kasumi. I can't write without making girls sound like tomboys, so I made Kasumi one. Anyway, sorry for the slow work. I'm still adjusting to write about FY again, and I've forgotten some things I'll need for future chapters. Can anyone tell me a site with the names of the Genbu and Byakko seishi? It would really help. And now, without further ado, Chapter 6...  
  
Chapter 6.............Love is So Distant ( Yui )  
  
I wandered around the palace. " So good.....the food here is so good. " I mumbled to myself, clutching my belly and wondering how many pounds I gained. Kasumi had wandered off, probably looking for someone to tease, and I didn't know were Miaka went. The palace was really beautiful and big. We had been staying here for two weeks at most already.  
  
I had already seen the shrine and most of the rooms. I turned around to go back to my room, when some voices sounded around the corner. " I don't know what happened, we were just in the village, and then she collapsed. Do you think it's the Sudden Disease that No One Knows? I don't think there are any remedies. " It was Tamahome. It's kind of embarrasing to say, but in truth I'm er......well, attracted is the sublest way to say it, to him. "What's wrong?" I asked, dashing forward.  
  
" It's Miaka. She's affected by the Sudden Disease that No One Knows. It's been spreading everywhere. No one knows it because they're still thinking of a name. " Tamahome replied. Miaka was limp and unconscious, held up only by Tama. I touched her forehead. " It's a fever, " I explained. " But it's a very severe one. I haven't got the right medications for it. They're all in.......my world. "  
  
Tamahome looked at me. " This veebler thing, or whatever you call it, is it really all that severe? " He asked. I looked at Miaka, felt her head again and nodded. Tama blinked, and said, " Isn't there anything that we can do? For now, I mean. " " You could get her some clean, warm water. " I answered. He clapped his hands, and two maids appeared. " You, inform the emperor Miaka has fainted. And you, get me some water. "  
  
Hotohori appeared minutes later, clothes trailing behind him. " What is this news about the Miko not feeling well?! " He cried. Then he spotted Miaka and clapped a hand over his mouth. The second maid came rushing in, a jug in her hands. I peered into it. Little black stuff were floating in it. " This isn't filtered, is it? " I asked, turning pale and green ( the result was a papaya color. ) Hotohori looked thoughtful. " What is this feelturd thing? It's straight from the river, sun heated. Of course, we pick the tadpoles and maggots out. The rest is said to bring you longer life. "  
  
I coughed and said, " You know, I think Kasumi had her water jug in her bag....." And I rushed off to find it. Kasumi was grumbling in our room as always. I reached for her bag. " AND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?! " She barked. " Miaka's sick, and needs water, " I murmured. " Ah, finnaly. The pig got sick because of her need of lyposuction. " This is not a time to joke, " I told her flatly, and then I pulled out her jug and rushed off.  
  
Tama forced Miaka's mouth open and I poured 1/4th of the contents into her mouth. Hotohori ordered a maid to prepare a room for Miaka immediately. Tama dragged her into our room with Kasumi still critiscizing everything. Then he was sent out as we changed Miaka ( with much persuading for Kasumi to help ). " Stupid prat, I bet she doesn't know how to change by herself, " Kasumi groaned as she rolled over Miaka and I tied her robe's belt. Miaka stirred and mumbled. I untied her buns and her hair fell loose in long brown strands.  
  
Kasumi dusted her hands and sat down on the bed. " That's it for me, " she said defiantly. I finished up with Miaka and let Tamahome in, who was followed by a huffy looking Nuriko and a worried-looking Hotohori. The lot of them picked her up and took her away, with me and Kasumi following. They stopped abruptly before a room. Kasumi peeked from behind me as Nuriko twisted the doorknob open. " What a room! " She exclaimed, forgetting to grumble.  
  
Lush pillows and a comfy-looking rest bed sat in the middle with a great curtain draped over it's sides. 2 grand looking plants were set near the window in which sunlight streamed in. A golden tray with 2 jugs of water and a glass was on top of a wooden table. A wardrobe was over to the right while a jewel-encrusted mirror overlooked a table on the left. In short, it was a grand room.  
  
A maid that was waiting rushed to us, helped lift Miaka onto the bed, bowed, and left. Miaka opened her eyes and looked up, grinning weakly. " Ooooch! My head hurts...Oh Yui, did I get a fever? " She asked. I held my finger up to my lips to shut her trap, and nodded. Hoto looked on, as if mortified. Then he gestured for Miaka to look at the Golden pull chain he was holding. " Use this to call on the chamber maids whenever you need them. " Miaka nodded and closed her eyes. Tama put his face near hers. "Miaka...promise me you'll be okay..." She snorted and rolled over in reply. I looked from Tama to Miaka in disgust and envy. She wasn't right for him, I knew she wasn't right for him...  
  
Nuriko and Kasumi were faced opposite each other. They hadn't been speaking since that last incident, and Kasumi's cheek was still red where she had hit her. I was surprised her backbone hadn't cracked. The column was awfully hard, and though Nuriko payed for the repairing, I wasn't sure how much damage it had done to Kasumi's back. She was walking around in a stiff, half-bent-over manner nowadays. Maybe she was acting to make her guilty for what she did. You can never tell with Kasumi.  
  
Miaka was asleep. We stood around her for awhile, lingering. Once in awhile Hoto told me to check her fever. Kasumi was walking back and forth, wringing her hands, making dumb comments, and clicking her tounge. Nuriko looked at her, disgusted. Then at some point, Miaka cried out: "Keisuke! Onnisan! Tell Mom to buy that strawberry-banana flavored medicine! You know! The one for fever! Keisuke! Onii-chan!!!" She stretched out her hand. "Where are you going? To the department store? Keisuke! Keisuke!" Then she slumped back and snoozed again.  
  
Hoto stood up from where he was sitting at the edge of the bed. " That is it! " He cried. " That is it! The answer! "  
  
Kasumi looked up for once and spat, "What is it, you noisy goon?! " I wished she just shut up. Nuriko looked ready to kill her. Hoto looked surprised. Tama looked at Miaka (yeech!) Nuriko opened her mouth, and said coldly "How dare you! My Hotohori is certainly NOT a noisy goon. If I am not mistaken, you are the noisy goon. You haven't shut her mouth since we entered. You goon! You witch!! " And Nuriko's pretty feautures seemed to rapidly change, and she looked like a barbarian from the jungles. So did Kasumi.  
  
" Your Hotohori? " She hissed softly. " Your Hotohori? Hah! Since when did he belong to you? What relation do you have to him anyway? What tiny bit of a particle of feeling does he have for you? What - " Hoto, who looked embarassed that the subject was him, and quickly butted in by saying: " Nuriko is one of my best ladies-in-waiting. If you please, Lady Kasumi, Lady Nuriko, let us stop this little dilemma. I had an announcement to make before I was interrupted by..." He looked at Kasumi. " ....Miaka's friend. " I heard Nuriko seeth to Hotohori, in what was supposedly a low tone: "What right do you have to call her Lady, my dear emperor? She is but a flea. " Hotohori looked at her sharply. " You know very well, Lady Nuriko. Any friend of the Miko shall be considered and treated higher than the rest. You may keep quiet now. " Nuriko looked hurt and closed her mouth.  
  
" Now this is what I have discovered: Miaka, with all due respect, is HOMESICK. " Tama looked up swiftly. " Homesick?! Then we must get her back at once. " Nuriko looked blank. " How do we do that? " I questioned. " Simple, " Hotohori said. " I know a witch woman that may be of great help to us. Her name is Taiitsukun. She lives in the Mountain Taikyouko, behind the woods. Let us see her. " We nodded, and agreed to go there a week after.  
  
***  
  
Miaka was recovering as the days went by. She was still sick, but that didn't affect her a bit. She was still jolly, plump, stupid Miaka. Which I hated. She was all over Tamahome. Way over. Drooling over. It was as obvious as the universe. But I kept cool. I'm not into making a big, distressed, unhappy, sick scene in front of everyone. I wasn't going to pick a fight with Miaka. Not when everyone was so in love with her, being the celebrity Miko she was.  
  
It was revolting to watch people bow at her. It ripped my soul to see her, burning up, feverish, yet ordering around the maids like machines. Hotohori adored her. Tamahome cared for her. Me? I was considered a V.I.P, but that was about it. Of course, everyone was ordered to call me Lady and answer politely. But that was all. No caring emperor. No adorable bodyguard. Life was cruel.  
  
I spent half my time reading my books. The palace of Konan had a beautiful, large, library. I would spend hours cooped up in my favourite nook, beside two bookshelfs. Not only were there books, there were also scrolls. And of course, I had my schoolbooks with me. They were tucked under my jacket the whole time. Such luck. It was kind of hard to read the Chineese scribbles. But hey, I would learn, right? I covered the basic and afterbasic words. I knew them since I had studied historical arts in school. Then I would try to decipher the harder, more advanced words. It kind of worked. I buried my emotion with books. It was all I could do to keep cool. And I, after all, still had some studying to do.  
  
Kasumi in the meantime was having trouble with something. I couldn't tell what. Maybe it was her overflowing anger at Nuriko. Maybe it was her aching back. She was rubbing it continously, and her face was usually contorted with pain when she bent over. Of course, she won't admit it. She's proud Kasumi. Pain is something she gets along with.  
  
Nuriko, or Lady Kourin, was a different story. She treated me respectfully, but there seemed to be a wall between her and Kasumi, and her and Miaka. Well, the wall with Kasumi was more inpetrateable. Over the week she grown more intimate with Miaka. But with Kasumi...I don't know what happened. Perhaps I missed something. I learned from the maids that their had been a squabble at Nuriko's room the other day. And that was all. I couldn't help feeling uneasy around her. She was, of course, a seishi, and her strengh was great, but there was something odd about her, and I just couldn't place it. She seemed akward at times, and always made a big show if someone happened to use the bathroom the same time as her. Weird.  
  
Tamahome was looking thinner these days. He seemed fairly stressed, and I couldn't helping knowing it was about Miaka. Was something bothering him? What did happen on that day when she slept with Hotohori? Nuriko and Tamahome were both really mad after that. I asked Ms. Kourin but she snapped at me and called me a no-good, nosy woman. And I didn't dare ask Tama. He just wasn't in the mood for it. Hotohori was still pretty, but his radiance had faded and his smile seem forced. Yuck. All Miaka-ized, of course.  
  
The day before the trip, I packed my things. The emeperor had provided us with cloth bags. I packed two scrolls, my english book, and some clean clothes. Kasumi packed her jug, her socks, some clothes, and food. I didn't know about Miaka. She was practically well already, and I didn't know how she did it. Sometimes, she would cough, occasionally barf, and sometimes she blacked out. But half the time she was fine. After packing, I went to the dinner table. It was half-occupied. Tamahome, Hotohori and Nuriko was there. None of them were eating yet. It was a custom to wait for the Miko before eating. It was grandly set as always. The spread looked delicious.  
  
There was a huge roast duck in the center, surronded with fresh garden sprouts. There were rich vegetables drizzled with some secret sauce. Minced meat, Sweet and Sour Pork, and Sumptious Shrimp Rolls were laid out in little pots. Three mountains of fried rice were placed in sparkly gold platters. Assorted dimsum was piled high in a a decorative bowl with fine Suzaku paintings. A pot of hot noodles and soup was steaming, and there was fresh, clean tea in every cup. Some fresh fruits were also there. My stomach started to rumble.  
  
I took my seat in the left side of Miaka's chair. Pretty soon Kasumi came grumbling in and sat at the right. And then Miaka made her grand entrance, as always, accompanied with three maids and a lady in waiting. Ugh. At least there were no minstrels playing banjos. And no scribes kissing her feet. She wore a very stuffy looking dress, with gold lace and trimmings, and a big Suzaku print. There was also a big cut to show off her fat leg. Puke. Tama and Hoto stood up reverently. Nuriko eyed her dress and muttered, "I never get sexy clothes like that." I stood up too. Miaka smiled at me. I rolled my eyes. She always made a grand entrance. She always wore a new dress. Kasumi refused to wear dresses, and she just kept washing and reusing her school uniform. I was given a plain robe and outing dress to wear.  
  
Miaka sat down, and spreading out her hand, allowed them to sit. Tama was looking at her like she was quite something new. I couldn't help noticing he didn't take his eyes off her. Ugh! Ugh! My head repeated. I drank my tea to calm me, but ended up burning my tounge. "Acck!" I sputtered. Miaka ran behind me and began to hug me tight, doing the Heimlich manuever. " Don't you dare! " I cried. " It was tea, not a fish bone! " Miaka dropped her hands, grinning from ear to ear. "Sorry," She said. She didn't sound sorry. Kasumi looked ready to barf. Tama looked jealous. Hoto looked amused. Nuriko looked disgusted.  
  
I couldn't take it. I slammed down my cup and tea splashed onto my plate. " YOU DONT SOUND SORRY! " I yelled. Miaka's eyes faltered. " Yui? I didn't mean anything. " She said softly. " I know you didn't. You don't mean anything. To me. " I said. Miaka's eyes grew wide with shock. " Yui! My friend! What's gotten into you? Oh Yui! " I met her gaze. " Ms. Celebrity! I didn't know you cared! " I whined cruelly. Miaka started to cry. Kasumi smiled. "Shut up, you baby! Shut up before I SCREAM! " Then I stopped. I was screaming. She continued to sob. Then I did it. I couldn't help it. I brought up my hand. And, as if in slow motion, I brought it down with the force of an elephant. SLAP!!  
  
Miaka looked at me. Her look was full of sorrow. " Oh Yui...why are you acting this way? Yui...please, you can tell me anything. If you want something, I'll give it to you. But, please...why are you acting this way? " Tears continued to stream down her pink cheeks.Tama stood up from the table. His fists were balled. He was not pleased. " WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? " He yelled at me. Hotohori looked frightened. Nuriko looked excited. Kasumi looked excited. " HOW COULD YOU SLAP MIAKA? SHE'S YOU FRIEND, D*MMIT! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM? " I shook my head. " You'd never understand! " I screamed. Now I was crying too. Then I turned and ran. I heard Miaka's voice call after me. "Yui!" She cried. "Yui..."  
  
***  
  
I was lost. I did not know how far I ran. I slumped against a tree, breathing heavily. My breath came out in sharp intakes. I rubbed my eyes. I could barely see. I was in a forest. Lost in a forest. The whole world seem to be watching me. I felt bareback naked. I huddled into a ball. They wont look for me. I've slapped their Miko. She's not my friend. I hate you, Miaka. I've always hated you. You were always popular among the students, and you had more friends than me. I just wanted to be as well known as you. Now I never can. All I want is Tamahome. That's all. He's all I want...  
  
I was disturbed from my thoughts by a sharp whizzing sound. My eyes grew wide. A weird, ball-like thing whizzed past me, just missing my ear. I tried to scream. But a hand clamped over my mouth and pulled me into darkness...  
  
***  
  
Ummm....Was that me? I opened my eyes. My view was blurry, but soon it focused. I sat up so quickly it was like I was electrocuted. " You're awake. " That wasn't me. I swerved my head swiftly to the right. There, crouching, was...a boy of my age. He had blonde hair. and blue eyes. He grinned at me slyly. I got up. "Where am I? Who are you?!" I demanded. He got up and met my stare. " I'm Seiryuu Star Warrior Suboshi. It's an honor to meet you, Seiryuu no Miko-san. " (Ending song starts)  
  
***  
  
  
  
Love, Love,  
  
It passes by like a cloud  
  
Dragging me into darkness  
  
Pouring hope into me like rain  
  
And mingling with my feelings  
  
Love, Love,  
  
So close yet so far  
  
If anything, Love is just  
  
So distant.  
  
( Author's note: Yis, I knows, I am late and Yui's chapter is short. I gotts speed up d stowry a li'l, so sowwy if ur fav. seishi don't get much. I'll mayk summat outta dem l8ter) 


	7. Seiryuu Star Warrior Suboshi (Kasumi)**(...

Hiya again.  
  
This is the last chapter I've written when I was liking FY, so it's quite long. Ackk! I'm not getting any reviews! I dunno if I should be keepiing this up, but anyway...~~ Hey, thanks again Otaku Pitcher for your reviews...the only thing is, I need that site with the Genbu and Byakko star warrior names! I know there was one...  
  
The next chapter might take quite long to finish!  
  
- bk0011  
  
  
  
Chapter 7.........Seiryuu Star warrior Suboshi ( Kasumi )  
  
I pulled on my school jacket. "That stupid Yui! Acting like some dumb tragic heroine from a teen love story!" Yui had run in tears from the dinner table. Hotohori was confident she'd come back in a while. but she didn't. And now I had to look for her. My small bag was packed - there was my lighter, a towel, my jug, a first aid kit I found in Yui's bag, a little cloth and an extra shirt I found in my dusty wardrobe (it was blue.) I pulled it on my back. I think that was only then that I noticed there was a big hole in the right-upper part of my jacket. " Oh crap of all poops!" I screamed. I took it off. It was cold, but I could take it. It was unusually cold here. Especially at night. I slipped out of the room and into the hallway.  
  
Nuriko was out there. She looked at me with a side glance. Like I was a maid. " What are you doing here? " I barked. She tossed her very, very long hair. " Waiting for you. It was *ahem* against my will. But Lord Hotohori requested I do it, and so, it was very difficult to turn it down. So here I am. " I eyed her coat jealously. " What? " She muttered. " Cold? That isn't my problem. " " I know it isn't! " I snapped. " Yeesh! You don't have to be so finicky about it. But if your going to be so snappish about it, then here. " She handed me a small red rag.  
  
" This is my worst cloth. But you can use it. Go wrap it around your skinny shoulders. " I took it and pulled it over my shoulders. She looked at me, then giggled. " It matches your...er, inexpensive clothes. " I knew what she meant. My ugly, worn out clothes. I turned around without a word. Then I headed downstairs. " Wait! " She cried. " Aren't you going to express your gratitude? " She called after me. " What for? For giving me a used dish towel and then snickering at me? " I yelled back. She put her hands on her hips. " That's some thanks I get! It isn't fit to be around your ugly bones! I demand it given back! " I didn't stop heading down the stairs. She charged after me. " You - " She cried. But then Hotohori passed by, and Nuriko stopped her screaming and smiled sweetly at him.  
  
" Good luck in finding Lady Yui. " He said. " What? You're not coming? " I said in surprise. " Why, no. I, er...have work to do. " But I knew the real reason. He didn't want to leave Miaka. It was like she was some sort of superstar. " And besides, she couldn't have gone that far. Just keep your eyes open. I assume you'll be safe with Nuriko alone..." He nodded toward her. She flapped her eyelashes. " And vice versa. "  
  
" NO WAY!! " I screamed. " ALONE WITH THAT-SHE-WOMAN! AUGH! WHY MUST I ALWAYS BE TORTURED? WHY- " Hoto looked alarmed. " Ok, fine, I'll send a guard. " he coughed. " Umm, and here's a lantern. Put it in your knapsack. " He gave it to Nuriko. She had a cloth bag around her back. She folded it and tucked it in neatly. " Come back when you get tired, " Hoto said with a wave of his hand. Like if we got lost, he didn't care. He took a brisk look at the two of us. " Why - that looks like the same shawl I gave to Lady Nuriko last year! " He cried, pointing to the rag on my back. " It was?! " Nuriko cried. She snatched it back. " Of course it was...I let her feel it's soft velvet for awhile, that's all. " Hoto nodded. " Yes. Ok. So you are to head off to the ShinLao Shu Forest behind the castle. Best of luck, and may Suzaku protect you. " Then he left.  
  
***  
  
The guard turned out to be some balding, 50 - year old guy. I kept him as a shield between me and the freak. His name was " Fut Twen Mah Shin a Lin a Lin Wen Tai Shi. " Or something like that. He had a tummy the size of a little Miaka. I let him hold my bag since he wasn't doing much. Nuriko held the lantern. In the dark glow, it struck me how small and unwomanly her eyes were. She looked at me, and I turned away sharply. Yuck. I can't believe I was looking at her. She was a pain to the eye. It was worse than poking it with a needle.  
  
" Wer we gou? " Mr. FTMSALALWTS asked in his big, beefy voice. " We are to look for Ms. Yui, " Nuriko said prominently (what does prominent mean, anyway?) " Hu shueh? Som perdy cheeck? Hegh, hegh, hugh, hugh, hagh! " He was getting on my nerves. " Shaddup! " I grumbled. My ponytail felt tight. I let it loose. I hadn't done that in six days.  
  
Nuriko halted. " What's this? " She said. " I didn't know you had hair. " I balled my hands into fists. " And you've got as much hair as a 1000 year old caveman! Even in your - - thing! " I retorted. " Bring it on! " She said. FTMSALALWTS looked startled and moved out of the way. " EARGH! " Nuriko screamed, lunging forward. " Oomph! " She fell on the ground, since her clothes were much too thick. I think it was like walking in a huge potato. She had lost, and we hadn't even fighted yet. Hah! She didn't know how to fight! What a big surprise for me. I remembered to store it in my head.  
  
" Puleesh, ladeesh! " FT - fine lets just call him Ugly. (Even though Nuriko is uglier). - said. " Shtop thish faytihng. " I punched him across the face. " You STOP, Fatso! Don't say a word to me ever again! " He looked hurt, and took refuge on Nuriko's right side. She looked disgusted (I don't know if it was being placed next to me, or him clinging to her skirt) but she shunted him right back into the middle. " Stay there! " She ordered, pointing her long, nail polished fingernailed finger right at him.  
  
We walked the rest of the way in silence. There were some owls, and occasionally a racoon skittered across our path. At one point, our light went out, and Ugly let out a howl. Nuriko looked at it for a second. " Oh perfect, " She grumbled sarcastically. I ordered Ugly to give me my bag and I rummaged through it. " I know it's here, somewhere, " I muttered. I took hold of my lighter (it's shaped like a toilet) and I flicked the lighter- thing quickly. (I mastered flicking, my brothers always used to smoke.) Psssh! A little flame arose. " Hold out the lamp! " I ordered. she did so, and I removed the cap. I quickly lit the half-burned-down wick in it, and Nuriko put the cap back on. I pinched out the remaining fire and singed down my fingers a little.  
  
Suddenly there was a howl. I whirled around. It didn't sound like it was Ugly. And there - approaching - was a - wolf! It was huge. Oh man. It was huge. I dropped my lighter lightly. I would need both hands to fight. I could pick up my precious lighter again later. Nuriko choked a "Help!", and dropped the lamp, and her bag too. Ugly took one look at it, screamed, whirled around and ran away. With my bag. Uh-oh. He was gone. With my medi kit. That coward. I balled my hands into fists, ready for action. " Nice wolfie, " Nuriko cooed. It's yellow eyes flashed. She took a step back. The wolf glared at her, daring her to go further. She didn't. If I moved, it would pounce. If I didn't move, it would pounce anyway. I winced. Those eyes made me feel exposed.  
  
" Grrr-ooowwaaaooor!!! " It roared, jumping up. I dodged it carefully and quickly, and raised my fist to punch it's underbelly. It was too quick! Two sharp-teeth lined jaws closed down on my hand. " AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGHHHHH! " I yelled into the night. I broke into a sweat. It might as well have bitten my darn hand off. Fortunately, Nuriko stepped behind it, gasping, and with her amazing strength, yanked it back like a puppy. She held if for a while, not knowing what to do with the monster she was embracing. Even the wolf kept still for a shortie, surprised. In that instance I glanced at my hand. It was luckily still there. My good old fighting hand. Blood dripped freely from the palm, and it was slowly spreading to my arm like a river. My thumb and middle finger were bloody too. Wolf saliva was all over, and a bit of gross yellow puss was oozing out of my pinky. Ouch. But I couldn't keep staring. Nuriko was still struggling with the wolf. We had to weaken it before she threw it.  
  
In one quick, fluid movement, I dove down, picked up my lighter with my good hand, and jumped at the wolf, flicking madly. Pssshhh! Went the fire again. It was only a small one, but I closed my eyes and thrust it forward. " AAAWWWWWRRRRROOOO! " It howled. I opened my eyes. A part of his fur was badly burnt. And so were my fingers. I was still holding the lighter to it's skin, and while the wolf's fur was singed, so were my fingers. I quickly withdrew so it wouldn't chow my other hand. I nodded at Nuriko. She picked it up and hurled it. " AWROOOOO! " It howled, and it's voice faded as it sailed over the trees.  
  
I dropped to the ground. Great. I had crispy, burnt fingers and a bloody, red hands. It was the first time I'd felt REAL pain(aside from the time I was 6 and my 9 brothers beat me up). Oh yeah. It sure was Pain. My vision blurred and I felt myself get teary. I was teary! Augh! Never! I wiped my face with my burnt hands quickly. The salty beads stung it. Nuri hurried over, looking worried. She peered at my hands. " Oh dear! " She cried. " My medi-kit.... " I managed to gasp. " That b*stard Shin - Ah - Lin took it.... " I rasped. " We need to get that cleaned! " She said, grossed out, and clutching her cheeks.  
  
" Well, I can walk, I just can't move my hands a lot..." I answered. She picked up the lamp, and then her bag and then helped me up. I gave her the lighter. " You hold it...I can't. " I muttered. She tucked it into her belt. " Master Hotohori told me of a little brook here...it's got to be here somewhere..." She told me. I hobbled best as I could, looking at my gross hands once in awhile. " Was that your first encounter with a wolf? " Nuriko asked. I nodded. " Yeah. Was it yours? " " Yes. But I think horses are worse. " I looked at her. " Horses? What makes you think they're so dangerous? I've ridden them thrice. " She looked away. "Hmph. Don't ask me too many questions, you nosy young lady."  
  
Soon we found the stream she talked of. It had fresh, clean water and was shallow. Ever so carefully, I dipped my burnt hand into it. " Yee-oow! " I cried. " Man! That smarts! " I quickly took it out and started blowing on it. " It's the only way to heal, " Nuriko answered primly. She took ahold of both my hands and plunged them in. " AHHHH! " I yelled. " Shhh! " She cried. " Don't attract more wolves! We've had enough trouble already. " I closed my eyes and tried to bear it. Slowly, the pain reduced. Nuriko let go. " Keep them there. I'll look for cloth. " She opened her bag. " Oh darn. All I have are designer towels. And I'm not about to waste them on you... " She gave me a glance. I stuck out my tounge.  
  
" If you're not going to do anything, then I'll just tear my sock! " I said. She tutted, and then looked down at her dress. " Oh well. It can't be helped. At least I am wearing my ugly one. " Then she bit a part of a layer of her dress and tore it apart. She just tore it - - just like that. I got my hands out of the water and rested my chin on them while sitting on a rock. The sky was still very black. She come over and started tying the torn fabric around my hands. " We still haven't found Yui, " I murmured. She stood up briskly. " Yes, that we haven't. If you feel well enough, maybe we can continue our search. "  
  
I got up. " Yeah, sure. " Nuriko picked up the lantern and soon we were off again. An orange streak had appeared in the sky and I started to yawn. I stumbled once in awhile, but hey, I can take a lot of pain. The cut wasn't too deep(well, ok, it was). And besides, when I did stumble, or when flies got interested in my wounds, Nuriko helped. I guess she wasn't so bad(but she's still bad.) We had probably covered half a mile when there was a loud slapping sound and what seemed like a muffled voice yelped " Seiryuu no Miko?! " but it was cut off sharply. " Oh no! " I moaned, kicking the dirt. " That was Yui! I'd recognize that voice anywere! " We took off in the direction of the voice. The twigs and branches cracked under our feet as we went deeper into the forest. Then we reached a clearing.  
  
***  
  
Yui was there. She was standing up, but she was being held by someone, and that someone's hand was clamped over her mouth. Nuriko looked at that someone sharply. It was a boy. He looked about 15, and had blonde hair and what seemed like - I couldn't tell - blue eyes. They had some kind of glint in them. I looked at him steadily. My hands were useless, but my feet and legs could still cause quiet an impact. Nuriko looked as ready as me. Her eyes were narrowed.  
  
Yui looked surprised to see us. For a second she seemed to gasp, but after, she quickly bit the guy's hand. " Mmph! " He grunted as Yui scampered towards us. She hid behind me, saying sorries. " That guy - Suboshi is his name - " She pointed at the blondie. " - Said I was Seiryuu no Miko! " Nuriko looked at Yui. " Come again? Seiryuu no Miko?! " I looked from Yui to Nuri and back again. " What's so wrong about that? " I asked. " Seiryuu, " Nuriko spat. " The God of War..." Yui's frightened eyes enlarged. " She's right, Kasumi. I've read all about that! Seiryuu is the God of War! Enemy of Suzaku! Kutou against Konan! " Ugh. Bookworm Yui.  
  
The kid - Suboshi - surveyed us. " Three helpless chicks against me. I guess that's a fair fight. " He said confidently. " Helpless? Helpless? We'll see who's helpless! " I yelled. Yui took one look at my hands and went berserk. " Kasumi! You can't fight like that! " She squealed. " SHUT UP! " I screeched. Yui squeaked.  
  
" NO ONE TELLS THE MIKO TO SHUT UP! " Suboshi yelled. Out of the darkness his weapons came. They looked like round watermelons connected by a string. He flipped up in the air and headed straight for me. Swerve right! Dash behind! He landed with a thud. I gave him a good kick. " Ackk! " He was on the ground. Nuriko rushed up with Yui behind her. " I'm giving you 3 seconds to run. " She said calmly. " Kuso! I wont! " He yelled indigantly. "Suit yourself." Nuriko shrugged, and took ahold of his arm. There was a sickening Ka-runch. Suboshi screamed. I mean screamed. " AAAAAIIIIAAAAA!!!!! " He yelled. He wasn't much of a boss, really. The wolf had been harder. Anyway, he was my age.  
  
He looked at us. There were tears in his eyes (weakling). " You wait - " He coughed. His voice was high-pitched. " You wait - Suzaku scum - Kutou - Kutou's army will come and crush you mice - And we'll get our miko - we'll get our miko. " He gave a sort of half grin to Yui, who clutched her cheeks, shook her head, and yelped. Then he kind of half-ran, half- limped away. Yui collapsed on the ground.  
  
" Lady Yui! " Nuriko said, kneeling down. I did too, and felt her forehead. " Jeez. She's burning up too. We must take her back A.S.A.P. " Nuriko looked puzzled. " A sap? Of which leaf? " I shook my head. " Never mind. " Nuriko put her over her shoulder like some kind of dead deer and we started back. The sky was growing bright already. A combination of salmon pink and orange mixed with the pretty blue sky, and drifts of white clouds were moving quickly. We started back on what we thought was our way. When we reached the brook, it was kind of easy. Pretty soon the palace was in sight. Iniside, Yui was given her seperate room too so as not to spread the disease. So I was in my room alone. As soon as I hit the bed, I snoozed. I hadn't even fixed up my hands yet. But the night had been tiring.  
  
***  
  
The next day, however, I was taken to the doctor, who looked over my hands. He mashed a weird green leaf and mixed it with some sweet smelling liquid, and applied it to my burnt hand. It was cooling and soothing. Yet on my other hand he applied a very salty, painful, sizzling medicine. He said it was made of beachwater and rose thorns, and hyacinth flower petals. I flinched. Then he wrapped up my hands in a silky gauze and advised me not to move them much. He also took a look at my back (not without getting hit in the nose) and said I had a blister on it. And a bruise.  
  
" What caused this? " He asked. " Oh, just some evil-witch-b*tch- super-strong-lady. Slapped me and sent me crashing into a pillar. No big deal. A little stone from it chipped into my back. That's probably the blister. And the impact was startlingly strong. That's what likely caused the bruise. But hey, nothing I can't handle. " I muttered sarcastically. It was true, though. The doctor eyed me. " Tough girl, aren't yeh? "  
  
" Oh, I've had worse. "  
  
" Honestly? "  
  
" What do you care? "  
  
" And who is the evil witch lady? "  
  
" Try and guess. "  
  
" I hear it was the suzaku seishi, Nuriko. "  
  
" Hmph. How'd you know? "  
  
" Youre the friend of the miko, huh? "  
  
" Yeah, I guess one could call me that. "  
  
" What's this miko like? A lot say she's cheerful. "  
  
" Cherfull? Try annoying, piggish, glutton, freaky, and a lesbian."  
  
" Lez-by-ann? Whats that? Never mind. Does this miko of yours have any weakness?"  
  
" Why are you such a nosy freak? "  
  
I turned away. Who was this doctor? And who was he to question me? " Are you going to apply another mashed plant on my back? Cause if you aren't I'm getting outta here. " The doctor looked at me. " Do you want me to? " I looked at him. I studied him more. He had long wavy gray hair and - strangely - yellow eyes. He looked quite young. " Do you have to? "  
  
" Not unless it really hurts. "  
  
" Well, it doesn't. " I said acidly.  
  
" Ok then. Bye. "  
  
" Bye, " I barked, and I stalked away. What a doctor. Uck.  
  
***  
  
Outside, in the corridor, I wiped the painful medicine on my skirt. I started to my room. On the way, I bumped into Nuriko. " Hey. " I muttered. " Hay? You filthy little grub! " She shrieked. " No, not hay, I meant hey. " She stared at me. "Never mind. I just said hi. Ok?" She brushed past me and called over her shoulder, " OK. " Gggrrr. She was still a freak.  
  
***  
  
( The girl in the library continues to read. As she turns the page, the story goes to a very different scene.  
  
" A strange man, with long silver hair and fancy paint on his unnaturally pretty face, kneels down before the general of Kotou. " Have you carried out your mission, Tomo? " The blond-haired general asks. " Yes, sir. I have applied the poison. She shall be out of the way. " The silver haired man replies. " You still need to create an illusion. For that girl is strong. " The man, Tomo, smiles a wicked smile. " But of course. " )  
  
***  
  
Yui was sick. Miaka was sick. All around I was surronded by "sick" people. And not just the throwing-up kind of sick. The ultra mushy kind of sick. And namely two people are this kind of gross sick. Hotohori and Tamahome. I passed Hoto the other day and he said, " Halt! Have you visited Miaka yet, girl? It is my new rule for every palace member to visit her at least once a day. " Barf. And Tama, who is constantly wringing his hands, shaking his head, and spouting out, " MEE-AA-KAH! PUH-LEES BE WELL! " had kind of accused me of her problem. "Why you little filth!" He barked the other day. He's been so very moody. " It was you, wasn't it? You allowed her to wallow in the pond. That was what caused it, that - that so very horrible feeblur thing - wasn't it? " I glared at him. " No ass, it was your combined idionicrasy and very stupid heart and dumb mind that did it. "  
  
I continued down the hallway to my room. My hand still stung. I wondered why. I blew on it. It stung more. I passed by the library and peeked in. Yui was lying on the folding bed, asleep. I can't imagine why - or how -she does that. But get this - she likes it. She wanted to stay there instead of our bedroom for "easy - book - availabilty", but Hoto insisted she not. She does every time she gets a chance, though. The library is decorated with spooky china pictures and a huge stone statue of Suzaku. There are even glass displays of skulls with scribbly china writing under it - probably things like " Mei Fong Shui Lee - great emperor of the 7th century. Enjoyed slicking off bull's heads. The reason why he got killed. " (Don't mind the sarcasm.) There was a book in her hand. I took it and studied it. Ugh. All in Chineese. But at least it wasn't as bad as English.  
  
I tucked it under her armpit and continued down the hall. My hand was really hurting. I wiped some more of it on my skirt. Then I realized I hadn't taken my morning bath yet, so when I reached my room I took my robe, a stuffy dress since my uniform was dirty, a comb, and some alchohol (my brothers always poured some on me when I was little. It burned my skin, but they insisted it made me tough. It became a habit. So now I don't feel right if I don't get all burned and acidy at least once in a day. It especially hurts when some bully beats me up. But I beat them up right back.)  
  
Then I headed for the springs. The springs are so beautiful - you can't imagine. When Miaka was sick they forced her to bathe there. In turn she forced them to let us bathe there too. Before we had to take a bath in some sort of shower - barrel. It wasn't so bad, but a taste of the spring and it seemed like taking a bath with roach blood as water. The spring smells of something - a flower I guess. And it smells awsome - like sweet honey. There are even little jars near the waterfall (yes, there is a medium sized waterfall) which contain bathing spices. And they even prepare neat folding screens if we want privacy (of course we do).  
  
The springs have just the bluest water - it's beachwater but it isn't even a pinch salty. And it doesn't sting your eyes. And it's clean, unlike their river water. One side is called the "Fragile Steam". It's the hottest part of the spring. You only go there if you are shiveringly cold, need hot water, or is stupid and wants to get scorched. Then there's another part called " Surface Balloons ". Its a natural jaccuzi. A terrific one too. Then there's " Cat's Saliva ", a really sticky part, " Maiden's Curtain, " the waterfall, "Bloody Sea," a place which is colored red when the sun shines through the transparent roof (by the way, the roof has three parts - the transparent part, the opaque part, and the open part.) " Moment's Sanctuary, " A quite resting spot, " Konan's Water, " the largest part, which is just plain water, " Emperor's Island, " a little island somewhere in the middle, " Running Liquid, " a series of water running down rocks, " Sheet of Ice, " a terrbily ice cold place (what a shock you'll get if you go there after being to Fragile Steam) - even worse then fragile steam, and finally, the " Healing Springs ". Everything you need to know is in the name. I started down the sandy shore which is called " Golden Moonshine " and headed for the healing springs. That was where I was going, because I was quite sure the doctor didn't do the job.  
  
The problem was, in order to reach the healing springs, you had to cross fragile steam. They have steps to edge safely around it but there's a chance of slipping and burning yourself. I undressed, hung my clothes carefully on the stone hooks by the golden moonshine, and wore my robe. I guess I could risk staying under the transparent roof. No one would get up there, anyway. I edged across the rim of f. steam, stepping lightly on the mossy steps. But somwhere on the 9th step, I slipped. " Holy crap! " I screamed, plunging into the boiling water. I was going to swim near shore, when, unknowingly, I drifted off to sleep.  
  
***  
  
" WAKE UP! " Someone called. I looked to see who. It was Kae! Kae my brother! " Oy! Hurry up and get me out of here! " I called. He just waved. " BAKA! COME ON! " I yelled. He just waved. Then he got kind of deformed and swirly and became Hotohori, who started yelling, " VISIT MIAKA! VISIT MY LOVE! " and then he became Tamahome and shouted "MEE-AH-KAWWW!!" and then, wavering, like a wisp of thin air, he turned into Nuriko, who put her hands on her hip and squealed, " Hoto, darling!" then turned into me, who hurried over and - and KISSED ME!!??!!! " What are you doing? " I yelled. Then she -or I? -mimicked me.  
  
Then I woke up. Phew. Only a dream. Somehow I had drifted into the healing springs while snoozing. I looked up into the celing and was surprised to see something - someone - who was there!! " Hey you! " I yelled. But then the glass gave way, crashing. And - as though some mysterious force field was protecting me - the glass bounced off. The person came tumbling down. And it was - it was - NURIKO?!?!  
  
She approached me steadily. Glaring furiosly but smiling sweetly. " Hentai!! " I yelled, while trying to cover my body with my hands and plunging downwards at the same time. She paid no attention. Then she took me in her arms with ease (remember her strenght?) - winked and - and - and PRESSED HER LIPS TO MINE!! Why was everyone kissing me? "HENTAI!" I tried to yell, choked up. I was losing oxygen. She squuezed my wrist. I tried to scream again. This had to be a dream. Then she put two of her fingers on my back neck - and slid them down so quickly I felt the friction whiz by. The impact shocked me. I slumbered again.  
  
***  
  
( " Tomo, the man, holds up a mysterious clam, the Shin. " Kakakakaka, " he cackled. " She is truly stupid. How could she fall for this? Her emotions show so easily. So I was able to create her worst nightmare. Kakakaka! And she will lose oxygen, consciousness, and time. Oh yes, time!! Once the poison reaches her heart all will be lost. Kakakakaka! Sleep tight, friend - of - miko - chan! KAKAKAKAKA! ")  
  
***  
  
(Nuriko surprise mini-chapter)  
  
I brushed myself off. That insolent Kasumi girl...just because of last night doesn't mean I am not to respect...but I have a weird feeling she knows my secret...I stared down at my flat chest and shuddered. Oh what a terror it was to be a man - a man - when you are very much in love with the most gorgeous homo sapien alive. I tried to stop thinking this and instead thought of how completely stupid, impractical, horrid, rude, ungrateful, unkind, impatient, annoying, unnerving, disrespectful and everything else bad under the sun that Kasumi girl was.  
  
And Miaka was still sick. I had started to get along with her and then she got that feebler. We leave for Mt. Taikyoku tommorow, though. Which is just as well. Miaka hadn't been making any progress with seishi. And we really had to get moving since Kotou had started to become particularly vicious. I passed Hoto's bedroom and stared at it longingly. I'd die if Hotohori-sama would ever invite me to sleep there. But he's done that already. Except not to me. To another lucky woman. To Miaka. I felt hyperemotional right then and wanted to scream, cry, kick something, hurl something, vomit or at least do something BAD.  
  
So I aimed my fist at Hotohori's door and threw a punch. I expected it to go right through the miserable wood but it hit something else. Something hard. Hotohori stood in front of me, and I was unable to see his marvelous features as my fist was right smack on his face. " Aaaaaooooohhhhh...... " He wheezed. I stared at him in shock, unable to utter anything. We stayed that way for about 3 minutes, his face still stuck to my fist, my mouth still half-opened like a fish and panting heavily, and everything else seemingly black or colorless, until a maid came by. She took one look at us, gave a half smile, squealed, realized what she was doing, and noticing my bared fangs, fled. And I withdrew my fist and Hoto finally fell the fall that he would've fallen if I had not stepped back at once. " Ogh! " He snorted, hitting the ground. "Sumimasen!" I cried, running fast as I could.  
  
I had been running so fast in fact that I didn't know where I was going. I stopped abruptly about 10 minutes later and leaned against a door, panting heavily. After wiping away my sweat and rubbing my eyes I realized I had no clue as to what part of the HUGE palace I was. I looked around. Ahead of me was a vast corridor with about 15 rooms lining the wall. TO my left was a table with a minature Suzaku on it along with a Lucky Tree. On my right was nothing. I turned around to look at the door I was leaning on. It was the type of door with holes cut into it in a fancy way to make it more decorative, and it was the kind of door that all those nasty peeping toms would love.  
  
I never really did peep (which was a horrid habit of perverted little boys) but I guessed no one ever went here and thought it wouldn't hurt to peek. I lowered my head and peered through the wooden bars. A wonderful scene meet my eyes. It was a paradise! A beach in the castle. And I never knew!! I carefully slid the sliding door and stepped in. It truly was beautiful. It was probably either in the topmost floor or the lowest floor. I sucked my breath in. Just staring at the marvelous beauty made me shiver. There was a shore made of golden sand, as bright as the sun. And then came the water. It looked so sparkly and clear. It was breathtaking. There was even a mini waterfall and a little island. I suppose it was fake. This is probably were Lady Miaka and Lord Hotohori bathe, I fumed enviously. Well, it wouldn't hurt if I tried it just once. I walked carefully to the shoreline were the water met the sand and removed my shoes, dipping my feet lightly into the liquid. It was terribly cool and refreshing. Yet just as I was enjoying myself I saw something floating not far off. I blinked. It really was there. I scrambled back up into the sand and put on my shoes ever so quickly. What if it was Lady Miaka? Or worse, Emperor Hotohori?! My head would have been under the guillotine within the same hour.  
  
I was about to leave when the - the thing uttered a scream. It sounded something like this: " HHHEEENNNN TTTAAAYYYY! " It was a person! And a girl. (A real girl.) As much as I hated to, I turned around. The figure was floating farther away. She seemed to be knocked out. I waddled knee-deep into the water. " Hello! Hello?! " I screamed. She really was knocked out. She was floating away much too quickly. I knew I had to swim. Not bothering to take of my clothes (as if I would), I swam in my average way. But I had barely taken 10 strokes when the water turned impossibly hot. I screamed in my high pitched voice. " AUUUUGGGHHH! " Tears stung my eyes. Yet I was too far to go back so I swam on, biting my lip as to hold back the water building up behind my eyes. And as I drew nearer to the figure, I could of course make it out more clearly. And it was - it was -- KASUMI!  
  
I jumped with shock and landed with equal shock. Kasumi! In this paradise! I had to stop myself from spurting out colorful liquid (barf). And to think I burned myself for this monster! But I suddenly realized she (yep, she. I had doubts wether she was really a girl, but now I know she is,) was in danger. Her skin was badly burnt (mine was too, I guess) and she was gasping, seemingly loosing oxygen. Her face was pale green and she seemed extremely feverish. I dove to get her and picked her up unsteadly just as we were drifting into cooler water. " YUCK! " I cried, staring at her unshapely body. Then I realized I was acting like a disgusting little perverted brute and stopped. I never did dream of holding a naked girl in my arms, though, much less a thug like her, so I had to stop myself from vomiting in the nick of time again. There was a series of rocks expertly carved to look like steps which I mounted.  
  
I shook my dripping wet hair (water splattered everywhere) and gasped for a short period of time. Kasumi was still hot even though we were out of the water. I guessed she had that feebler thing too. The rocks surprisingly lead around the hot part and into the shore where I found her clothes were. I laid her on the floor and dressed her (though I really didn't want to). All those sashes and button-ma-bobs confused me so I don't think I put it on the right way. I hurried out and dashed through the hallway, and found a flight of stairs beyond it. I raced down that one and two more followed, and finally I was in fammilar ground. I found the medi and, carefully, laid her down on one of the beds to be cared for by the doctor.  
  
End of chapter 7  
  
Oh yes  
  
Happiness  
  
Is oh so hard to find.  
  
Here's a piece of my mind.  
  
If love were teeth  
  
How pointy beneath  
  
Or sharp they'd be?  
  
Like a wolf, maybe? 


	8. The Book Of the Four Gods, Sky and Earth...

Chapter 8.........The book of the Four Gods (Kirei Hana)  
  
I snapped the book I was reading shut. " Ne, Kasaan, can't I go out yet? I don't feel sick at all. " My mother looked at me. " Kirei, if I let you go, where will you go? " I was thinking of going to the mall but I quickly grabbed my novel (" Hoshi no Ai " by Tsukimo Arashi) and said " The library. My book is overdue. " My mom sighed. " Ok, if you feel fine. " I jumped up and brushed my long brown hair. Then I hurried to my closet and picked out a white sundress, a see through navy jacket, and a wide-brimmed hat with a sunflower pinned on the left. " How do I look, kasaan? " I asked, posing.  
  
" Smashing, but I think you should wear your school uniform. People might think you're playing hookey if you don't. " She replied. I balled my hands into fists but returned to my closet anyway and took out my two stupid blouses and my ugly brown jacket. How come schools were so unfashionable? I rummaged around till I found my skirt. " Fine, I'll wear these hideous clothes, but the hat stays. " My mom returned to her paper. " Yes, yes, whatever. "  
  
I packed my makeup bag and hurried out of our house. " Bye, Kasaan, and I'll be back around 7:00, " I called as I opened the door. Tinkle, clink, clink. Our windchimes. I sighed. My mom loves windchimes. There are about 15 of them dangling over our porch, one for every year I've lived. She said they reminded her of my father. I sat down on the swing for a moment and enjoyed the cheery tinkling. My father...Mr. Shiroi Akenshi Hana. When I was 9 he left for Europe on a business meeting. And we don't know what happened to him since. My mother has tried to contact his company many times but they refuse to give us any information as to where he went.  
  
I clutched the end of my skirt and stood up. My village was surprisingly quiet. that day. I stretched out and grinned, looking up at the sky. " Kirei! Oh, how very beautiful!! " I cried. It was a very light shade of blue with vivid fluffy clouds. That brightened me up. I hummed all the way to the subway stop. I payed for my fare and went inside. Ugh. I got the ugliest compartment. It was the kind with a flourescent light that flickered on and off. It smelled of fish and the floor was soggy. I sat down in the cleanest chair (all of them had peeling paint) and stared at the man next to me. He had a bucket of fish - live fish - at his side. It figures.  
  
I leaned back and dozed the rest of the way. I still had a more than slight fever but heck, what can happen if you're stuck at home? When the subway stopped what seemed like a splitsecond later I woke abruptly. The fish monger was gone. I stepped down cautiously. The natinal library towered over me like a huge pink gorrilla (as my best friend Kasumi Otome would say.) It was weird but I felt a little scared to go in. What was wrong with me? That had never happened before. I was acting like a five year old. I clutched my book and walked on. I pushed the double doors open. The fresh aircon-smell hit me like a wave. I hadn't been here for nearly a month (which was weird since my other best friend Yui practically lived here.)  
  
I walked on towards the circulation counter and held out my book to the lady. "I'm sorry it's overdue. My name is Kirei Okkoripoi Hana and my card number is 109 - 108 - KH01. How much do I pay?"  
  
***  
  
( The girl with glasses checks her watch. " Wai! It's already been half an hour!! " She stands up hurriedly and dusts herself off. " I'll go and check you out later, " She croons, patting the book softly like a mental. Then she hurries out. The door clicks softly as she closes it.)  
  
***  
  
" 75 yen, please, " The woman said. I rummaged around my handbag for my wallet and took out 75 yen. The woman took my book back. " Oh, may I please have my library card? " I asked, stuffing my wallet back into my bag. " You can't borrow for two days if you've got an overdue book. " She replied, not looking up from her computer. Snob.  
  
I decided to stay and read here instead. " It's only 4:00. I can probably get a snack from the vendo at five and take the 30 - minute subway back to home at 6:30. " I muttered to myself. I hurried to the teen section and picked out the newest title - "Run Away, Pai!" by Kiku Kayama. I also got my favourite, " Forever Love, Forever Lost " by Reena Tsuki Li Sakura. I found one of those soft benches by the wall and started to read. Run Away Pai turned out to be a dud so I threw myself into the wonderful world of FLFL again.  
  
" Miyuki gripped her jacket tightly. ' It's so cold, ' she whispered. The snow fell unevenly on the gravel ground. ' Ryu, please come. You said you would. ' And her tears fell to the ground and became ice. The streetlights glared a dim, sad yellow and the wonderful crescent moon hung over everything like a shadowy curtain.  
  
Distressed, Miyuki began the lyrics to her favourite song. ' How come, never have you loved me?  
  
Is friends all that we can be?  
  
And if tears can be stars then  
  
The night sky would be full of them.  
  
Softly like a running stream of blue,  
  
My love came to you, my love came to you.  
  
And may it be forever I'd never glance  
  
Even half a n inch away from your trance.  
  
And if you would just meet my gaze  
  
That would be my luckiest of lucky days.  
  
Who am I fooling, though?  
  
I'm not sure and I'll never know.  
  
But if your lips could be pressed to mine  
  
I'd feel as though the whole world is perfectly fine. ' "  
  
I couldn't help but sing along to it. The lyrics were so perfect. I made up a tune as I went along.  
  
' I fell, so hard, in love.  
  
I fogot to breath,forgot to surface to the world above  
  
I am perfectly blinded  
  
I am shadowed, empty-minded  
  
I have given up - it was a sweet surrender  
  
It's a memory I can barely remember.  
  
Am I in love? Is it eternal?  
  
It feels like a flame so infernal  
  
Will it last froever or just for now?  
  
I don't know. I wish I knew how  
  
To make your lips be pressed to mine  
  
To make the whole world just stop time. '  
  
I stopped abruptly. People were staring. I stared back blankly. " Hey...aren't you Kirei Hana? " Someone asked. " The model? " I flushed red. Oops. I forgot to tell you about my modeling career. Hehe. Well I am. I have a part time job. That's what got me my flu. One of the camera men was sick and I got infected. (I know, gross!)  
  
" A...ano...I guess you could say I am..." I stuttered. I hate being confronted in public. " Oh! " A woman cried. " You're voice is as nice as your looks! " Had I been singing that loud? The woman in the counter looked up now. Everyone's eyes were transfixed on me. "Umm...Hi?" I said meekly. At once the crowd rushed up to meet me. Aagh!  
  
I took off running. They run after me. I rounded a corner sharply, hurried up a stairs, hit a door abruptly, whisked the knob around, and nearly fell into the room. I kicked the door closed. My chest heaved up and down. I heard a man's voice shout, " I saw her go up the stairs! " Then footsteps pounded upwards. Uh-oh. I scrambled to my feet and ran to the farthest corner.  
  
The noise grew louder. I held my breath. The crowd burst into the room, searched around for awhile. Then, at last! The noises died down. I slid down the wall, sighing. All was still for a moment. Then - suddenly - what was that? Something, a tiger...or was it a turtle? It ran by me, met me in the face. I nearly fainted. Then it turned and started galloping towards another corner. I felt an urge to follow it, in spite of myself. " No! " I said aloud. The urge tugged at my brain, pulling, pulling...My feet got up on their own, started walking to where the figure had left me. I squeezed my eyes shut, just in case that horrible thing met my eyes again. My feet finally stopped, and I stood there for awhile, eyes shut tight. A few minutes, and nothing happened. I opened my peepers slightly, expecting something atrocious to appear. Nothing.  
  
Or...was there? A book. A book lay on the floor. " The Universe of the Four Gods..." I muttered. Weird title. " What was that thing? " I muttered aloud, before opening the book. " The third star warrior, Nuriko, has left her in the hospital wing. The Maiden, Kasumi, has fallen ill too. What kind of crap is this? " I flipped the book forward a few more pages. Blank. I shook my head. The libraries nowadays are so weird. Oh, well. I stared at the last page a little more. It must have been a diary of some sort, I decided. And the author had only written a few pages.  
  
I was about to shut it and place it on a shelf when - a golden light surronded me! A swirling sensation overtook me. I choked. I couldn't breath! " H-help...Taskete...." What in the world was happening? I couldn't see anything. There was -- sand??!! in my eyes. Ouch! It was stinging me. My throat was parched all of a sudden. I tried to scream. No such luck. Kaasan - Yui - Miaka - Kasumi - somebody, help!! Then suddenly it stopped. My eyes fluttered open, just as sand fluttered down from my eyelids. Yuck! I opened my mouth, and out poured more sand. Double yuck! I was about to shake my ear and see if more sand would come out, when I heard voices.  
  
" Hey, lookit that dame! Ain't she wearin' the same thin as those three witches? Ya know, the blondie, the bunnie and b*tchie? " That sounded a bit like my three friends - Yui was blonde, Miaka wore buns, and Kasumi was, if anything, a complete b*tch. Perhaps the mob had been there all along, although I doubt no decent people in the library would speak like that. I brushed my hair, which had (yuuukkkk!!!) sand in it. I turned my head towards the direction of the voices. Perhaps the owners of them would be helpful....my heart stopped beating. My eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets.  
  
I WAS IN A DESERT!!!  
  
I rose, fighting the urge to scream. A bunch of beaten-up looking men were standing over to one side, snickering and shooting glances at me. I winced, regained my poise, and then stood up. " A-ano, excuse me, misters, b-but, can you tell me exactly where I am? I seem to be quite lost...if you please. " The men - five of them, if I counted right - grinned, somewhat maliciously. A creepy feeling crept up inside me. I tried to shake it off. " She a doll, she is. Lookit her, all decked out in short skert an all. Ey baby, come ere, will ya. We'll tell you were you are, just come a bit closer. " The tallest one said. My flu was starting to get bad again. A sneezed (in a very unladylike manner) and started to walk towards them.  
  
I twitched and tried to ignore their widening grins. " S-so, can you tell me where I am, now? I really need to get back, mom will be mad, it's already past 6:00, I'm sure..." And that's when I realized with a start that the sun was shining brightly. But it could'nt-! Suddenly a man grabbed my arm and wrestled me to the floor. I screamed. Was he trying to --?!! " NOOOOOO!!!! " I yelled, struggling relentlessly. But then all five were on me, and some were slapping me and punching my face. " Noo..... " I cried weakly, but it was too late. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was a guy commenting on how much my underwear would sell for.  
  
***  
  
I woke up screaming. Someone was holding my arm. "Who are you? Let go of me!" I snapped rashly at the person. Then all things came back to me. Had I been...oh no, God, no! I bent over, eyes filling up with tears. No! No! My head screamed repeatedly. But I couldn't deny it. Why? Why me? What good was I, now that - now that I wasn't pure anymore? " Fine. Keep holding my arm. My life means nothing now. Go ahead - go ahead and do all those sinister things. I don't care. I DON'T!! " I was screaming again. My head started to hurt.  
  
" Excuse me. I didn't seem to catch what you were saying. Do you mind repeating that? " My head was still bent, so I didn't see the speaker...but that voice! It didn't seem like a perverted voice...in fact, it seemed almost gentle. I raised my head, hardly daring to breath. And then - Oh Lord! What a sight met my eyes! The most gorgeus creature on earth was looking at me!! It was a guy, no doubt, and an ultra-handsome one at that. I felt a blush creep across my face.  
  
He looked about 17, black-blue hair falling over one of his eyes. His gray-blue eyes seemed to burn into mine. It almost hurt to look at them. He was quie a bit taller than me, 6 feet I think. An angel! Ahhh! "A-ano..." I stuttered, my voice failing me. "Who are you?" Without blinking, he continued to stare at me. "My name is not important. However, yours is, Byakko no Miko. "  
  
(End of Chapter 8)  
  
  
  
What happened then?  
  
Why am Ihere?  
  
Confusion swirls about me  
  
I'm drowning  
  
Someone, someone, help... 


	9. The Spy and The Start of the Journey to ...

He~llo!! It's me, bk0011. Sorry I didn't update for quite awhile - I'm trying to adjust writing abut FY again, remember? But anyway I think there will be more updates, and faster now, since I have my long break already. ^- ^ Doesn't that make you glad? It just sort of makes me sad that the same people are reviewing but oh well. Arigato for your support!  
  
Warnings for the chapter ahead. There are lots of questions here, and it's quite short since I don't like writing Miaka chapters much. The *** indicate a different scene or the end of one, and there are quite a lot of those here. That's all!  
  
Presenting....  
  
  
  
Chapter 9. Start of the Journey to Mount Taikyouko and The Spy (Miaka)  
  
'Onee-chan, onee-chan, where are you going?'  
  
'Good gracious Miaka, will you EVER give me privacy? I have a date with Aki, so shut up about it OK? Don't tell kasaan, or else...'  
  
'Or else what? Huh, onee-chan, onee-chan?'  
  
'Stop chanting like that! Or else I wont give you anymore Jupiter candy!'  
  
'Onee-chan, onee-chan, can I come along?'  
  
'No, you little baka! Come on, Miaka. Just go eat your Gaki choco bar.'  
  
The older boy tossed me a small wrapped sweet.  
  
'Sayonara, Miaka-baka!'  
  
Tears welled up in my eyes.  
  
'I'M NOT A BAKA!!!' I yelled, but he had zoomed away with his snooty girlfriend leaving me there all teary-eyed and upset.  
  
'Kasaan! Kasaan! Onee-chan is on a date with Aki-sama and he called me a baka -and-and-and...'  
  
'MIAKA! Stop whining like that, you'll make the neighbors mad! The least I want is for Mr. Suzuki to get mad at me when we are already getting along!'  
  
Why was it like that? Everyone was mad at me! Kasumi came then and started to chant Miaka, Miaka, you are such a baka, over and over.  
  
I raced from corner to corner but everywhere I went teachers loomed and told me to study for my finals. Black swirled around. Study, study, faces leered.  
  
I was being grasped from behind. "HELP! HELP!" I screamed, screamed, screamed. Then Tamahome came and saved me, and I was so relieved I rushed to him. But then he pushed me away with a harsh, "Get away! I don't love you!" And then, the chanting again, again, but I pushed past it senselessly - - I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T LOVE ME, I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW I LOVE YOU!!! I screamed at Tamahome's retreating back...  
  
***  
  
(Nuriko surprise Mini-Chapter.)  
  
"Doc. I found her in this hot springs place. She seems to have a feebler, so I took her here. That is all." I placed the cold, burning-up lump of what was Kasumi onto the blank white cot of the clinic. "Dont worry, Lady Kourin. I'll take care of her..." Shinta, the doctor, gave me a happy smile. "Hey - what happened to the guy here awhile ago? You know, the gray-haired doctor?" I asked. Shinta blinked. "I know nothing about a gray- haired doctor..." His face darkened slightly, and he muttered something about spies. Then he realized I was there and turned to face me, blushing crimson.  
  
"Kourin-sama...I was wondering," He started. "Would you...go...out...me...you...9:00?" He said meekly. I smiled pure venom. "Aww, how sweet of you, but I'm sorry Shinta, I only love one man, and that is Lord Hotohori. I know that I'm cute and all -" I couldn't resist give a flirty little wink and a toss of hair right then. "-But your askin' the wrong lady, buster." He smiled again, though less vigourosly this time. "Very well. I'll be seeing you!!"  
  
I was about to leave when I heard him say. "Oy, Kourin-sama. I though you hated Lady Kasumi?" I stopped. "Why'd you help her?" I shook my head, wondering why. If I'd have had half a mind right after I got ahold of her I would have chucked her out the nearest window, but I did not. "Dunno. Perhaps, for some unruly reason, I have been drinking, and therefore my mind is not functioning properly." It was true anyway. I was so upset about Lord Hoto loving Baka Miaka that I had had three cupsful of Nuriko's special that other night at the bar, disguised as a man, of course, since no proper lody would have drunk so much. As I turned to leave, though, I could see Shinta did not quite believe me. Well, he could believe what he wanted to. And so could I. Right?  
  
I did not choose to help Kasumi. And I believe I did not.  
  
Although I did. Was something wrong with me?  
  
***  
  
" Miaka. Miaka! " I slowly opened my eyes. "Miaka! Are you alright?"  
  
Tamahome! Oh my gosh! Had he heard? So it was a dream, after all... "A-ano, I'm fine..." I muttered, turning red. Tamahome turned red too. "You were screaming something in your sleep, so I got worried. Turns out you were saying 'I love you...'..." His face looked quite sad then, I dunno why. "M-Miaka, about you and Lord Hotohori...I didn't mean to disturb you the other day...I want you to know that I fully support your relationship, I mean, the Emperor is a nice guy, and rich too..." He started.  
  
What could I say? I loved Tamahome more than Hotohori, and right then I loved him so much I thought my heart would explode. He looked so sad and lost, so much like a little boy that I just wanted to grab him and kiss him until he shouted out in disgust. "Iie, Tamahome, there's nothing going on between Hoto and I. We're just good friends, that's all...besides..." Here I took a deep breath..."I like someone else..."  
  
Tamahome gazed at me before realizing what he was doing. "I know it's rude to ask the Miko this, however...(in a very serious tone)...tell me, who is it that you love?" My mouth hung open. Dare the words come pouring out? "I...I..." I opened and closed my mouth like a fish. Tamahome suddenly brought his face nearer. "Miaka...I wanted to tell you...I love...love..." Just then a maid came in, bowing all the way. "Lady Miaka, Sir Tamahome, the emperor wishes to see you. I believe it is concerning your journey to Mount Taikyouko..."  
  
She realized that we were nearly kissing, bowed and excuse herself. Tamahome withdrew, red as an I-don't-know-what. "We'll be there..." He said. Facing me once more, he mumbled, "I'll go ahead." He and the maid left, and I collapsed on my bed, thinking, thinking, thinking...Could Tamahome possibly love me??  
  
***  
  
Awhile later we were in Hotohori's room.  
  
-Hotohori, of course, was there, looking very absolute and prim and proper.  
  
-Tamahome was there too, and kept on clenching and unclenching his fist, for some reason.  
  
- Yui was there, looking ready to pass out. She was constantly rubbing her head.  
  
- Nuriko was present, in a very bad mood too, as she was obviously ticked off about something.  
  
- Finally, me, who tried to smile since everyone else was in a grump. I looked around for Kasumi, yet she wasn't there, strangely.  
  
Hotohori spread his arms very grandly and said, "Before we continue, anybody who has questions must please say them now. I dislike being interrupted in the middle of planning. So, does anybody wish to inquire something?" I raised my hand meekly and said, "Where's Kasumi?"  
  
Silence. Hotohori thought.  
  
"Ah," He finally said, and his face suddenly looked worried. "She has come down with a sudden feebler, one even worse than yours and Lady Yui's. She is in the clinic right now, barely able to gasp for breath. Shinta, our doctor, believes it is something more than just a feebler - poison, maybe. We are very fortunate that Nuriko was able to find her - she could have been burnt to a crisp at the hot springs (Nuriko smiled a sickly sweet smile). We are doing the best we can to help her, but..." Here his face clouded. "We may not be successfull."  
  
Yui rubbed her head even harder, her brow furrowed. I clapped my hands to my mouth and shook my head. "You mean to say Kasumi's gonna die??" Hotohori chewed on his lip nervously. "I-I don't like to think that way. Your friend is a strong one, so she has a 50 % chance of surviving, and besides, we aren't sure it's poison...just a theory, and a silly one at that." He attempted a merry little laugh then. Kasumi couldn't die, no she couldn't...she was mean, but oh Lord, don't punish her this way...I didn't want to think about it, so I smiled again to show everyone I wasn't that worried. Their Miko had to be strong, right?  
  
"Go on, Hoto-sama." I urged him. "That was all I wanted to ask."  
  
He looked at me for awhile, relieved. Tamahome clenched his fist again. "Ok," He finally said, unrolling a giant map. "This is our current location." He used a fancy pointer and tapped it on Konan. "And Mount Taikyouko is here..." He once again tapped, but this time on a mountain some distance away. "Statistics say it takes only 5 days or less to reach there, however there are 2 problems occuring. The first is that sightings of Kutou spies have been increasing in that area, and secondly...Lady Kasumi does not seem in the right condition to go. Are there any comments so far?" None.  
  
"Right. I've mapped out another route, but that will take a week to make. Do you think we should take it? Nature-wise, it is more dangerous, but the spies are less, and I heard somewhere along the way there is a doctor who might be able to help Lady Kasumi." Yui emitted a yawn. "All in favor of taking that way, raise your left hand." Mine went up, followed by Tamahome's. Yui and Nuriko did not look interested and just raised their hands so that there would not be any trouble. "Alright. We leave on Sunday at dawn. You are all dismissed. Oh, before I forget, begin your packing, please..."  
  
***  
  
"Two sets on underwear - check. Schoolbooks - check. Nightgown - check. Formal gown - no need. Normal garments - check. Finished!" I lay down on my bed, sighing. All my things were packed - finally! I wanted to help Yui pack too, but she declined, muttering something about messing up her clothes.  
  
I can't believe we're going to leave already!! Tomorrow is Sunday, and we will leave first thing in the morning - well, second thing, since of course we need to have breakfast first. I hopped from foot to foot, excited. "What do I do now? Oh - check up on Kasumi - that's right..." Suddenly, another maid came bursting in. I was starting to get annoyed with their constant bashing in and out of rooms. It made me jumpy.  
  
"Lady Miaka! You must come with me at once. Lady Kasumi can hardly breathe, so the doctor will perform an operation. Lord Hotohori asks that you go and give her support." I swallowed. I don't like watching operations, real ones at that, since I can't even stand the fake ones that onee-chan watches every Friday on Emergency. But I suppose the Miko needed to have more gut as well, so I nodded and allowed the maid to drag me to my doom.  
  
Inside the clinic, Kasumi was lying on a stiff white mattress wearing a matching stiff white hospital-dress. The doctor was putting something on what I hoped was not a knife. The room was crowded since it was small and contained all of us - Nuriko, Hoto, Tama, Yui and I, not to mention a few maids and a nurse.  
  
I looked at Kasumi and studied her more. She was red in the face! Her gasps where short and wheezing. Oh Gods! I hoped that the operation would work. "Move aside, Miko-sama." Shinta, the doctor who was always smiling, ordered gently. I nodded, and whispered, "Please be careful!!!" "I'll try," Was his sullen reply. He crouched over Kasumi, and took out - yes, it was a knife - and put it to her skin. I couldn't help but scream. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!" I yelled.  
  
Everyone blinked, looking shocked. Kasumi muttered something in between wheezes and rolled over on her side. The doctor grabbed her fiercely and threw her back onto her back. "Miko-sama," He said, struggling with Kasumi who kept on trying to roll over on her side, "Since there is poison, we must allow it to flow out. The only method of doing so that we know of is bleeding her. Please, try not to get hysterical."  
  
I certainly was hysterical. "So you're going to CUT her up??" Hotohori looked baffled, watching me throw a tantrum like this. Tamahome - I hope he wasn't turned off. I noticed a little vein growing on Shinta's forehead. "No, not the whole body at least. Just a vein, one or two in the least."  
  
Yui shot me a sharp look. "Quiet, Miaka. Do you want Kasumi to die?" Her ever-so-harsh voice cut through me. I knew Yui was still mad at me for some reason, and it bothered me more than I wanted it to. No, Yui. I don't want Kasumi to die. But I do want to know why you hate me so much all of a sudden. I bit my lip and tried not to close my eyes as the docor slit open the vein on Kasumi's arm and let the blood flow into a cup.  
  
It was sickening. In fact, I felt sick, like I was about to throw up. My stomach was lurching. I felt a hot and searing pain come burning up my forehead. "Agck!!" I fell on my knees. "Miaka!" A unison of voices cried. But I was already falling into darkness, again...  
  
***  
  
"Miaka! Get off me, you great big oaf!!" Yui? Oh Yui! I wrapped my arms around her. We were both in the hospital room. "Yui-chan! I was so scared! I felt like I was falling into a great big pit of doom and darkness!" "I'm not Yui." Huh? I stared. It. Was. KASUMI!!!! "Omigod!! You're up already? I mean, I know your such a tough girl Kasumi, but that's IMPOSSIBLE! I guess that Shinta guy is a miracle doctor, huh?" I cried, waving my arms in all directions. Wow! Maybe I had done something to trigger her recovery! "Whatever. Well, as soon as you passed out, I got miraculously well. What a coincidence, isn't it? Hehehe. Hey, Miaka, I need to ask you something." She answered, smirking in that Kasumi way she had.  
  
I propped up on my elbow. "Sure thing. Fire away."  
  
"What are you afraid of, again?" Quite odd. Why would Kasumi ask that? Oh well, I was so glad she was ok that I answered right away. "Let's see. I'm afraid that the world will run out of food. That would be terrible!" "Ugh, you glutton. What else?" I tapped my chin, thinking hard. "Wai!! I got it. I'm afraid of losing someone I love. Or failing the exams. Or failing to protect something or someone that I love." Jeez. I sounded so destinied - so heroine. This Miko thing was really getting to me, huh?  
  
"Any material things?" Kasumi's grin was a bit eerie this time.  
  
" I don't really like bugs, but I'm not drop-dead terrified of them. Sharp objects, fire, tigers, lions, the usual fears. What's up, Sumi-chan? What's with all the questions?" I giggled and poked her kiddingly, using the name she hated: Sumi-chan. "Oh, nothing. Just felt like asking." Her eyes didn't seem their usual color. They seemed almost - golden, and they were shining brightly. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck prickle.  
  
"Kasumi - you look a bit different. Stop smiling that way! It's freaky." I hardly notied her hand reaching out and hitting the back of my neck. "What - ?" I started to say, but once again I had succumbed into the searing hot pain in my head. Black swelled over me again, and like a giant monster, swallowed me whole.  
  
***  
  
Voices. I heard voices.  
  
Yui...Tamahome and Hotohori. People muttering things. I got up and rubbed my head.  
  
"What's going on, guys? Where's Kasumi?" I asked cheerily. "Kasumi is still in the hospital wing, Miaka." Hotohori answered, giving me a gentle smile. I blushed. "No way! She was just sitting beside me awhile ago. She was perfectly fine!!" I burbled. Everyone exchanged worried looks. "Er...no, Miaka, Kasumi was in the clinic the whole morning. She still can't get up, no matter what we do. Perhaps you were dreaming."  
  
"Uh-uh." I shook my head solemnly. "I'm surer than sure! I was not dreaming. She asked me all these questions, and then somehow I happened to get knocked out again." All eyes opened wide. "What sort of questions, Miaka?" Hotohori asked. I noticed a hint of urgency in his voice. "What I was afraid of..." I said, quite taken aback by his actions. "Did you tell her what they where??" He asked, in that urgent tone again. "Yes..." I said slowly.  
  
He rubbed his forehead vigorously.  
  
"Another spy........everybody, we leave for Mount Taikyouko at once. Get cracking!"  
  
Suddenly, everything was in a flurry of motion. Had I done something wrong? I immediately left and checked my bag. A spy, huh? Had I given myself away??  
  
****  
  
A spy, a spy  
  
Coming by  
  
With a deadly watchful eye  
  
Deary me!  
  
Have I give myself away?  
  
Will I live for another day?? 


	10. Danger Along the Forest Path (Yui)**(Nur...

Hello!! I told you I would update more quickly now!! Only thing is, my chapters are short!! Well, you can't blame me, I have to quicken up the pace a bit. Is the story finally starting to take shape? I hope so...Actually this is more of a Yui and Nuriko chapter, because Nuri said quite a lot here! Nuri is one of my favorite characters!! So he has a pretty big part in the story, too. Thanks a lot for your reviews...Lanen and Otaku Pitcher, without you guys this story would have been dead!! Ja ne...that's all!!  
  
Chapter 10. Danger Along The Forest Path (Yui)**(Nuriko)  
  
That Idiot! THAT IDIOT THAT IDIOT THAT IDIOT THAT IDIOT!  
  
My head was hurting more than ever now. Why was Miaka born such a complete IDIOT!! I'm not bragging that I'm smart (and I am, mind you), but PLEASE! This was just too stupid to be true. Now spies must be lurking everywhere, no thanks to that (BLEEPING) idiot Miaka!! I stuffed my schoolbooks into my bag angrily, still muttering BAKA under my breath. How could anyone be so STUPID??  
  
Knock knock. Two knocks on my door. Rubbing my head even harder, I opened it. "Yui?" Oh great. The last thing I wanted was for Tamahome to see me in my state. "Yes?" I said, trying hard to sound less stressed than I actually was. "Heika-sama said were leaving in an hour, sooner if possible. He sent me here to ask if you needed anything." "Iie. Gomena, Tamahome, I need to be alone for awhile - if you don't mind..." He nodded and shuffled away. Oh, Tamahome - how could you love that stupid idiot?  
  
***  
  
Forty-five minutes later we started our journey. It was not very good to leave right then since Nimbus clouds were hanging over, but Hotohori seemed determined we leave right away. So there we were - Me, on my own horse, Miaka with *gulp* Tamahome, Hoto on his magnificent black stallion and a knocked out Kasumi strapped to Nuriko's mare (we were all getting sick of the purple-haired lady's complaints.)  
  
"No guards?" I had commented when Hotohori said we should leave already. "None." He said firmly. "It is better if we make way unnoticed." 2 hours later and we still did not seem to make any progress, but at least we did not encounter difficulties. Our horses clip-clopped along rythimithically, and I felt a raindrop land on my thin woolen coat. "Oh dear," Nuriko commented, putting a hand to her cheek. "Lord Hotohori, wont our horses get sick? I fear for Beauty's condition..." Nuriko cooed and patted her pretty chestnut horse.  
  
"I suppose so. We must make the rest of the journey on foot." On foot?? We had only covered about 3 miles, and that was riding horses. "My Lord...Miaka says she's tired. Might we rest for a bit?? I suppose our horses need it too." Tamahome called out. "Alright. Go find someplace where Miko-sama can rest, and Nuriko and I shall stay and watch our horses, and Lady Kasumi too. Take Yui with you as well - the mountain air will do her good."  
  
Tamahome nodded, lifting a drowsy Miaka off his horse slowly. "Yui," He said, stretching out his hand. I was getting annoyed by the way he always said my name instead of saying the whole word. Like instead of saying, "Come on off that horse," he would say "Yui," instead. Like I wasn't worth the trouble to speak full sentences to. Maybe I was over thinking, but whatever. I climbed off briskly and did not take his hand, angry at him all of a sudden. Tamahome - you act so kind, yet so cruel. It sickens me.  
  
We walked along in silence for awhile, till finally we spotted a little cave a little off to the left of a stream. I felt something screaming inside my head - No, it's too obvious - what's a perfect cave doing right when you need it? But I shook it off warily. Stupid me. We went inside and Tamahome put down Miaka. "Food...ano...I'm so hungry..." She murmured. "Yui," Tamahome said again. He did it again!! That one-word- sentence thing was driving me crazy. "I'm going to search for some food. Be right back." He walked away.  
  
I settled between two rocks, putting my head in between some rocks. Strangely, the cave floor was smooth and actually quite comfortable. Another warning. But I shook it off again, being the dumb dodo that I was. I realized I was sleepy and that my bottom was sore from sitting on a horse so long, so I fell into a sleep almost instantly. I was thinking about Tamahome before I dozed off, but strangely enough the last image that entered my mind was that of the blonde haired boy from Seiryuu - Suboshi...  
  
***  
  
(Nuriko Surprise Mini-Chapter)  
  
Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! I was enraged. How dare they allow that stupid lump Kasumi put her stupid skinny behind on my beautiful mare Beauty (Beauty is the only horse I like. All others are mean, vile, disgusting creautures)! And without my permission too! Still, it was Lord Hotohori's wish, and since I loved him more than I loved Beauty, I consented to this silly thing I was forced to do. I stared at Hotohori's face right then, sitting by the riverside. His face was so beautiful, glinting in the morning sun (well, not morning, afternoon really, but you get the picture)...gray hair cascading wonderfully onto his shoulders. My heart went THUD, THUD, THUD, bashing against my ribcage and making me blush. To be alone with Hotohori was a dream come true...I sighed.  
  
"Mou...Hotohori-sama." I said. "What is it that you like about Miaka?" I could hardly let the words come out properly. It hurt me so much to be aware of the fact that he - he - he liked that stupid cornball with buns. The cornball that had just put our lives in danger!! I balled my hands into fists since I was afraid I might hit something - perhaps even Hotohori's face, like before, heaven forbid that - and picked up a smooth flat stone, allowing it to skip across the river where our horses were drinking. 6 skips! Hah! I was pretty good.  
  
"Miaka...?" Hotohori-sama blushed. "I don't know. She's so - uh. So - " Oh great. He was so dazzled by her chubby cheeks that he was at a loss for words. Ugly? Fat? Gluttounos? I wanted to reply, but chose not to, for fear that Hotohori might get mad. "So - I don't know. Special, maybe? And she is the maiden of Suzaku - the one I am destined to love - - right? I wish you could see the beauty in her too." He closed his eyes. I flicked off away afly that was bothering Beauty. Right then I didn't know who I hate more - Kasumi or Miaka. I was actually starting to get along with that foolish brown-haired genki girl, but I was so jealous of her I was near spontaneus combustion.  
  
"I'm going to check on her now. Keep watch over Kasumi and the horses, ne?" He strode away. I sat there in silence for awhile, contemplating. I just don't get it. Why is Miaka so likable? Is it, like, a blessing from Suzaku or something? Could she really be all that great? I mean, I am so much more beautiful than her. No, really. "Aho...Baka..." Kasumi's stupid murmurings snapped me out of trance.  
  
"Shut up you!!" I hissed, but not too loudly for fear she might wake up. The silly girl should just be thankful I saved her ungrateful skin. Still...she looked so helpless then, not the tough brat I knew. I was almost - pitying her...ackkk! What was I thinking? Of course I didn't pity that little devil. The heat must have been making my mind not work properly. I splashed a bit of cool water on my face, being careful not to get any on my dress. Settling back onto the grass, I spoke softly into Beauty's ear, "Ne, Beauty-sama, what do you think of Kasumi-san? Revolting, isn't she?" Neigh.  
  
"That's my girl." I smiled.  
  
***  
  
"Miko-sama..." The horrid, vivid memory cut into my brain. "Yadda! Stop it!"  
  
"Seiryuu no Miko-Sama..." I closed my eyes. "Go away!!! Shoo!!!"  
  
"I am Seiryuu Star Warrior Suboshi..." "Leave me be!!"  
  
I woke up gasping for breath, breaking out in a cold sweat. Running my hand through my hair briskly, I panted. I had been having a nightmare - I couldn't remember what, but it was really terrible. The rain had started, softly at first, but now they were drumming against the roof so hard I had woken up straight away. Glancing at where Miaka was supposed to be, I realized she had left. Oh great. So the couple had went away, giggling, and left me, the third wheel, in the cave all alone. Now it was raining, and they couldn't journey back until it stopped, and goodness knows when that would happen. I sighed, leaned back and nearly jumped out of my skin.  
  
SOMETHING. WAS. BEHIND. ME!!!  
  
I turned around, afraid of what I might see. And nearly fainted.  
  
SUBOSHI!!! AGAIN!!! I stood up and waved my arms, as if swatting a fly. "What are you doing here?? Go away!!" I cried, choking. He had been in my nightmare, definately. I noticed his arm was bandaged where Nuriko had crunched it. I backed against the wall, frightened out of my wits.  
  
"I know!! You're just an illusion!! I'm still dreaming!!" I nodded my head over and over, trying to convince myself. "Miko-sama..." He said. "Please stop resisting. Seiryuu needs you desperately, and if I don't get you this time Nakago-sama will have me whipped..." I didn't understand what he was saying at all, I was too hysterical. Nakago...whipped...Seiryuu...needs me...the words flashed through my head desperately. He stretched out his hand and took mine. I screamed. "Miaka!! Tamahome!! Nuriko, Kasumi, Hotohori!! Tasukete!!" Where were they all? I struggled and shook, but could not be freed from his grasp. "Gomena, Miko- sama...I didn't think I'd have to, but now I must...use this..." he took a little pouch from his belt-thingy and put it to his lips, very calmly, while I was shrieked repeatedly.  
  
Then the next thing he did shocked me. He put his lips to mine, allowing whatever he put on his horrible evil lips to be placed on mine as well. I tried to scream, but the sound was muffled because my mouth was still attached to his. I tried to pull away, but he just gripped me tighter. I felt a pain shooting up from somewhere in my body, but I couldn't tell where, or what. His eyes bore into mine, somewhat piercingly so that I shivered. He withdrew.  
  
Then I stifled. I mean, stifled. I couldn't move (well, except for my eyes)!! "What did - what did you do to me??" I wheezed out. It hurt so much to talk. Suboshi smoothed my hair and smirked. "The Seiryuu isn't going to wait anymore. We'd better leave at once." Shimatta!! What was he saying?! "Do you have any belongings?" He muttered, unsure if I could speak or not. Searching the cave he shrugged and said, "I guess not."  
  
Picking me up and slinging me over his shoulder like some blonde deer. Before we left the cave, he called up and grinned at me. "That was some kiss, Miko-sama." I nearly died.  
  
  
  
***  
  
(Nuriko surprise Mini-chapter)  
  
"Mou...I'm so bored!!" I had been tossing rocks for about thirty minutes, and was itching to toss them at Kasumi's face, though I refrained time and time again. What was going on? Did everybody else continue the journey, leaving me with this witch?? ~_~ I snarled and threw another stone. 13 skips! I was getting better. Pretty soon there would be no more rocks to throw, and I would leave and go searching for the others.  
  
Drip, drip, drip. Oh great. It was drizzling. "Sorry, Beauty, I'll have to dump this alien on your back once more. Just trot over under that tree and leave her there, so she won't get a cold and cause more trouble." Without any difficulty, I lifted up Kasumi and placed her on Beauty, murmuring. "She really is a very skinny shrimp, though she acts like a macho-woman. Actually, she is a macho-woman, though I am one too. Still, I have a better figure, though I suppose I'm getting muscles, and that's DEFINATELY NOT good.  
  
"Yah," I said, giving Beauty's side a little whack to get her moving. Unfortunately, my *little* whack was a *big* whack and Beauty raced off quite quickly. "Matte!" I cried, waving my arms and chugging after them. "Oh, Lord Hotohori will be upset at me if we get lost!! Beauty-san, stop!!" We rushed through a few trees and bramble bushes till Beauty quieted down, pausing to eat some berries on a bush. I panted and reached her, leaning against Beauty's backside. "Whoa, girl. Calm down. Let's just go back quietly and Hotohori won't know a thing." Patting her gently, I swung up and sat down on the saddle.Then a horrid realization came to me. Kasumi was GONE!!!!  
  
"Omigosh!! Now we're really in trouble!!" I gripped the reigns. "We're going to have to go on a little hunt, Beauty. A hunt for Kasumi."  
  
***  
  
"Suboshi. What took you??" A hooded figure was waiting somewhere outside the cave.  
  
"Sorry, Soi. Miko-sama was sleeping - I couldn't bear to wake her up." Was Suboshi blushing??? "Do you think thunder and lightning is neccesary? I've stirred up quite a storm, haven't I? I don't suppose her comrades are anywhere near, but we best be on guard, ne?" A female. Definately a female - I could tell by the voice. She raised her hand and snapped her fingers. CRACK!! Somewhere in the distance I heard a lightning bolt sound.  
  
I was still stiff, but my eyes were glaring furiosly at both the hooded figure and Suboshi. I tried to kick him but my foot refused to budge, still stuck in a leaning back position. "Nakago-sama will be pleased that we finally got her. Let's make haste, Suboshi." She started walking rather hurriedly on. "Put me down," I croaked, straining to make it heard. Suboshi whistled a tune, not answering. "I wonder how aniki is doing..." He mumbled cheerfully. "That reminds me," Soi - wasn't that what Suboshi called her? - said. "Why don't you go send a message to Amiboshi right now? Tell him we've got her already."  
  
Suboshi nodded and unwrapped his bandages, wincing slightly. He put his nail to it and wrote out a message, and I could see it pained him to do so, since he dug so deep it nearly drew blood. We continued walking, and I was surprised to see the words he had marked shine a faint blue. Then they dissapeared, and afterwards were replaced by new ones. "Nakago is glad. He'll get there as soon as he can. And aniki is fine too..."  
  
Oh no!! We were leaving the forest. Using my last bit of strength, I screamed the loudest I had ever screamed before. "TASUKETE!!" It echoed through the forest, and I thought I heard one of my vocal cords snap. Still, I didn't care, as long as someone would hear it. I closed my eyes and prayed, prayed, prayed that it would reach someone...anyone...  
  
***  
  
I'm all alone  
  
With no one to help me  
  
Where is everyone else?  
  
Suddenly I'm dragged away  
  
And nobody is there  
  
To pull me back...  
  
Where is everyone else? 


	11. Blurry Mists And Seiryuu Star Warrior So...

Hello! Sorry long time no update. I've been kind of busy, and also, I relax on the weekends and regain my writing power. I pushed myself just to finish this this morning, though, so be glad! I also wanted to take my time with my Kasumi chapters, since I like writing them the most. Oh, here's a little question for you. How do you imagine Kasumi? I know it;s weird that she has long hair, I'm gonna do something about that in the future. Oops! Spoiler! Hehe. Aren't you glad I'm not a dead author, the kind that takes months to update? Some dead authors get tons of reviews but never update!! :( It makes me angry. Don't they care about their readers?? Oh well. Sorry, I'm talking too much! Now you can go on with the story!!

Oh yeah, one last thing. Sorry for the misspellings in the past chapter!! I really hate those, but am too lazy to change it. Sorry! 

Chapter 11. Blurry Mists and Seiryuu Star Warrior Soi (Kasumi)**(Nuriko)**(Suboshi)

            _Where the heck am I? Ugh...I can hardly move!! Ouch...oooh, something smarts. _

            Those were the first three thoughts that came into my mind as soon as I woke up. I knew something was definately wrong, but at that time I didn't realize it was me. I blinked, and all of a sudden a sharp pain shot through my brain, coursing down my body. "Agh!! Sh*t!!" Tiny little pricks stung my arm as I reached up to rub my head, cursing. "Why the heck do I feel so _weak? This is impossible!! And where the heck am I?!?" I only realized it then, but I was sitting somewhere in a muddy forest, with rain pouring down ever so heavily. "Was I abandoned or something? Ooh, I'm gonna get whoever did this!!" _

            I wobbled, trying to stand up, but sat down again. It just hurt too much. "What is WRONG with me?" I screeched, then I started coughing. "Oh great. Now I've got a cough, and because of this crazy rain I'll be sneezing in no time." I huddled up into a little ball, stabs of pain clawing at my body.

            I had a headache, a stomachache, a muscle-ache (if there is such a thing), and a whole-body-ache at the same time. _Ba-dump, ba-dump...my heart seemed to be going slower than usual (which is quite fast, might I say). My stomach rumbled. Lord, was I starving. "Well, if I __have been abandoned, might as well try to survive in the wild." Getting on my hands and feet, I crawled like a baby, still aching, searching around for something to chomp on. "Come on girl, get tough. Warui would laugh at you in this state!!"_

(The man with a shin looks horrified. "Oh Seiryuu, don't tell me this witch is strong enough to combat my extra-ordinary powers!! How is it possible that she can stand?! But it was working so well awhile ago!! Perhaps some of that foolish poison _was able to flow out of her when that silly doctor slit her, but how - ?!! Something is definately wrong! Oh well - I suppose we should just take advantage of her weakness as of now." Turning, he faces the blonde haired general. "Nakago-sama." He bows. "So I see. The poison is not working as we expected. Tomo, you know what this means." His face looked sullen. "Yes, my Lord. I will report to the torture room later." Nakago faced the younger, quiet boy on his left. "Amiboshi. Tell Soi and Suboshi that they have to finish the Miko's friend, and to get it done as soon as possible." "Very well, my Lord.")_

            "What's this?" I sniffed an odd looking plant next to me, my stomach hurting worse than ever. I had been crawling through the forest for about 15 minutes, and was just on the verge of passing out. The only thing that stopped me from doing so was the thought of my brothers cackling at me. "Must be a mushroom - could be poisonous. Well, I don't care." I picked it up with some of my last bits of strength, stuffing it into my mouth catiously. "Yuck!" I  spat it out almost immediately. I hadn't noticed the ants crawling all over it. Oh well. I read somewhere that ants make your voice nicer, when eaten.

            My strength was close to zero. "I'm gonna die out here," I said to no one in particular. Huffing and puffing rythimically, I fell against a tree trunk and shook it a bit, hoping some fruit would fall. None. "Phew! Kamisama, I know I've been a bad girl, but what kind of death is this?? Dying lying by a tree trunk aching all over is just insane." More rain went thundering down, making my hair stick to my face. Somewhere off the distance, I heard the sharp **_CRACK of lightning and thunder colliding with something. Burying myself deeper into the roots to offer me a little shelter and to make me invisible to the outside world in case something bad came out, I felt my skirt soak up some wet mud. I pressed my head to the tree and closed my eyes. "I guess some sleep will do me good - if I don't get eaten by wild animals."_**

(Nuriko Surprise Mini-Chapter)

            "Oh Suzaku, why does there have to be rain?? Come on Beauty, let's go find some shelter." 15 minutes into the woods and still we hadn't found Kasumi. I was starting to think she had run away or was taken hostage by Seiryuu. That was okay with me, but if Hotohori found out -- I shook it off quickly. I hopped off Beauty and grabbed her rains, walking until we found a big tree with matching big leaves. "Perfect!!" I clapped my hands, overjoyed. "Stay here, and I'll get something for me to eat." Untying the pouch on Beauty's side, I got out some 'crackers' (a quite tasty food that Miaka gave us) and a little flask of water.

            I ate and drank a little, not worrying too much until I heard lightning sound. "Aiya! What if she gets fried to a crisp? Oh darn, I guess I'll have to search in this horrid weather. Beauty," I cooed. "Be a good girl and wait for Kourin here, ne?" I made a mark around the tree so as to remember it. 

            I walked a little bit North, making heel marks so I could retrace my path. I searched every bush and tree within about two kilometres, and my feet were getting tired out. Heading back, I reached the tree again. "Jeez, she must really be under hostage now. You okay, Beauty?" I patted her soft mane. "Kourin still hasn't found the witch. Be patient." I started another search, this time heading south. 

            Nothing again!! I was really getting worried. Another trip to and from the tree and I would burst. I urged my feet to go on, and when I was only some distance from the tree I heard voices...fammillar voices. "YOU - IT'S YOU AGAIN!! I THOUGHT WE TOOK CARE OF YOU??" Could that be - yes, it was! Kasumi's voice! I picked up my pace, which was difficult since the rain had made my dress heavy with water. "K-K-Kasumi - - run, quick!!" That sounded like Yui, but I couldn't be sure. Something about it was croaky. "Miko-sama, don't try to help her now. It's best we finish her quick, ne, Soi-sama?" That was fammillar too - somewhere in the corners of my mind I groped for the right name - - SUBOSHI!! That b*stard was there too??!! And who was this Soi he was talking to? The racket was added to by Beauty's ragged neighs. Oh no - - had they?!!

            My seishi symbol glowed as I hurried on. I sensed trouble.

                                                            ***

(Suboshi Surprise Mini-Chapter *my first one!!*)

            _Ka-runch, ka-runch. Dry leaves and twigs crackled under our feet. I stopped and wiped my forehead. "Soi, how much more have we to go? I'm getting tired - Miko-sama isn't exactly the lightest thing in the world, you know." "Stop whining. I have no time to listen to your childish complaints. I'm just glad to be out of this forest and near Nakago-sama again." I mimicked her under my breath angrily._

            _What a witch!! Oh well, at least I get to hold Miko-sama. She's a doll! A bit of annoying doll, but still...she's hot!! Is she asleep or something? I guess so, she's not trying to hit me anymore. That's a good thing. "Good, we're almost out of here. Does that cheer you up?" Soi muttered somewhat irritatedly. I nodded, deciding it was best not to anger her. __Jeez! Suddenly my arm started hurting. __A message from aniki?_

_            "Soi. I have a message." We stopped to rest for awhile as I unwrapped my bandages. I read aloud. "Finish the Miko's friend, and head back as soon as you can. Location: A large tree in the middle of the forest, by the roots. There's a horse on that tree too." I waited for more information to come. The message dissapeared and was replaced by a new one. "Be careful. The Miko and two star warriors are quite near you, and yet another star warrior is lurking near the tree. There is no need to bring the friend to me. Oh - and she is weakened. Take advantage of that." I turned to Soi. "Guess we'd better get going, huh?" _

            She jerked her head slightly, annoyed. "Yeah. You've combated the friend before, right? Is she trouble?" I thought about how she had battled me and winced. "Not all that hard if she's alone. Anyway, she's weak this time. Be glad!!" The center of the forest wasn't too difficult to reach. We turned and headed back, and I hoped my other arm wouldn't get broken too. That would be disastrous!!

                                                            *** __

_            Pitter Pitter Patter Patter...So, the rain was still coming on. I opened my heavy eyelids, still feeling the pain all over. I sighed and coughed. I must've __really been abandoned, since nobody was looking for me. The soil from the tree was smeared all over my legs and arms, and made me feel sticky all over. **Yuck.**_

**        Just then, I thought I heard a horse whinnie somewhere quite close. I got up shakily, hardly daring to believe it. "This must be the tree that Nakago-sama is talking about..." A woman's voice went. I immediately sat down again, scared. That voice was not very friendly. Suppose she was from that Seiryuu-thing? I squelched deeper into the roots. _Of course I'm not scared. I'm just not in the condition to fight. I assured myself._**

            Another voice said, "Well, let's go look for her. For all we know the Miko's friend might be dangling at the very top." That voice - it sounded so fammillar!! Just like - like - SUBOSHI!! "If she truly _is at the top, then this'll make her go down." The woman responded. ****__CRACK!! A lightning bolt crashed against the top of the tree, tumbling down and electrifying me. I felt energized and weakened by it at the same time._

            "A-a-ah..." Someone croaked. Strangely enough, it sounded like Yui. Uh-oh. If Yui was in trouble (maybe they abandoned her too!!) I was bound to help. Feeling powered up though still weak, I dashed out from under the tree and headed toward the voices. "Ya looking for me?? Well, here I am!!" I cried.

            Three heads snapped around to look at me. Yui - Suboshi - And a hooded figure. Yui's mouth grew soooo wide I thought it would go THUNK and hit the floor, Suboshi's eyes were trembling (hee-hee, he must've been scared), and well, from what I saw of the hooded figure, her curved purple lips became a smile.

            My first thought was to scream at Suboshi, but I instead I said to Yui, "Yui!! Are you alright??" She shook her head, eyes darting furiously. Was something wrong with her? _Then I yelled at Suboshi. "YOU-IT'S YOU AGAIN!! I THOUGHT WE TOOK CARE OF YOU?!" Yui finally spoke, as she screeched. "R-r-run, K-K-Kasumi, get m-moving!!" It seemed like talking was a strain for her. Suboshi gave a bit of a smirk. "Ah, so Kasumi is your name. Well Friend of Miko-sama, I'm afraid you're going down. Oh, and Miko-sama, don't try to help her now. It's best we finish her quick, ne, Soi-sama?" "I certainly agree, Suboshi. Allow me to make a grand entrance."_

            Flipping back her hood and tossing away her cloak, that _Soi lady introduced herself._

            "Greetings, Kasumi-san. I am Soi, Seiryuu Star Warrior at your service. It's a pleasure to be making your acquiantance." I could hardly keep from laughing. "You - a warrior?? Seiryuu Star Whore, Seiryuu Star Skimpy Lady, anything but warrior!! And what's with the thigh-showing skirt, it's freezing cold here, don't you know?" I spat at her. She had purple hair tied in a very strange way, make-up all over her face and clothes fit for the babes at the bars that my brothers go to.

            "Dare you MOCK me?!" She shrieked. "Your attire is no better!!" 

            I gave a grin. "We'll see." I got into my fighting stance, feeling pretty confident, though my muscles were aching horribly and felt like rubber. "Watch it, _soi sauce. I have a black belt in karate, and I'm not unfammilar to the other fighting styles either. Eat this!!" I ran forward and executed a fancy kick I learned from somewhere, thwacking her on her smooth, exposed (fat!) thigh. "Agh!" She cried, falling on the ground and getting smothered in mud. "Eww, gross! What would Nakago say if he saw me this way?!" She put a hand on her cheek, smearing more mud on her face._

            My muscles ached and my face was scruched up in pain, but I payed it no mind. Suddenly I heard the terrible voice of Nuriko go, "Kasumi!! Yui!!" In spite of myself I turned around, and saw Nuriko walking toward us. Oh no, she wasn't walking, she was _trying to run, but at the pace she was going she seemed to be walking. "Oh no!" Suboshi yelped. "Soi, Soi, get up!! The Star Warrior is here!" Now Suboshi was positively shaking. _

            Soi regained herself, though less beauty-queen-ly this time. Nuriko finally reached us. "Are you alright?" She asked. I nodded my head a solemn yes, although I felt like collapsing into a heap of Kasumi-rubble. "Let go of Yui." Once again, her eyes shrunk and she looked less like a woman, as her calm voice shook. "What makes you think we're gonna do that?" Suboshi taunted, sticking out his tounge. 

            "Ahh, a Suzaku Star Warrior. How nice of you to join us." Soi smiled at me acidly. "If this is your idea of a _decent star warrior, I'm a goose about to be butchered." She was probably talking about Nuriko's fancy wardrobe. "At least she isn't as public as you!!" I retorted. "Say that again!!" Soi dared me. I did. "ARRR!!" She yelled, enraged. "I DON'T HAVE TIME TO PLAY WITH A FLAKE LIKE YOU!! DIE!" Raising her hand to the sky, she snapped her fingers. My eyes widened._

            "Nuriko-move it!!!" I shoved her and we both fell on the ground, barely missing the lightning bolt that zapped our place awhile ago. "My dress! Oooh you twit, I'm gonna get you later!!" Nuriko screeched. "Shut up and just be thankful I saved your sorry *ss!!" I barked back. "Hahahaha! Keep scrambling, mice, I'll get you soon." Click, went her fingers. Fbbzzz, went the lightning as it roared down from the heavens.

            "Nuriko!!" I jumped and shoved the idiot away (again). "You _really do want to get fried, don't you?! Why don't you go help and quit whining about your dress?!?" I fumed. Crack! Fbzzz! It was raining lightning! We dashed here and there, Nuriko barely missing them because she could hardly move. I could feel my energy slowly running out. "Nuriko - the tree!!" I suddenly had an idea. "What - ?" She yelled. "The tree, the tree! Grab it!" I responded. "Quick!!" Soi must've been getting tired too, because the lightnings bolts were lessening every minute. "Suboshi you dimwit! Go help me!" She screamed. _

            "Uhh, right. Go, Ryuuseisui!" Oh please. Not the watermelons again.

            Nuriko ran and got ahold of the tree (it was giant), unrooting it. "What now?" She asked. I was wrestling with the darned Ryuu-whatever and avoiding lightning at the same time, so it was difficult for me to respond. "Cr-ush them!" I finally managed to yell, feeling the Ryuu-whatever scratch my shoulder as I gripped its string and tried to rip it apart. The tree went up, and Soi and Suboshi yelped, eyes popping out of their heads like Looney Toons characters. While they were distracted I dashed behind Suboshi and snatched Yui, clutching her wrist. "Here I gooo!" Nuriko yelled, bringing the tree down. I slid on the mud and got my underwear disgustingly muddy, but at least managed to get out with Yui and I not being flat as pancakes.

            "Yatta! We did it!" I cried, pumping my fists into the air. Suddenly, the sharp pain coursed down my body again. "Aghh!" Falling to my knees, I felt myself loosing consciousness. "Damn..." I muttered. And that was the last thing I said before passing out.

                                                            ***

The rain coming down

However soft it seems to

Always makes me cry 


	12. Another Encounter with Seiryuu and a Mis...

Hi, hi, hi! A new chapter so soon. Yay! =^-^= But once again, this one is short. I wanted to post this already since I'm leaving for a little trip tomorrow and may not be able to work on this for awhile. It's only 2 days, though (or at least I think it is.) Ne, Otaku Pitcher, I'm trying to write a Yui/Suboshi fic but tell me, what color are Suboshi's eyes and hair? I get confused with the one in the manga and the one in the tv series. Actually, you remind me of a girl I once emailed. Her name was dreamwalker, and she was actually the one that inspired me to write this story. But her emails stopped coming one day…L Hey Lanen, I read some of your diary entries. You seem to dislike your life a lot. L  I hope it will get better. Actually, I'm getting kind of mixed up in this story so if you notice a little error somewhere it's because I'm getting confused. I don't know anymore how this story should go.

What does OC mean? -_- 

Sorry if my titles kind of give away the chapters. I'm brain dead!!

I just reread my reviews and realized something, I never answered the question "Is Kasumi going to have a love interest?" Well, the second genre of this story is romance (though I don't really know what the genre should be, FY has everything in it, actually…) so it wouldn't be right if the lead character didn't play a role in that aspect of the story. I'm not saying who it is though…^-^

That's enough chatting! And now for our feature presentation……

Chapter 12. Another Encounter with Seiryuu and a Missing Doctor (Miaka)**(Nuriko)

            "Miaka, are you alright?" A muffled voice asked. My body was quite stiff, and I felt somewhat woozy. I opened my eyes. "W-what? Where am I? Where's Yui?" Tamahome looked tense and worried. "Tamahome - why aren't I in the cave?" My voice got alarmingly high. I sensed something was wrong. "What's going on?" Tamahome shook his head. "This is NOT good. We must see Lord Hotohori right away." "Nani o? Why??" "Yui is gone," He answered, purple eyes solemn. 

            Something in my head went *click*. "GONE?!" I went ballistic. 

            "Yes, gone. I found you lying on the entrance of another cave, just as I was about to give you your food. I'm such a fool - I should have stayed, with you, with Yui..." He clenched his fist so hard I thought it would bleed. "Tamahome...don't blame yourself...I should have protected Yui instead of snoozing like a big baby..." I attempted to copy his gallant fist-clenching thing, but it didn't work, so I just gritted my teeth. I thought I heard an echo that sounded somewhat like HELP, but I was pretty sure it was my imagination.

            Suddenly, I heard a sword go slicing through some branches not far from us. "Miaka! Get behind me!" Tamahome did a fighting stance, and I dashed behind him, scared. Good Lord, please don't make that be a Seiryuu Star Warrior! I'd heard enough of that word -or phrase?- and I didn't want to hear it again. My hands clapped to my mouth, as usual, I watched, frightened. Two branches parted and out of a clearing stepped - - Hotohori?? I nearly fainted with relief.

            "Hotohori!" I dashed to him and squeezed him tight, not noticing Tamahome's flickering smile. "Heika." He said, tone formal. "We have a problem." I stopped hugging Hotohori and nodded, looking fierce. Hotohori, not seeming to want me to stop embracing him, frowned. "Do tell, Tamahome. What is it?" "Yui - Yui is gone. Most probably captured by Seiryuu." Beautiful eyes widened. 

            "And you were not there? Not there to protect her?" His voice was raised, and Tamahome looked flustered and embarrassed. "No, my Lord. I was looking for something which Miaka could eat, and when I was to return, I found Miaka lying along the path. It's dangerous here." Fear gripped me. Suppose Yui was to become the Seiryuu no Miko? We would be rivals, then. I would not, would **_NOT_** allow it!

             "We must get Nuriko at once and begin a search." As Hotohori turned, the heavens suddenly opened up and began to pee. _Drip, drip, drip,_ went the rain. I felt my bangs stick to my face and brushed them away. The rain grew steadily stronger as we made our way through the forest. After about 10 minutes, the noise the rain drops made was defeaning, and my clothes were soaked. "Something isn't right..." Hotohori said. I thought I saw him bristle. Then all of a sudden, out of nowhere, **_CRACK!! FBBBZZZ!_**A lightning bolt shot out of the sky and struck Hotohori! I screamed. "AHHHH!"

            Tamahome's eyes darted from here to there. "Miaka!" He cried, suddenly grabbing me and jumping away. Another lightning bolt hit where we were standing awhile ago. The one that was fizzing Hotohori dissapeared. Hotohori went, "Ugh..." and dropped to his knees. I ran to him. "Hotohori!! Hotohori!! Are you ok? Are you alright?" I shook him. His eyes were open and he seemed stunned. "Hotohori!!" I slapped him.

            His eyes closed, and opened again. "Miaka - - Ackk..." His body shook. My hands which were gripping him felt a jolt go through them. I dropped him. He winced. Tama stared. "Oooh! I feel odd!" Hoto, who was thankfully not burnt to a crisp, looked more shocked than odd. "Heika-sama, are you alright?" Tamahome asked. "Not really, but I'll make it...I hope none of my pretty features are ruined..." I suddenly gasped. "Hotohori! You have a gash on your shoulder!!" That was true. A cut which was starting to drip blood was on his shoulder.

            "What was that? How could lightning hit so perfectly? Ugh...must be Seiryuu. Let's hurry on..." I was still worried about Hotohori, but I bit my tounge and said nothing more. We picked up our pace, careful to avoid the few lightning bolts that crossed our path. Yui...please be alright.

                                                                        ***

(Nuriko Surprise Mini-Chapter)

            Beauty wasn't hurt, thank Suzaku. I placed the passed-out Yui on her and carried the passed-out Kasumi with me. Seiryuu was getting really aggressive. And really annoying too. As soon as Soi and Suboshi were crushed, the rain had stopped. _I doubt they're already dead, though. They'll get out, as sure as I have a mole under my right eye. But that'll hold 'em for awhile...I hope._ "Shh, girl." Beauty was a little hysterical and kept rearing over, nearly dropping Yui. Kasumi was muttering some curse words and her finger kept curling up into a bad sign, and I was getting kind of tired out. Why couldn't I pass out like these females?

            Also, my hair was undone, and mussed up because of the rain. And my dress! Ooh, the Kasumi! Did she _have_ to let me go splork in the mud? I pouted childishly and glared at the mumbling demon on my back. _I'm gonna get her for this someday, you'll see if I don't._ We finally reached the clearing where I had been before this mess had started, and I placed Kasumi down on the muddy bank of the river (Hah! Serves you right!) and proceeded to clean what part of my dress I could without getting undressed. 

            Where was Hotohori, Tamahome and the Baka? I hoped nothing bad happened to them.

                                                                        ***

            "I think it was this way. Yes, I'm pretty sure it was this way." Hotohori was not the best at directions. The thunderbolt hadn't shaken him so bad, and for some strange reason the rain had stopped abruptly after awhile. "Oh, no, wait. I think it was the other path. Let's retrace our steps." I sighed, almost sick with worry. "Jeez. You'd think that being an emperor makes you great at memory-work." Tamahome muttered under his breath. "You aren't too good at it yourself!" I shot back, defending Hotohori. I don't think he meant for me to hear.

            "I didn't say anything!" He mumbled, turning red.

            I wanted to say, _did so!!_ but that would have been acting like a baby. I did feel like acting like a baby, though, but I didn't want to seem immature in front of Hotohori and Tamahome. "Hoto-sama, maybe we should just follow the path of broken branches," I called out brightly. "Miaka, you're a genius!" Hotohori patted my head, and I glowed. Hah! Maybe I was smarter than Kasumi. Maybe I was smarter than Kirei! That meant I was second to Yui. I whistled the ABC song (well, I didn't really whistle, more like hummed) as we went walking along. I know I should have been more worried, but something inside me told me they were okay - - for now.

            Finally we reached a river, and saw a very grumpy Nuriko scrubbing her muddy skirt. Yui and Kasumi were looking equally messy, but that was not my concern - they looked positively pooped out. "Yui!" I dashed towards her sullen, knocked-out body. "Yui! Yui! Are you ok?" Her blonde hair, now an unattractive shade of soil, was messed-up, her mouth was partially open and her eyebrows were knitted together, forehead getting tiny worried wrinkles. I bent over and looked at my other best friend, Kasumi. She looked no better. I will not describe the unpleasantness of her fierce expression, but lets just say it wasn't a very lovely. Both of them did not even stir when I tried to wake them up.

            "What happened?" I asked, in a more serious tone than I had expected.

            "We got into trouble with Seiryuu Star Warriors. They seem to have gathered already - a new one, Soi, just showed up. I think she has the power lightning. Oh, Lord Hotohori!!" Suddenly Nuriko gasped. "Your shoulder! I must attend to that right away," She glared at Tamahome and I as she bustled off and untied a pouch on her horse's back. I guess she was saying, _'You twits, I thought you would take better care of my beloved hunny-bunny!', _and I suddenly felt upset that I hadn't taken better care of Hotohori.

            Another encounter with Seiryuu, huh? Things were getting serious.

            "What have you gotten into? Did _another_ warrior cross your path?" Nuriko seemed to be flirting as she dressed and bandaged the Emperor of Konan's wounds. I wanted to scream at her, _this is the wrong time be flirting, hello!!_ but thought better of it. "The warriors," I spoke up. "Where are they now?" 

            "Oh, those fools. Don't worry, I took care of them...but I doubt that they are really gone, we _should_ be getting back to work, ne?" Was her cheery answer. I was worried about Kasumi and Yui, and angry at Nuriko for minding Hotohori and not them - Kasumi had a wound on _her_ shoulder too, and Yui was stiff, in a strange position. They were both pretty battered up all over as well, especially Kasumi - she was really filthy.

            "Our first priority is to find that doctor. It seems that even Lady Yui is inflicted with a sickness, deary me. After that, we should head straight to Mount Taikyouku. I hope there won't be any other obstacles along the way - I've had it up to here with troubles." He put his hand to his forehead, indicating how stressed he was. Poor Hotohori. Poor Kasumi. Poor Yui. Poor me!!

            "Let's get going, then." I stood up from where I was crouching over my two friends.

"To the doctor! And beyond!" I pointed to the sky determinedly. Then looking over, in a more quiet tone, I whispered..."Yui...Kasumi...I'll make sure you guys get fixed up!" They're response? "Unh..." and "You baka...". I shook my head. No matter how heroic Miaka Yuki is, she's always treated the same...like a baka.

                                                            ***

            We were delayed! Delayed because Hotohori's foolish horse had ran away and we had had to look for it. Fortunately, we found it, but only after 10 minutes. 10 minutes wasted!! I was feeling more 'Suzaku no Miko' every second, and my responsibilities were getting heavier and heavier. For crying out loud, why couldn't I just summon the darned peacock and get this over with?

            Right then I was riding with Hotohori on his stupid (but pretty) horse, and Yui was slumping on the back of Tamahome (who looked angry), and Nuriko was once again given the responsibilty of Kasumi, which she resented greatly. We were following a mountain path and Hotohori kept looking at his map and pointing out directions, as usually there was more than one road leading to elsewhere. "Hotohori...is the doctor _always_ there?" I asked curiously, once, when he wasn't showing us the way.

            "Alas, I'm sorry to say this, Miaka, but I can't be sure. Sometimes I doubt he's even real, but then again..." I stared at him in shock. "What if he isn't there?" I expected Hotohori to get worried, but instead he smiled at me, perfect white teeth shining. "Miaka, if there's anyone that's an optimist, it's you, but listen to how you rant right now." He put a hand to his mouth and giggled, (yes, giggled). "If the doctor isn't there, Mount Taikyouku isn't so far. We'll reach the mountain in about an hour, and I think your friends will last until then. There are medicines in your world that can cure them, am I right?" I nodded, but quickly added, "Of course, I'm not sure. The hospital could be full, or maybe this sickness doesn't have a cure yet..."

            Hotohori said nothing more. I guess he was thinking.

            Finally we pulled over for a moment, the horses sipping at a little pond while we had our own crackers and water. Yui and Kasumi must've been really tired. They hadn't waken up _once_ during the whole trip. I shook both of them a little to check if they'd wake up, but it didn't work. I walked over to the edge of the path and looked out on the horizon.

            We really _were_ on a mountain. Konan spread below us, a wonderful blend of color and fancy little houses. The sun was starting to set, and it was really beautiful. I hardly noticed Tamahome coming up behind me. "Just good friends, huh?" I nearly jumped out of my skin. "Tamahome, you dumbo! Did you REALLY have to scare me like that?" I smacked my fist on his head, and he went, "Ouch." Then I became serious. "Are you talking about Hotohori again? Please, Tamahome. Why are you so interested in this anyway?? Hey - -" I started giggling. "Do you like me or something? I don't see why you're so concerned about me and the emperor." Tamahome turned beet red.

            "Am not!" He cried defiantly. 

            I just laughed and ran away, blushing. Why the heck did I ask that?? And why the heck did he respond that way?? I suddenly felt dizzy with emotion. The setting sun spilled color on us, a wonderful, rich shade of bright gold. At that moment, I just knew everything would be okay, despite the fact that Yui and Kasumi weren't stirring, and I didn't know what Tamahome felt for me, and I was kind of worried about Hotohori and Nuriko, but as the sun set and the color of Suzaku went splashing all over us, I felt warm and sure that everything would turn out right.

                                                            ***

            15 minutes later we were back on the trail. The moon was gorgeus and full, nearly as bright as the sun. We were able to continue. Finally, Hotohori commented, "We aren't very far, just through those trees now." Well, we did go through those trees, and I rejoiced at seeing a pretty little hut standing in a grassy meadow. "Let's go in right now!" I suggested, and to my surprise, nobody objected. Nuriko carried both Kasumi and Yui as she was the only one who could do so with ease, and I skipped ahead of everyone, feeling glad and light. 

            Reaching the door and knocking politely, I cheerily shouted, "Anyone home?" Everyone waited behind me, listening. No answer. I knocked again, and when that didn't work, reached out and took the knob, twisting it clockwise. _EEEeekkk._ The door swung open with an eerie sound. I peered in. 

The place was empty.

                                                            ***

Knock, knock, knock

Anyone home?

I've come here lost and all alone

With thoughts about love

Swirling in my head

Somebody could heal my sickness

That one is you, they said

Before I go on, though

There's something I must confess

That the flu/virus I'm down with

Is actually lovesickness


	13. Mirrored Feelings (Yui)**(Nuriko)

Hello! Sorry I was gone for so long. The trip took longer than I expected, and I had little time for the computer. But I did rush with this chapter, and it's a little longer than the past ones, though not quite so long. ^-^ And I'm kinda proud that I did it all in one day, when it usually takes me at least 3 to get one done. I'm setting deadlines for myself now! But I've been feeling a little _low_ lately, so if it shows in my story, sorry. ^-^

It's a Kasumi chapter next…might take a little long. 

Who are your favorite characters in FY?

Well, that's all for now! See ya guys soon…

Presenting ~~

Chapter 13. Mirrored Feelings (Yui)**(Nuriko)

            "Thish food ish sho good!" 

            I buried my face in my hands, groaning. Miaka couldn't have decent table manners even if she tried (and she doesn't try, by the way). "Swallow, please." I said, in as calm a voice as I could muster. My head was aching horribly, and I felt sick from head to toe, but I wanted to seem as fine as possible. I couldn't make Tamahome think I was a weakling. Even if he preffered Miaka over me, there was still a possibilty that if I...

            My thoughts were broken by the shrill groan of Kasumi, who rolled her head and nearly fell of her chair. She must've been _really_ tired to stay asleep that long. We were staying at a B&B inn - Bed and Breakfast. It was a fairly nice place made of polished wood, and the food was pretty good, as well as the service. We were eating (well, Miaka was gorging, Kasumi was groaning and the rest of us were trying to ignore the noise they made)at a posh table, with _extremely_ friendly waiters and a curtain to avoid the stares of other customers (probably they were gawking at Hotohori). I sipped my soup and tried not to yelp, even if the soup had scorched my tongue.

            A recount of the past events:

            Shortly after we discovered the doctor was gone, I awoke, and Miaka complained she was hungry. So after forty-five minutes or so, we ended up here, in this BB inn. I ended up sleeping with Kasumi (groan) and Nuriko (moan). Miaka ended up with *drumroll, if you don't mind* Hotohori and Tamahome! Duh. As if _I _would end up with them. I spent the night wide awake, listen to Kasumi's endless coughs and Nuriko's endless grumbles, then finally I gave up trying to sleep and tiptoed out of the room to get some tea and maybe read a little. But the guards spotted me in my plain white night gown and thought I was a ghost, and practically woke the whole place up with their yells. Thankfully, Hoto came to me rescue (not that I couldn't handle the situation on my own), and, with a little bit of gold, bribed everyone back to sleep (Phew!). I was a bit tired then, so I slept a little, but I woke up like five minutes later and was told we had to continue our dumb journey.

            Okay, so the journey's for my benefit too, but I'm really freaked out about Seiryuu and I keep having nightmares about Suboshi and Soi and this blue dragon...plus my head is on the verge of exploding and my lungs feel like putty. I chewed on my dimsum and tried not to think about the horrors of yesterday, even if they kept gnawing at my thoughts like I was gnawing at my bread. Coughing slightly, I stood up rather shakily and announced, "I'm going to go check my things."

            Hotohori nodded at Nuriko, who promptly stood up and said, "I'll accompany you. The emperor does not wish for you to go anywhere alone." I knew that this would happen, but I had already thought of a clever plan. Clearing my throat, I said with a bit of an embarrassed air: "Oh, I was actually going to the bathroom." Nuriko looked at me hard and replied, "I'll go with you there. It _is_ a public bathroom." "But my...you know...it smells..." Nuriko screwed up her face. "Hotohori, I _do_ think this girl can do her business alone. It's rather...foul to stay in a stinky washroom, if I _do_ say so myself." 

            Getting up and putting on a strained "I-really-need-to-go" face, I rushed to the bathroom. Leaning over the sink (which was really just a hole carved into the wall with little tubs next to them – one with hot water and one with cold), I coughed, and spat out phlegm. And then, feeling the need to, I coughed again, then threw up. Washing my mouth and the sink quickly, I slapped a wet hand to my forehead. "I'm sick of this book, and all the troubles that it brings!" I screamed. I listened contentedly to the echo of my voice against the bathroom tiles.

            Then I went back to washing.

                                                                                                            ***

(Nuriko Surprise Mini-Chapter)

            "I'll be out in the fields for awhile. Please excuse me," Lord Hotohori said, after daintily wiping the corners of his mouth with a washcloth. He nodded his head slightly at all of us, then pushed the curtain away and stepped through it, pushing it back so as to cover us. "Hey, Nuriko?" Miaka asked, in between bites of sweet-and-sour pork. "Are you gonna eat that? Becaush if not, _I_ can eat it." I pushed the plate towards her resentfully. "Go take it. I'm leaving too." Then, turning a trained eye on Tamahome - "And you, my dear teal-haired friend, will NOT leave this table until Yui comes back. And if you _do_ leave, please take this," I jabbed at Kasumi with my fork, "With you." It was an order, not a request. Tamahome pouted a little then sipped his tea, and I left the same way Hotohori did.

            The place we were staying in was surrounded by quite a lot of pretty wheat fields, but I found the one Hotohori was sitting in with ease. Climbing a tree nearby with some difficulty, I settled myself gently onto a branch. Time to admire my love. His lost face was resting on his hands, looking a little troubled. His dark gray hair blew elegantly with the wind, and he brushed back a few of the strands that invaded his forehead. He seemed to be thinking hard.

            Suddenly, Miaka came running out of the inn, smiling as always. Tamahome followed, carrying Kasumi. After him arrived Yui, who squinted in the sun and took a seat on one of the chairs propped outside the place. Tamahome placed Kasumi on the chair next to Yui (who had fallen asleep rather quickly). Miaka ran near Hotohori, and sat down beside him. I felt my eyebrows go up rather high. What was with her _and MY Hotohori??_

            The tree was close enough for me to hear their conversation. Just as I was bending down a bit so I could hear, Tamahome suddenly climbed up there with me, and I tried to shove him away. "Get off!" I hissed as loudly as I could without them hearing me. "The branch can't hold both of us!" "YOU get off! I need to hear what they're talking about!" He muttered. "Ooh, you're probably only interested in what Miaka says. (Tamahome turned bright red.) But I've got news for you, loverboy. She likes you already! So scram and let me listen to what Heika-sama has to say." I flapped my hands at him as though he were a fly I was trying to get rid of (now that you think about it, he _was_ a fly I was trying to get rid of). But Tama would simply not budge, so I gave up and just tried to listen.

            "You know, Miaka, ever since my parents died, I've been lonely. I have no brothers and sisters, and the emperor isn't really supposed to have playmates...just scribes and palace guards, and other royal staff, but I haven't been very friendly with all of them, and neither have they with me." This came from, as you might've guessed, Hotohori. "Oh, Hotohori-sama. That's really sad. I've _always_ had Yui and Kasumi, _and_ Kirei. We were always a team! But now that we're together, we're a team too, right? I really like working with you and Tamahome, and Nuriko as well. I swear, I'll find all the star warriors if it means I have to give my life for it!" Miaka smiled childishly at Hotohori, and he blushed and patted her head. 

            "Miaka...I want you to know that I want to be with you...forever. And I mean it."

            It was Miaka's turn to blush. She turned away and said, "I guess I do too, Hotohori. We'll always be friends, won't we? Ahahaha..." She laughed rather unconvincingly. Getting up and delibarately spoiling the scene (which I was immediately grateful to her for), she brushed her skirt and muttered, "I'll go check on Yui, then." Walking over, she studied Yui and Kasumi's faces. Hotohori looked startled at first, then angry, then went back to his daydreaming. _I,_ on the other hand, was fighting to get my hands on Miaka. "Let go of me, you Material Boy!" 

            "Shut up, Nuriko. It's not Miaka's fault Hotohori likes her. People fall in love, y'know? It's wrong for us to try and stop love." At this, I _did_ shut up, and, looking back sadly, stared at Tamahome's face. I felt bad. "I guess you're right, Tamahome. I guess you're right."

                                                                                                ***

("Suzaku no Miko, huh? That's some Miko. She doesn't seem in the least bit worried. I think I'm going to _test_ this little Miko of theirs..." Waving her hands slightly, the lady who is observing all this through the mirror casts a spell. A very complicated one...)

            Once again, we were going through a forest. A much thicker, and extremely foggy forest, might I add. I was leafing through my English book, reciting words as we went along. "The girl is called Shiro. She enjoys playing tennis. She is sixteen years of age," I muttered. "What _is_ that gibberish you're speaking?" Tama asked, sounding a little annoyed. "A language in my world. It's called English." I retorted. "Ingle-ish? Sounds weird. Hey, can you sell this ingle-ish thing?" I rolled my eyes. Was Tamahome being cute or stupid? I couldn't tell. "No, of course not. You could _teach_ it, though, and some people might pay you for teaching them." Tama thought about this and Miaka started to sing a little song about "Mary-and-the-girl-who-loved-to-sing." Kasumi, Nuriko and Hotohori had taken a slightly different path, to see who would arrive first. If either of us got lost, though, we could always retrace our steps and take the other path. But, well, the mist sprang up, so I guess neither of us would be heading back for some time.                                                               

            Why make _me_ stuck with the dodo and the money-lover?

            "Mary and the girl who loved to sing would sing, sing all day looong!" Miaka warbled. "Teaching, hmm...I've never though of it before but now that you mentioned it, that sounds like quite an interesting occupation." Tamahome muttered, counting something on his fingers. "How much do you think I should charge for two sessions?" He asked. "Oh, I don't know. Go ask Miaka." I replied irritably. He was _about_ to do that when Miaka, ever-so-gracefully, tripped over a tree root. _Whooosh!_ The wind blew up her skirt and exposed her beautiful white underwear. Tamahome blinked. Miaka snapped her head up, which was, might I add, red as a berry. "You saw my underwear!" She shouted at Tamahome.

            "Did not!" He said. "Why would I want to look at your stupid underwear, anyway? There's nothing special about it! There's nothing even special about your butt (or your thighs, for that matter)! Now, if you had a body like Yui's..." I turned red, either with anger or embarrassment, but slapped him anyway. "You LECHER!" I screamed. Miaka looked really mad too, but I was soooo angry that I simply ran away. _Why did he say that? He's practically obsessed with Miaka! And then he says I'm sexier than her? What a jerk! _The fog around me developed, but I didn't really care. 

            I had been running, running, when I heard a voice behind me. "Yui! Wait up! I'll go with you! We can _both_ loose that idiot Tamahome." Miaka's indigant voice sounded babyish, and in spite of myself I laughed. "Okay, Miaka. Let's get going!" Together, we ran forward. Not knowing the dangers ahead. Or at least, the help we left behind.

                                                                                                            ***

(Nuriko Surprise Mini-Chapter)

            White mist swirled about us. It was like we were walking through clouds.

            "Lord Hotohori, isn't this a little unusual?" I asked. "I mean, the fog is unnaturally thick, and the forest seems darker than usual, if not more dense. I suggest we stop for a bit." Steadying the reigns on Beauty's saddle, I waited for the emperor's reply. "No, Nuriko. Let's go on. The mountain can't really be far from here, can it?" His beautiful voice drifted at me, as though it were brought by the mist. _The Mountain is NOWHERE in sight!!!_ I wanted to yell. But I kept my cool and checked on Kasumi, who lay, snoring, on Beauty. I was trying extra-hard to keep an eye on her, because I didn't want her to get lost - - not in a mist like this, at least.

            "How do you think the others are doing? I do hope Tamahome can watch Yui and Miaka on his own. If anything happens to either of them, I won't let him off so easy, like last time." Hotohori's voice was a little more menacing this time. _"That boy...."_ He muttered under his breath. I guess he was jealous about Miaka two. These guys sure were getting mixed up! Another cloud-like thing enveloped us, but somehow, this one was thicker and quite strong.

            The rushing wind brought little sand particles with it, and I closed my eyes and mouth and covered my nose. What was going on? The cloud-like thing hovered around us for awhile, then left. I shot a glance at Beauty again to check how she was doing. And when I looked, I wished I hadn't.

            Kasumi was gone. Again.

            And it was my fault. Again.

                                                                                                ***

            _That jerk, jerk, jerk..._

That was the only thought in my head, until my brain recovered and went into control mode. And _that's _when I started freaking out. "Oh my Lord, Miaka! We're LOST!" Miaka hadn't seemed to realize this either, but stopped long enough to look at me. "We are? I thought _you_ knew the way! I thought _that_ was why you were running!" I glared at her. _Who did she think I was? The Brain of the Year? Why would I know where we were going? How would I know? Ooh, that dumbhead! Now we had to go back and apologize to Mister Money-Grubber. Well, she'll do all the talking. She's the only one he gives a flea about, anyway. _Miaka was just about to screech when she sniffed the air...

            And smelled...

            Food!  
            "Yui! Omigosh! I smell yakitori! And fried rice! And dumplings! And my favorite SUNDAE! I could go on! Oh, this smell is heaven! Oh, oh, oh! Let's go!" Without warning, she grabbed my wrist and dragged me forward. "Hey! There it is!" She flounced over while I complained. "Miaka! Do you _know_ you dragged us 2.54 metres away from Tamahome again? And don't you _know_ how suspicious food in the middle of a forest is? It could be a trap, for all we know. _Please. _In the way you think of food, it's like our lives depend on it. Well, our lives _do_ depend on it, but..." I was tired of this one-way conversation with myself. "Miaka? Are you listening?" Suddenly, our surroundings changed.

            The forest became black, and hazy. The table with food was left untouched. Miaka froze just as she was about to stuff a chicken leg into her mouth. "Look, Yui, behind you!" Miaka pointed. I turned and stared. A mirror? Here? It was the giant, body sized type of mirror, with a fancy golden rim. I gawked at it. Then I smashed my fist against it. Then I yelped, "Hey! What's going on? Who's doing this to me? He-llo? He-llo! Please answer, somebody! Hotohori! Nuriko! Tamahome! Kasumi!!"

            "Looking for me?" That voice! Kasumi? I whirled around.

            And nearly fainted.

            Myself! I was seeing double - two Miakas! And two Kasumis, also (one was half-asleep, though)! "Who are you?!" I demanded, pointing my finger accusingly at the other me. "Why, Yui, I thought you were quite the brainy one. Do you mean to say you don't recognize _yourself?_ I'm just a reflection of your bad side - your hatred, your fear, anger..." I blinked, hardly daring to breathe. Or believe what she said. Miaka was staring open-mouthed at the two of us. Then she goggled at her replica. "Two me's?" She muttered. "How can that be?"

            "Is this your _friend?_ For a tough girl, she doesn't seem much." The awake-Kasumi (who was holding up the other one by the collar) growled, and thrust the asleep-Kasumi (who groaned considerably) at me. I caught her, and tried not to make my voice shaky as I cried, "W-what is going _on_?" Now Miaka was frightened, and I was worried, and Kasumi was asleep. She was starting to stir, though, and then her eyes flew open and she blinked, wonderingly. "Wha ~?" She started to say, then took in the scene and reacted. "Is this for real?" She mumbled, balling her hands into fists. Uh-oh. The usual Kasumi stance. "Someone had better have an explanation for this. And a _decent_ one at that." 

            Staring at ourselves - our evil selves - the three of us huddled together.

            Things did _not_ look good.

                                                                                                ***

_Two of me_

_How can that be?_

_One good_

_One bad_

_Isn't it quite sad_

_That there's actually a monster within all of us?_

_One that we can't defeat_

_It'll always be there_

_Clawing at us_

_Hurting us_

_We aren't angels, you see._

_How come there are_

_Two of me?_


	14. Although my Life is Over (Kasumi)**(Nuri...

Phew~! Now I am very drained and will not be able to write for days.

I'm tired, and I'm sorry if this chapter is stupid and ugly. I hope the length makes up for it – I tried to make it longer.

And I'm sssssoooooorrrrrrryyyyyyyyy for not coming up with one sooner, I'm tired and kind of busy, and working on three pieces at once – the other two I'm not even going to post, so I wonder why I even bother. Bleh.

Kirei is Kasumi, Yui and Miaka's friend. She's the one narrating Chapter 6 (Or was it 9? Oh well. She narrated one of the Chapters.) She's a model and a pretty good student, and can play the violin (Kasumi can play the guitar). 

Yes, your notes cheer me up immensely. And I'm so glad you like my descriptions, I thought I was kind of weak in that aspect. 

I'll try to work faster next time, but I need your encouragement more than ever!

Jaa~

Chapter 14. Although my Life is Over... (Kasumi)**(Nuriko)

            "This is just _crazy..._" I groaned. "Whose idea was it to open this book, anyway?"

            Yui was blinking and blinking, as though she were trying to make the image in front of us disappear. Huh. As if _that_ would help. Miaka kept saying, "I don't believe it!" And I was fighting the strong urge to reply, "Well, you'd better, 'cuz it's true!" A few misty wisps of white swirled about us, Yui, Miaka and I and our *other selves*. Our replicas. I know, I know. It seems like I'm talking nonsense. But it's _true,_ there they were - another me, another Miaka, and another sarcastic Yui who kept grinning like a snake. 

            "So, girlies. How do you like it so far, here, in this mirror? You know, the food is getting cold." The 'evil' Miaka said. I saw the 'real' Miaka wince and move a little closer to the table. Yui shot her a glance, daring her to go any further. I screamed with rage, "GIRLIE? Oh JEEZ, Miaka! Your twin is driving me NUTS!" "Nuts? Mmm, I like nuts!" Miaka said, like the stupid idiot that she was. "Oh, for Pete's sake. Let's bust our way out of here." Turning and staring at the mirror, I reeled back and threw my fist forward with as much strength as I could (I was still feeling weak). **Smack!** It collided with the mirror with a terrific sound, and one of my knuckles went '_crack_ 'and bled. 

            "Kasumi!" Yui dashed towards me. "Don't try anything reckless like that!"

            Her fussing was interrupted by a snicker from the 'evil' Yui. "I'm sorry to disappoint you two, but hitting the mirror won't work. Don't try to force it to give way - it'll just backfire, and this time I bet _all_ your knuckles will burst." I turned to her, and with a voice of equal calm and a tinge bit more of icy coldness, spat out:

            "Then what will? What will work?"

                                                            ***

(Nuriko Surprise Mini-Chapter)

            "Oh, Nuriko. I _thought_ you'd be more _careful_! Now look. We've lost _Kasumi!_" Lord Hotohori was making me feel like horse-droppings. I was ready to cry. "I-I'm sorry, my Lord, I was _sure_ nothing would happen this time. B-but, when the little storm arose, I couldn't keep my eye on her anymore..." Why, oh why, did Kasumi always give me trouble? Whether she was asleep or awake, I was _always_ in trouble when I was with her. That girl! _She must be a demon from hell_, I decided. _Yes, that's it. She's come here to ruin my life and break all the chances of me with Hotohori. It isn't fair! It isn't fair! _"We'll have to begin search. _Next time,_ Nuriko, _please_ be more _careful_. Okay?" I nodded my head bashfully, mentally smacking myself over and over. 

            _You stupid seishi! What good are you, if you can't even keep watch on the Miko's friend? What use are you? _I taunted myself. "Let's hope Tamahome was more careful than _we_ were." Hoto glared at me. I tried not to whimper. "Well then, let's get -" He suddenly paused in mid-sentence. I stared at him. "What is it, my Lord? Is something the matter?" I questioned him as innocently as I could. "Shhhh! I hear something! Over there - in the bushes!" Shutting up and perking up my ear like a dog, I listened. _Rustle, rustle..._yes, something _was_ there! I panicked. 

            Hotohori looked firm and grave as he clutched the handle of his sword. 

            If this was another Seiryuu Star Warrior, I'd go berserk.

            Something stepped out of the bushes, and I clutched my cheeks and opened my mouth in a silent scream. Hotohori dashed forward and slashed at whatever came out. I gasped, and stared, waiting for the blood to splash. The person was still in the shadows. Then came a stunned, "Whoa!" Tamahome stepped out of the bushes, holding his hands up and looking shocked. There was a big rip on his shirt where Hotohori had slashed, but thankfully he wasn't hit (was he?). "Tama -" I started. " - home?" Hotohori finished. We both flapped our mouths open like fishes. Then finally Hotohori said, "Thank goodness I didn't hurt you! Are you all right? Where are the girls?"

            At that, Tamahome cast his eyes downward.

            "We got into a little argument, and, well, they ran away, and now...they're missing." He muttered fearfully. Hotohori's face was _murder._ At that moment, he wasn't looking very pretty. "WHAT?!?!" He yelled incredulously. Tama hung his head like a little puppy dog. "You - you - ugh..." Hotohori was at a loss for words. Finally he got his voice back and barked, ever so sternly - "Let's start searching right away! Right now! Get moving!" As we rummaged through trees and shrubs and other icky forest stuff, I silently thanked Tamahome.

            Yes, thanked. Why?

            Because he had lost someone too. _Two_ of them, in fact. And one was the Miko. 

            Goody.

                                                            ***

            "Oh, I'm not saying." The Yui replied. The Miaka and me giggled. (This is getting MIGHTY confusing.)

            "Well, you can't keep us here forever," Yui shrieked, a little softly. "Our friends will find us and - and - and find a way to get us out of here!" She certainly didn't sound like she meant it. "Friends, huh?" The other me snorted. Then snapping her fingers, she directed us: "Why don't you go look at the mirror? Do you think _they'll_ be able to find you?" All three heads turned and stared.

            There was Hotohori, Nuriko and Tama. Searching for us. Yelling our names. 

            "Oy, you BAKAS!! We're over here!" I screamed, waving my hands and trying to do S.O.S. signs. "Gosh, are you _foolish._ Like I told you, calling to them won't work." God, I wanted to _punch_ that Yui. Punch all her stomach guts out of her, in fact. "You know, little ladies, it's getting quite _boring_ here chatting with you." Grinning at her evil friends, the evil Yui said, "Let's get going." Turning to leave, they were stopped by Miaka.

            "Wait!" She cried, looking fierce. _Wow._ I didn't know she had it in her. 

            "Where are you going? Tell me!" She demanded. "Out. To impersonate you guys." The 'other' Miaka snickered. Miaka (the good one) didn't really get it, and I guess it showed, because the other Miaka said, ever so haughtily..."What I mean is, I like Hotohori better than Tamahome, and I think he ought to know it. Oh, and you know, none of us really intend on returning to this mirror." "Eh?" Miaka replied, but the three had already gone off, giggling in their extremely annoying way. 

            They were suddenly out of the mirror. We were trapped. Alone. I stared at the shimmering glass mirror, and smacked my fist against it once more, though a little dully this time. Nothing happened. Outside the mirror, I could see the three of us (bad), chatting and smiling. "Since you guys have been _so_ good, we planned a little surprise for you. We're going to give you front seats to the show!" Miaka (bad) called into the mirror. She handed the frickin' thing to the evil me, who slung it over her shoulder and grinned. "Time to find them," she announced.

            I slumped against Yui, who did the same.

            "What now?" I asked. I don't think I expected anybody to answer.

            Nobody did, anyway.

                                                               ***

(Nuriko Surprise Mini-Chapter)

            Rummage, rummage, rummage. Didn't those girls do anything but cause trouble? 

            It was stupid, really. How could you expect to find a girl hiding in the bushes? Still, I didn't complain as I bent over and pushed aside a couple of weeds. My back ached, and I paused to wipe the sweat off my brow. As I raised my hand to flick off the sweat beads, I thought I heard Miaka's voice. "Nuri~ko!" She yelled, in her stupid genki way. _I must be imagining things..._"Nuriko! Can't you hear me?" _It really does sound like her...._"Nuriko! It's me, Miaka!!" _It couldn't be...Miaka?_ Suddenly a hand clamped on my shoulder.

            I turned and was face-to-face with...

            MIAKA!!

            A mixture of relief, anger and annoyance filled me. "You!" Was all I could utter. I was about to grab her and squish her intestines out when she rushed past me - running to - Hotohori! Surprise gripped me. I had expected her to run for Tamahome first. "Oh darling, I'm so sorry to worry you! That silly girl Yui ran away, so I tried to stop her. But at least we're back now...I can't _stand_ to be away from you, even if it's just a few minutes." Wait! What was that _idiot_ saying? And where were Kasumi and Yui? I sensed something suspicious going on. 

            "Miaka!" Hotohori exclaimed. His voice was filled with surprise. His face was full of it too. "Are you alright? Did something harm you? Where are the others? Have you seen Kasumi?" The words dashed out of his mouth hurriedly. "Nope. I'm fine. The girls should be getting here soon. What about _you, my love?_ Did anything bother you in my absence? I should really hate for you to get hurt, you know." Tamahome stared at this all in shock. I stared at this all in shock and disgust. Miaka's voice was waaay to drippy, and her smile had a sinister gleam. "Oy!" Kasumi and Yui came running up behind me. I turned, angrily.

            "What is going on? Why is Miaka acting like such a baka?" I demanded, as though they would know. "I don't see why you should be so _angry,_ Nuriko. Miaka always had feelings for Hotohori, such as I do with Tamahome." Yui stalked towards the dazed Tama, and, very openly, planted a kiss on his gawking mouth. He recoiled. I don't really know how to describe it, but he jerked back, pushed Yui away and stared in a frightening way at her. Then his eyes narrowed. His eyebrows were arched. "Heika - something - something's not right!!" 

            I personally thought Tamahome was just jealous, even if something didn't quite fit in. And Miaka was practically slobbering all over Hotohori, who could hardly believe his luck. That's why I don't think Hotohori heard him. Miaka leaned over, and whispered into his ear (if you could call it a whisper - all of us heard it.) "May I have a word with you, Hotohori? In private?" "Um." Hotohori looked stunned. "Sure." They moved away. I gaped after them. This was insane!! This was horrific!!

            A few trees away they went. I was going to inch closer, but Kasumi blocked me. "Hello, my dear friend Nuriko. I suggest you don't butt in on them, they're having a private moment. May I interest you with an arm wrestling match?" Arm wrestling? Piffle! Kasumi knew how much stronger I was then her! Still, I agreed. "Fine." I could break her arm and then dash after my love, no harm done. Rolling up my sleeve, I gripped her hand tightly. She grinned. "Ready - set - go!" This would be over in a matter of seconds..."Agh!" I cried, surprised at her strength. Our hands were frozen in place, but shaking. I stared at her. Since when did she become a champion wrestler? 

            Something was DEFINATELY not right.

            And I was going to find out what it was.

                                                            ***

            This _was_ a movie. And a terrible, R-rated one at that. But I was enjoying what my other self was doing. At least I was wrestling Nuriko, and winning at that. But the other Yui! She was a total flirt! And the other Miaka! Dripping with fakery. They'd find out in a minute. We were all staring at the mirror in stunned silence. "What are we going to do?" Yui sighed and buried her face in her hands. "Go get her!!" I hissed softly to the other Kasumi. "That's it! Shake it to the right!! Yeah! Alright!" I could see Miaka itching to eat the food, but not daring.

            Silence again. I was starting to feel uneasy. "Are we just going to keep sitting here like idiots? I'm getting really bored." Stretching, I yawned. "Kasumi! Don't you _care_ what happens to Tamahome and Hotohori? If what I believe is right, they're going to get hurt! And _you_ don't seem to care at all!!" Yui was furious. She liked Tamahome _that_ much? I glanced at her. "Hm? Them? Naaah, I don't care. I just wanna get out of here." True enough. "Will somebody please tell me HOW TO GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE??" I screamed. It echoed amidst all the black glumly.

            Then, as if on cue, a voice rumbled back:

            "If you are truly the Miko, and the Miko's friends, then find a way...to break the spell!" My two friends and I blinked. Somehow, that was unexpected. We were quiet again for some time. Then Miaka finally gave up trying to resist and made a wild dash for the food, stuffing it all in her mouth. Yui and I watched in disgust. When she finished, she looked at us and sighed. "Yui...Kasumi...this is all my fault. I'm the Suzaku no Miko. I'm the cause of all this. I'm so sorry! But now I'll make a resolution - I'll find a way to get us out of here, or else my name isn't Miaka Yuuki!" Yui and me stared at her. Miaka was _really _getting into this Suzaku stuff, wasn't she?

            The next thing she did was really stupid, though. She bashed on the mirror and cried out, "What's going on? What's going on? I DEMAND to know what's going on!" Yui and I sweatdropped. Then she stopped hitting the poor thing and settled back. "I guess we'll just watch and find out what we need to do." Well. That was sensible enough. We leaned against the table and watched quietly, scrutinizing (ugh - that is _such_ a Yui word) the scene.

            The mirror now showed Hotohori, alone with Miaka. She was holding his hands and staring deep into his eyes. I resisted the urge to vomit. "Hotohori - watashi, watashi....oh, Hotohori, I love you and I want to be with you for~e~ver!!" Miaka's (the real one's) eyes bulged out. Yui turned her head, and I felt my stomach contract. Yuck! This was making me _sick_. Then Miaka (the bad one) leaned in for a kiss, pursing her lips ever so yuckily. "Oh, please!" I covered my eyes, groaning. Miaka was howling, "What are ~ you ~ doing??!!" And Yui still had her head turned.

            I had expected Hotohori to kiss her right back. I mean, didn't Hoto (to put it subtly) love Miaka? But what I didn't expect was for Hoto to do something cool for once. He held up the sword to Miaka's face, and growled, "Who are you? Miaka would _never_ act like this!!" The bad Miaka blinked, gave a nervous little giggle and crowed, "What? What are you _saying_, Hotohori? There's only one Miaka in this world, and that's me!" Hotohori snarled, and placed the blade on her cheek, producing a little cut. Bad Miaka looked stunned at first, then backed away, giggling horribly. "Yui! Kasumi! I guess our little secret has been found out." In a flash, Kasumi socked Nuriko (I couldn't help but cheer a little) and was behind Miaka. Tamahome would've punched Yui, if not for the fact that she dashed behind him and twisted his hands (as in the game 'mercy' - did I forget to tell you I'm a champion at that?) crudely. He yelled in his stupid greasy way. Miaka and Yui both eeped. I snorted.

            Then, all of a sudden, like a memory coming back to me, I realized something. "Yui. Miaka." They turned and faced me. "I think I know - know what those replicas are." "Oh, please tell me!" Miaka burbled. "They're - they're our bad sides - our hatred - our anger...you know, all our insecurities and stuff...just like what the other Yui said." We all stared at each other seriously. Things were getting difficult. "Let's study it some more." The mirror now showed the bad Miaka, Yui and Kasumi all giggling hysterically. Had I been feeling sarcastic, I probably would've said, "What's so _funny_?" But instead I kept silent. Something was making me. Even if I didn't know what.

            "Want to know where the _real_ Miaka is?" Bad Miaka chuckled. "Kasumi. Show them the mirror, please." "Sure thing, Miaka." The other me held up the mirror. "No!" Hotohori cried. Sword drawn, he dashed forward. "Let Miaka gooooo!!!" _Dash! Claaank! Fiiiiiiizzzz!!! Crackle!!_ "AAAhhhhh!!" Hotohori was on the ground, and screaming his lungs out. Some kind of electricity-energy like thing had come out of the mirror and zapped Hotohori! All three evil replicas cackled like witches. It was sickening. "Hotohori!" Miaka was horrified. "Hotohori!" Nuriko was devastated. "Why, you - you witch!" She pounced on the other me.

            "Get off me you jerk!" Kasumi (the other one) shoved Nuriko away fiercely and zapped her too. Pretty soon Tamahome was also fizzed, and all three of them were yelling in pain. Yui and Miaka were going bananas. "Let them go!" Miaka screeched to no one in particular. "Let them gogogogogo!" I simply clenched my fist and stared. _There must be a way to STOP this..._ I thought desperately. The other Kasumi, outside of the mirror, cackled irritatingly. "If you can help them, dear Suzaku no Miko and company, why don't you?" Miaka and Yui were reduced to tears, but I stared with sheer ferociousness and the horrible, R-rated movie playing in the mirror.

            And then the answer came to me.

            "It's me..." I said, rather dumbly. Yui and Miaka, who were about to break into fresh sobs, stopped their wailing long enough to stare and blurt out, "Whhaaat?". "I'm the worst, remember? I'm the nastiest of the three. And that's why the mirror is stronger when passed to me." My voice showed no emotion at all. Yui and Miaka continued to stare. "What I mean is, I've got to get rid of my _other self_ for them to stop!" My tone was so serious, it was scary. I hadn't expected to feel anything like _this._ "H-how w-will you do t-that?" Miaka asked shakily. I looked at the table (which until Miaka came near it, was chockfull of food,) and an idea arose.

            "By killing myself."

            It was simple, wasn't it? I've always asked to die before. And here was the idea presenting its self to me. I mean, look at my family - it's a _wreck_. My dad is dead, and my mom drinks and smokes all day long, and all my brothers (except maybe Kei) are thugs and idiots, and me - - I'm a stupid b*tch who's forever causing trouble. I guess the sole nice thing in my life are my friends - and it's truly a wonder why we even _are_ friends...Oh, and I've thought about suicide, but I've always been too scared or too worried (I bet those two things were simply making the bad Kasumi stronger - fear must've built up her strength, and suicide gave her overwhelming strength). And here, I could kill myself, and for a _good_ reason...for the sake of someone else...

            I took hold of one of the silver plates, smashing it into the table. It broke easily, sharp pieces skittering through the dark floor. Some tiny pieces flew and scratched me, but I didn't care. This was it. I looked at the remaining piece in my hand, a large, jagged one. I placed my finger on the tip. Sharp. So sharp it drew blood. "Kasumi! NO!" Yui flew at me and struggled with the piece. Miaka joined her. "Let _go_ of me!" I thrashed about angrily. "Please! You _know_ this is the only way." "No it isn't." Yui shook her head, crystal tears spilling from her blue eyes. "No! I won't allow it. We'll find another way - we will - we will!" And she looked around frantically, as though expecting to find something. But Miaka was staring at me with shiny eyes, and then, glancing at Yui - "Yui-san...it's true. Kasumi's right. It's the only way." I goggled at her, surprised she agreed. 

            Yui stared at Miaka as though she were insane. Then she dropped onto the floor and sobbed. "You're -" And she hiccupped horribly, pointing her finger at Miaka-baka - "-You're only doing it - *hiccup* because you love Tamahome, and don't want him to - *hiccup* - die!" And she went overboard, crying and wailing and hiccupping. Poor Yui. Men were such trouble. Miaka looked serious, and her mouth was drawn into a firm little line. "Iie, Yui. Think of Nuriko; Hotohori. And yes, Tamahome. Maybe I love him, but he doesn't love me, so it doesn't matter. And think of us - Yui and me. That's five people for the sake of one. If it were me, I'd do it, even if it was only for one person." Jeez! All this sap was making me sick. Yui looked at me, crying, shook her head and turned away. I walked over to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. "Yui. It's okay. We've all gotten tangled into this mess, and we all gotta help out. I haven't done a thing so far, but you keep escaping from Seiryuu, and trying not to give in to them, and Miaka has to act like the leader that she is, and I...? Nothing. That's why I'm doing this. Think of Kirei. I'm sure she wouldn't mind, if it was for others. Ha, especially since it's me. We're always fighting." That thought made me feel somewhat queasy.

            _Kirei....I miss you, old buddy. Be happy you aren't tangled in this mess. I missed playing our instruments together, and even arguing. Heck, I thought you were lucky just to miss the exam that day, but you see, you are TRULY lucky not to have ended up in this book like me. Yui and Miaka will explain it all when they come back. And now, in true English - I'll bid you farewell - Goodbye, Kirei. Goodbye. _Then I turned and faced the pair of them, and smiled. I was surprised to find a little bit of moisture running down my cheek, and wiped it away quickly. "Miaka. Yui. This is it, huh? It's been fun." And Yui gave a hiccupy sob, and Miaka gave a tearful wail, and we all dashed into each other's arms. I didn't really mind this time, but I thought we looked ridiculous, all soap-opera-ish and silly.

            Then I picked up the shard, nodded seriously to my two best friends, looked at the mirror and thought tauntingly, _Nuriko, Tamahome, Hotohori...you don't know what I'm sacrificing for you..._and, with one last thought, whispered, "God...wherever you are. Please forgive my sins." I didn't feel the blade until it was inside me already. Yui screamed. Miaka buried her head in her hands. Such a pain - even if it felt unfamiliar.

            I closed my eyes. I could feel things start to deaden.

            Sayonara, sekai-sama. I'll see you some other time...

                                                ***

_I feel my breath start to slow_

_And something warm and red envelope me_

_A heartbeat getting tampered with_

_It feels unreal_

_Yes it does_

_And now I'm feeling too numb_

_Too dead_

_To speak_

_A pain not of this stupid world_

_Which I'm experiencing_

_A heave, a ho,_

_And there I go!_

_My soul leaves my bo~dy..._

_And it's like I never was_

_Here before..._


	15. Kasumi the Miko-Sama Chapters 1-14

Hey all! BK0011 here…

Acckkk, I'm sooooo tired, I just finished summarizing all the chapters so far,  (this is a veeeerrry loooonnggg chapter) so if you have any questions about the story that has happened already just look here. You can skip this chapter, but please, oh please, just give me a review, short or long, I don't care…of course I'm not _forcing_ you to review, I'm not the kind of author that's a review-beggar, but oh~ if you do I'd get the next chapter out sooner, I really would, perhaps with a maximum of two weeks. But if you won't review, it's okay…just don't expect me to type as quickly as a bullet train! +_+ (Clown face) Oh yeah, I wanted to ask, how do you people look for this story – do you just visit the FY category everyday, or do you type in 'black knight' (like I do – I'm like number 97 or something. _) in the search box, or what?? Just wondering…if you use my bio to look for updates, you'll see I've made an 'update' corner on my info…so I'll tell you when I'm progressing with the chapter or whatever. ^-^ Oh yeah, also, if you read my bio, you'll see I'm only eleven (gack~I know!!), so it's a little hard for me to keep on with these chapters. I'm trying to give them a bit of a 'mature' (^^X) feel, but if it's kiddish, you can't blame me…-_-

            And I started this story when I was ten, so forgive the wrong punctuation in the first chapters…okay?

And now for the episode –koff koff- I mean chapter recaps!! ^-^ 

Chapter 15. Kasumi the Miko-Sama, Chapters 1-14...

The restricted section of the library was still and quiet. All was dark.

_Creea~~aak._ The door swings open, and you can tell it didn't happen quietly.

            A dark haired head peeks in, glasses glinting, covering her eyes. A smile like that of a bear crosses her lips. "Yatta, yatta! It's empty!" Scurrying hurriedly, she bounds over to a long line of shelves. A sudden yelp from her breaks the solemn quiet. "Oh no! It's not here! I'm sure I left it here! Where'd it go...?" In awhile she's on her hands and feet, searching..."Ah! Here!" Picking it up hastily, she wonders aloud, "How on earth did it move? Oh well. Now, where did I stop? Oh fudgies, I lost my page. Darn. Guess I'll just haveta read it from the start..." 

            __

_                                                            ~*~_

_            Should you happen to pick up this book, and turn one more page, you are to become the heroine of this novel, and, inherit the powers that she is to inherit, and rather become her yourself. And if you are able to follow the heroine's story till the end, the powers of Suzaku shall be bestowed upon thee, and three wishes are yours to be, and be granted as well. If you wish this to happen to you, then turn the page..._

_                                                            ~*~_

"Weird intro..." She mutters, and then quickly turns the page.

                                                            _~*~_

_            The maiden and her two companions have entered this world of fantasy...however, their first encounter with it is not an entirely pleasant one. The three maidens are now inside the book. One of them has begun to stir. The other two will come around..._

_            Upon waking, the first maiden hears a cry, one which belongs to a man dressed in green, and the fact that he is a slave trader does not make this fact any bit more pleasant. An amount of almost five slave traders are following the first, and upon sighting the girls, give hoots of delight. They try to take ahold of them, but surprisingly, the first maiden who appears to go by the name 'Kasumi' seems to know the martial arts..._

_            A fierce struggle happens, yet when it seems almost as if the ladies are to win, a bit of non-luck happens, and they find themselves in a scary position, when suddenly a dashing miser with a red character on his forehead appears and saves them. The second maiden, 'Miaka', and the third, 'Yui', appear smitten by him, but Kasumi remains unaffected. However, she gives in to the protests of her friends, and finally tries to thank him. The three girls express their gratitude, but the man coldly turns his shoulder on them, explaining that he lives simply for money. _

_            With that said, he leaves, and the trio is stranded and alone once more._

_                                                            ~*~  
  
_

"What a meanie!" The girl cries, but the book is calling to her, so another page is turned. This time, an illustration accompanies it...

                                                            _~*~_

_Illustration: The three girls riding a cart full of hay..._

_            They decide to follow the man, thinking that he may help them get their way around this strange and new country. But the man is too swift, and the girls end up rather lost in the marketplace. They count their riches and find they haven't much. Miaka then spots a cart and the three decide to 'hitch a ride'. The cart rolls on. The three are traveling through the farming grounds. The maiden is pouting; the two others are wondering how they have gotten there. The subject of their conversation turns back to the man who helped them. Yui and Miaka both believe he is rather good-looking, but Kasumi will hear none of it._

_            The cart suddenly stops in front of the trading city, and the girls hop off with a light thank you to the man. When they reach the city Kasumi spots the man and runs off to catch him, but she looses him again halfway. The girls, realizing their hunger, decide to buy some rations. Miaka buys them some dumplings, however, the money she issued was not of this world, and the seller got frighteningly angry._

_            The girls were forced to run._

_                                                            ~*~_

_            Upon reaching a dead end, the girls stop for a while and eat the dumplings._

_            In between bites, Yui mentions the man with the character on his forehead again, and angers Kasumi. She does consent to finding him, however, because it seems as though they will not have enough to eat. Miaka spots a village, and, pointing to it, they decide to enter it and see if any one was acquainted with the man. They ask about for some time, but it was to no avail. They rest once more under some bamboo trees._

_            Suddenly a man appears to them, referring to himself as the miser's good friend. They believe him, and follow him as he weaves through the streets. In another part of town, the man with a character on his forehead is wandering around. He overhears two men discussing a strange girl with strange clothes who was roaming around town. The man overhears them and asks if there were three. " Yes, " They replied. The man realizes it's them and runs off to find them. _

_            The girls, following the man, reach a stop. But they can't find the one they were searching for, and suddenly they realize it's a trick -- and they are trapped inside it!! The man grins as his fellow thugs come out of a building nearby. Another battle arises, and once again the girls appear to be winning when the men get savage and the girls are knocked down. And once again, would you believe, the man with a character on his forehead appeared again, and saved them again as well. _

_            The girls proceed to thank him once more, but he brushes them off like before. _

_            However, they hurry after him this time, and soon catch up to him._

_                                                            ~*~_

_Illustration: The Imperial procession, and Ladies Miaka and Kasumi beside it._

_            The man is trying to lose them, but he does so in vain. He is stuck with them._

_            After running through a few streets, they bump into the imperial procession, and the man mutters something about the emperor and the jewels he is wearing. Lady Miaka suddenly asks the man if he would agree to helping them if she somehow got a jewel off his head. The man, not knowing that she is serious, gives his consent, and the two ladies rush off, Lady Yui left behind, mumbling angrily._

_            Foolishly, the two ask him if he would be so kind as to give them a jewel._

_            The guards hear this silly request and dash after them, enraged. For the third time in the story, the man with a character on his forehead comes to their aid. Once saved, he informs the girls of his name - Soul Kishuku, but otherwise he is called Tamahome. Blushingly, Miaka and Yui divulge theirs, whilst Kasumi grumbles about hers. This little introduction, however, was interrupted by the palace guards, who angrily come after them once more. They are close to being caught when all of a sudden, light comes from the bodies of the three - a fiery red from Miaka, icy blue from Yui, and a bright, vivid violet from Kasumi. The three are stunned, and caught halfway in the dimension between time and space - yet suddenly they are jerked back into this world, and taken by the guards._

_            They are harshly taken to the emperor's palace, and thrown into a palace cell._

_            Meanwhile, the Emperor and his court are discussing the events that happened.      "Maybe, just maybe, she is the Suzako no Miko," The emperor says. His scribes, however, are reluctant to believe so._

_            Back in the jail cell, Lady Miaka finds a way to get them out, and they hurry outside. The girls have their first sight of Suzaku - a magnificent statue in one of the palace chambers. But while Tamahome was explaining it's significance, Lady Miaka catches scent of something cooking, and hurriedly sneaks away. Lady Yui follows her, and Tamahome and Kasumi are left to search in the other direction._

_                                                            ~*~  
  
_

_Illustration: The Emperor disguised as a woman, and Ladies Miaka and Yui speaking with him._

_            Lady Miaka and Yui scurry through several hallways, till finally Miaka spots the food and gorges. After the feast, however, she realizes that they are lost. Yui is rather angry because of this fact, but suddenly they bump into a beautiful woman who introduces herself as Hotohori. Hotohori says that she won't turn them into the guards, and questions them casually about a few things... After a couple of thank yous, Yui and Miaka leave. In another part of the palace, Tamahome, one of the Suzaku Seven Star warriors, pursues the two girls with the maiden, but the guards spot him and chase after him._

_            After winding through some more halls, Yui and Miaka hear the voice of Lady Kasumi, which sounds terribly angry. They find Tamahome and Kasumi tied up, caught by the guards. But Kasumi and Tamahome's strength can't hold, and they beat up the men. Hotohori then appears and commands the men to stop, and the girls realize it's the emperor._

_                                                            ~*~_

"Must've been a good-looking (not to mention gay-looking) emperor to have fooled them..."

                                                            _~*~_

_            The emperor begs their pardon for fooling them, but then requests for one of them to become the 'Suzaku no Miko', the one who is destined to summon Suzaku and redeem Konan. He asks Lady Miaka to please become the Miko, and unknowingly she agrees. He then informs everyone that Miaka is to be their savior, and a great deal of people bow down to her, in praise. Miaka is stunned._

_            Later on, the three maidens are in their room, when a little *problem* ensues and Miaka decides to ask the emperor about this "Suzaku"-thing. He explains that she needs to find the Seven Star Warriors and then call upon Suzaku. The star warriors are men who have symbols on their bodies, and the power of whichever God they belong to. Miaka takes this all in happily, yet Lady Kasumi merely appears bored. Hotohori tells them that they are going to see if any of the palace guards are warriors, besides him and Tamahome._

_            After awhile, all the palace guards are assembled on the field. A woman who goes by the name 'Korin' and one of her fellow concubines are there also, though they really shouldn't be. Miaka is happily speaking with the emperor. Lady Korin and a maid stand off to one side, observing the event. Lady Korin notices how Miaka is close to the Emperor. She also notices Tamahome...._

_            Miaka decides to *test* the guards, but ends up angering them. In all of his frustration, one guard throws a hammer, which strikes a little hut, causing it to fall on the Miko. Tamahome does a wild dash to save her, but the thing collapses on them both. The emperor becomes frantic, and orders everyone he can to help remove the mess, when suddenly a Lady appears, saying that she might be able to help. Tossing away the rubble, she uncovers Miaka and Tamahome, who are both rather hurt._

_            As the palace maids begin to attend to their wounds, the emperor notices a sign glowing on Lady Korin's chest. She introduces herself as 'Nuriko', a Suzaku seven star warrior. The court becomes excited -- the third star warrior was found!! Lady Miaka is overjoyed and thanks Lady Korin profusely, but the girl simply brushes her off, saying that she only wanted to save Tamahome. With that done, she gave him a profound kiss._

_                                                            ~*~_

_            The girls are in the washroom, cleaning their clothes. Lady Yui notices a bruise on Lady Miaka's leg, and points it out. The ladies are removing their undergarments (save Lady Kasumi, who still wore hers) when Tamahome walks in. The girls are horrified, but luckily Nuriko saves them from embarrassment by coming in and dragging Tamahome away._

_            In a moment Lady Kasumi and Lady Miaka are waiting outside Lady Korin's room. They wished to be her helpers, and she consents to them being so. They enter and she forces them to do several horrible jobs, whilst lounging about all the while. _

_            Miaka is rather upset, knowing that Tamahome is loved by a gorgeous woman like Nuriko. She remains quiet about it though, until one incident two weeks later - she speaks with Tamahome and says that he must be really happy. He denies this, and appears all caring towards Miaka. Miaka has mixed feelings about him. Later that evening, Lady Korin tells Miaka of a jewel she lost. Kasumi, overhearing, asks if she may help. She finds that she can. Nuriko promises them both something if they find it._

_            The two girls leave, not knowing that Nuriko is plotting something._

_            On their way to the pond, the two girls see the emperor with his counselors. They are speaking of marriage, and a counselor says that maybe the emperor should marry Lady Korin. The emperor disagrees, saying that he has had an ideal love since childhood. Miaka and Kasumi pop up and frighten the poor counselors, and Hotohori smiles at them and asks them what they are doing._

_            Miaka explains their situation, and with that done, skips off to the pond._

_            They search for awhile, but Miaka slips and falls into the pond, getting rather drowned and tangled in the weeds. Kasumi attempts to help her, but she gets tangled in too. After some wild thrashing, though, the girls manage to escape from the pond. Miaka then insists on finding Nuriko's jewel, yet Kasumi is angered and convinced that there was no jewel. But Miaka is indigent, so the girls look around a bit till they spot a fine nice stone._

_            They head back to the palace._

_                                                            ~*~_

_Illustration: Lady Miaka slapping Lady Korin across the cheek._

_            Once there, the girls dry themselves a bit then venture to Nuriko's room. Outside, however, they hear the shrill cries of Nuriko, who appears to be arguing with an angered Tamahome. After a bit of eavesdropping, they realize that Nuriko is jealous of Miaka, because of *someone* that seems to be rather in like with the Miko, and that some fakery is going on between Nuriko and Tamahome's supposed love. Miaka and Kasumi enter the room, and what seems like a fierce brawl becomes a long, seemingly-forced kiss._

_            Kasumi is close to vomiting. Miaka gapes in shock. _

_            Then Kasumi gets horribly furious, and says something about Nuriko liking the emperor and making Miaka jealous by kissing Tamahome. Miaka instantly understands, and, marches up to Nuriko, asking her if this is true. Nuriko, in all her fury, can't resist anymore and gives Miaka a torrid little slap. Miaka, not at all surprised, smacks her as well. Nuriko holds her battered cheek and looks on, stung. Miaka hands her the stone._

_            Afterwards, a sort of invisible friendship forms between the two._

                                                            ~*~

            _It so happens that Lord Hotohori has requested Miaka to sleep with him for the night, and Miaka declines, not knowing the surprises Hotohori has in store for her. She arrives at his room, as cheerful as ever, but her cheeriness is suddenly stunted when Hotohori, in a very steady voice, confesses his love for her. He then slices the rice-paper screen, revealing Tamahome and Nuriko, both who were listening in. He is very angry, but wastes no time in revealing his intentions to Miaka._

_            He proposes to her, and she, in all her shock, is mortified._

_            Tamahome and Nuriko, both looking rather stunned by all this, are asked to leave._

_            Miaka has not a wink of sleep that night. She spends the better of it worrying about Nuriko and Tamahome's reaction. And she has reason to, for the next day, the two treat her very coldly. Nuriko is absolutely vicious, and Tamahome is cold and unfeeling. They both leave for the city after displaying their resent towards Miaka, and the poor girl decides to follow them, to learn of Tamahome's true feelings._

_            Once they get there, Tamahome hops onto a center platform, displaying the Green Gum Miaka gave him when they escaped from the jail cell. He declares that it was given to him from the Miko, and that it was very rare and would be sold at what was supposed to be a *low* price. The people have a great rustle about it, murmuring that it could be a fake. Miaka hastily throws off her disguise, telling them all that what he says is true. _

_            The crowd goes mad, diving for Miaka, touching every inch of the esteemed Suzaku no Miko. She barely escapes them, and she and Tama run from the crowd, into a deserted alley - or what appeared to be deserted. The fact was, it was inhabited by thugs, and Miaka is caught by them. A man urges Tama to trade the Miko for three sacks of gold ryo, yet he declines, and proceeds to beat the filling out of them. When all the battles are done, Miaka finds that Tama has hurt himself for her again, and feels horribly guilty._

_            She suddenly asks him why, why he allows himself to get hurt, just for her sake. Tamahome brushes it off at first, but Miaka persists, and in doing so she blurts out her love for him. Tamahome, however, replies with a rude, 'I-don't-feel-the-same-way', and with that, turns around, saying that they ought to return to the palace._

_            Miaka suddenly falls down, becomes unconscious and burns up._

_                                                            ~*~_

_            Back at the palace, Lady Yui hears of this dilemma, and is worried, but secretly thinks Miaka deserves it. The reason for this is that she is falling in like with Tamahome too, but it is quite obvious that the star warrior preferred Miaka. She helps her a bit, anyway, and even Kasumi does. In the room where Miaka is to be nursed, they find she is rather homesick, and Hotohori suggests they go to Mount Taikyouku, where they might be able to send Miaka and the other girls back home._

_            A few days later, they find Miaka seems rather well, yet still a bit feverish._

_            Over dinner, Yui finds she can't stand the way everybody is loving Miaka so. She has a little argument with her, then runs in tears from the table. The Emperor Hotohori orders Kasumi and Nuriko to find her, and sends a guard with them, certain that no troubles will arise, and that Lady Yui couldn't have gone too far..._

_            Little does he know that Seiryuu has a surprise for them._

_            Lady Yui runs and runs somewhat blindly, and in all her desperation runs right into a Seiryuu Star Warrior...sporting a blue symbol on his shoulder, the warrior Suboshi. He frightens her with his weapon, which is called the 'ryuuseisui', and as it is spiraling towards Yui, she faints, the thing whizzing by her. Suboshi catches her, and waits for her to awaken...when she does, she is horrified, and asks him what his name is...he replies that he is the star warrior Suboshi. Yui is frightened. She pales._

_                                                            ~*~_

_Illustration: Lady Kasumi and Lady Nuriko struggling with a wolf..._

_            Whilst Kasumi and Nuriko (and the guard) are pursuing Yui, they run into some serious trouble. A wolf, somehow reaching the woods near the palace grounds, crosses their path. The guard, proving himself worthless, runs off like a coward, leaving the two to combat it. Another fierce struggle ensues, but finally the two succeed, and Nuriko throws it up and away as a grand finale. Kasumi, however, is badly hurt, and they look for a little brook with salt water so that they can take a bit of the pain away._

_            They find the brook, and Kasumi cleanses her hands for awhile. They resume their search, when they hear a scream from Yui. Running at the sound of her voice, they reach a strange scene - Yui struggling with a blonde haired boy, who was actually a Seiryuu Star Warrior. Realizing this, Kasumi and Nuriko rescue Yui and beat up the boy - only to find Yui weak, and burning hot with fever. They take her back to the palace, where she is rested and treated properly._

_                                                            ~*~_

_            Meanwhile, Kasumi is sent to the doctor for medications. He applies some salve on her back, and Kasumi finds something a little suspicious about him, but doesn't say anything about it. She leaves for the springs, where she and her friends often take a bath. Meanwhile, in the palace of Kutou, a strange man, with long silver hair and fancy paint on his unnaturally pretty face, kneels down before the general of Kutou. " Have you carried out your mission, Tomo? " The blond-haired general asks. " Yes, sir. I have applied the poison. She shall be out of the way. " The silver haired man replies. " You still need to create an illusion. For that girl is strong. " The man, Tomo, smiles a wicked smile. " But of course."_

_            Kasumi is making her way to the healing part of the springs when she slips and tumbles into the scorching part of the water. The heat is shocking, and she faints into a sleep, the heat weakening her body all the while. She has terribly strange dreams, and suddenly her breath starts slowing...she finds she has difficulty breathing. Tomo, the man, holds up a mysterious clam, the Shin, watching all of this gleefully. "Kakakakaka," he cackled. "She is truly stupid. How could she fall for this? Her emotions show so easily. So I was able to create her worst nightmare. Kakakaka! And she will lose oxygen, consciousness, and time. Oh yes, time!! Once the poison reaches her heart all will be lost. Kakakakaka! Sleep tight, friend - of - miko - chan! KAKAKAKAKA!" And it is true, the poison is running in Kasumi's veins now..._

_            Fortunately, Nuriko finds her, and also finds her burning up._

_            She is sent to the clinic to be cared for._

_                                                            ~*~_

"Now _everyone's_ got the fever..."

                                                            _~*~_

_            Another maiden has entered the book!!!_

_            She finds herself in slightly different and more difficult situations, however..._

_                                                            ~*~_

"What was that all about...?"

                                                            _~*~_

_            The seishi and Miaka and Yui hold a meeting in the emperor's room, regarding the trip to Mount Taikyouko. Hotohori tells them that spies have been increasing in the usual route, and that they could take this other one, which was slightly more dangerous. Everyone agrees to taking the latter. Miaka then hurries off to her room to pack. _

_            Just when she finishes doing so, a maid comes bustling in and informs her of Kasumi's state. The doctor was to perform an operation on Kasumi, who was weakening evermore. Miaka goes to the clinic to help her friend, but when she goes there she realizes she can hardly stand to watch the operation. When the doctor places a cut on Kasumi's arm, Miaka suddenly keels over, giving way to darkness..._

_            She awakens and finds herself face-to-face with Kasumi, who deliberately asks her about her fears, and then reaches to her neck and knocks her out once more. After awhile Miaka wakes again. She is surrounded by her seishi, and Hotohori worriedly asks her if anything happened whilst she was alone. Miaka says yes, that Kasumi was there, and that Kasumi asked her all about her fears and such. Hotohori then gently says that Kasumi was in the hospital wing all morning - and suddenly Miaka realizes that perhaps the Kasumi was a spy from Kutou. She had given herself away!_

_            The emperor says they must leave at once, because of the impending danger._

_                                                            ~*~_

_Illustration: Yui, held by Seiryuu Star Warrior Suboshi _

_            They are on a mountain trail, traveling rather quickly. They recently left the palace, all of them - the emperor, Tamahome, Nuriko, Kasumi, Yui and the worried Suzaku no Miko, Miaka. Some time later, Miaka gets tired, and Yui and Kasumi, both hot with fever, are decided tired too. Tamahome, Miaka and Yui go looking for a nice spot to rest, while Nuriko, Hotohori and the feverish Kasumi stay and watch the horses. Meanwhile, the others find a cave, and as Miaka says she is hungry, Tama goes off to look for food._

_            Yui and Miaka both go to sleep. But only Yui awakes...in the same place, that is._

_            The blonde-haired maiden starts, and wakes up. She is startles to find someone in the cave with her, someone aside of Miaka. Suboshi has pursued her again, and by means of some kind of potion, takes Yui and carries her out. They are met by Soi, another Seiryuu Star Warrior, at the cave entrance, who sends out a bit of lightning to slow down the Suzaku warriors. _

_            While Yui is undergoing these horrors, Nuriko and Hotohori are watching Kasumi. Hotohori gets worried about Miaka and says he will go and find them, leaving Nuriko and the sick girl behind. A bit of a run happens with Nuriko's horse, and soon Kasumi is lost in the woods, sick and alone. Nuriko has to go off and find her._

_            Miaka, in another part of the forest, awakens, and finds Tama looking at he worriedly. She finds she is not in the cave anymore, and is greatly worried about Yui. Hotohori then meets up with them, and Lady Miaka and Tamahome explain their situation, saying that Yui is gone. Hotohori says they must search at once, but that they need the help of Nuriko and Kasumi. They are hurrying to the area where Nuriko was when a storm arises and Hotohori is struck by lightning..._

_                                                            ~*~_

_            Yui is somewhat frozen because of the poison/potion Suboshi gave her. _

_            The trio (Soi, Suboshi and Yui) is reaching the near end of the forest when Suboshi receives a message from his brother, Amiboshi, who is at the Kutou palace with the general Nakago. They are told to find Miaka's other friend, Kasumi, and put an end to her - and also to watch out for the Suzaku Seiryuu, who are lurking around. The three are forced to turn back and kill Kasumi._

_            Nuriko isn't having much good luck -- she and her horse stop for awhile in a giant tree centered in the forest, not knowing that Kasumi is on the other side. Nuriko then begins a search, and while he's away, Soi, Suboshi and Yui draw nearer...finally, they reach the tree, and Kasumi, though worn out, proceeds to battle them. Yui strains to call to Kasumi and make her stop, but Kasumi is bent on helping her friend._

_            Nuriko then appears and gives them help, and by means of the giant tree, flattens the Seiryuu warriors. Suzaku has triumphed once more, but they don't know how long that would last...Kasumi and Yui, both fatigued, collapse, and Nuriko is forced to carry them back to the river, where Hotohori's horse is still waiting._

_             Whilst Nuri and the girls are by the river, the Miaka party finally comes by, and they decide to search for this doctor they heard of, who is said to be able to heal any sort of sickness. They head up the mountain trail and reach this doctor's hut, but no one is inside. Miaka then complains of hunger, so they all troop to an inn, where they stay overnight. Next morning, Hotohori tells Miaka a saddening story about his loneliness, and Miaka finds she is very attracted to the emperor. _

_            The group then resumes their plans to go to Mount Taikyouko, and go through another forest, but this one is getting foggier and foggier, for some unknown reason. Miaka, Yui and Tamahome are innocently walking through the mist when a quarrel springs up between them and Yui and Miaka run away from Tama. He loses them in the mist, and decides to look for the emperor._

_            Hotohori and Nuriko are having rather good luck, not having quarrels and all, but suddenly a bit of a mist-storm arises and Kasumi disappears from the saddle, where the horse was. The worried emperor and surprised muscle-woman find Tamahome, who tells them of the trouble he encountered. The three search around for the girls, but no one finds them. Where could they have gone???_

_                                                            ~*~_

"Geez, those girls keep getting sick and now they disappear."

                                                            _~*~_

_Illustration: Ladies Miaka, Yui and Kasumi facing mirror images of themselves._

_            The girls, Miaka and Yui through Miaka's own stupidity, and Kasumi by means of some magic, end up in a mirror - inside a mirror, literally. There they meet replicas of themselves, and are greatly surprised. The replicas, after exchanging some nasty words with them, leave to impersonate the three._

_            In an attempt to escape the mirror, Kasumi injures her hand, and the three realize they can't escape by force. They look into the mirror and find the star warriors searching, but they find that their voices can't reach them. The three are forced to sit and watch. Meanwhile, outside the mirror, the three impersonations are meeting up with the Suzaku warriors - and Miaka's mirror image throws herself over Hotohori and says she loves him. Nuriko and Tamahome smell something funny, but before they can mention any of this to the love struck emperor, Miaka pulls him away..._

_            There she says she wants to be with him forever, and then she leans in for a kiss...but instead of accepting, Hotohori holds the sword up to her face. Miaka, Yui and Kasumi (the bad ones) back up, and by means of the mirror, which the evil Kasumi is holding, drain the energy out of the warriors. The girls are upset, but they can't think of any way to help...'till Kasumi realizes that the others are just a reflection of the true girls - the bad side, the imperfections that the three had!_

_            She also knows that she is the most evil...the one fueling the mirror's incredible power. This realized, she learns...that the only way to get rid of the suffering the others are undergoing is to do away with herself. She approaches Miaka and Yui and tells them of her plan. The two are extremely reluctant, but they know it is the only way...this said, the girls say their farewells, and using a plate, Kasumi finds a shard sharp enough to eliminate her...to end her life._

_            The sullen glass pierces through her, shattering her breast..._

_                                                            ~*~_

"Hey!!! It stops there!! Oh man, I didn't see that coming. Poor Kasumi!!"

                                                            _~*~_

_Fly high! Destiny! Miracle laa_

_The story has yet to end_

_The legend has yet to start_

_Whilst a distant echo of 'I love you'_

_Is heard through the blossom of my true self…_


	16. Taiitsukun, Oracle of the Four Gods (Mia...

Hey, how ya'll doing?

Wow, another new reviewer! **Sniffs** Arigato, :*)-sama! And Otaku Pitcher, thanks again…your reviews never fail to cheer me up! Here is the next installment to KTMS…I'm sorry it took so long, and I'm sorry – it's kinda short. But I've been really busy this May, and I'm not making excuses – I've been out all day May 1-4,  and May 6 was my dad's birthday…plus I have to help my sister with this story she's writing, and I have a LOT of homework from my summer classes…so just forgive me now, I'll try to work harder (and faster)…oh, and school will be kicking in soon, so I won't be able to update as much, but I'll try to make time for it – I promise! As always, I need your support, minna! @_@

And Otaku Pitcher…what does the 'Pitcher' in your name mean? Is it like a baseball player? I'm glad you check the FY column everyday – that's a true fan! What other stories in the FY section do you keep tabs on…?

Chapter 16. Taiitsukun - Oracle of the 4 Gods (Miaka)**(Nuriko)

**"Kasumi!!"**

            Yui grabbed ahold of her, as she started slumping. I looked at the mirror. "Yui! Look! The monster - i-it's bleeding!" "And Kasumi is too!" Was Yui's angry reply. _Kasumi...I know you're actually a good girl. You did this all for us._ I crouched by her side, and tore a part of my skirt. "Here, tie it around the wound. It might stop the bleeding - a little." I wiped the tears that were coursing down my cheeks. I never realized it, but I was actually crying. Kasumi had been my best friend for about 11 years, and she could NOT die! Yui wiped her tears, too, then tore a part of her jacket. "Hang in there, Kasumi! Please...!" Kasumi's face was turning purple! Her breaths were becoming short and ragged. I looked back at the mirror. _Guys...Hurry! Kasumi's life depends on it!!_

(Nuriko Surprise Mini-Chapter)

_            Agghhh!_ The energy from the mirror crackled about me, draining me horribly. "I - can't move!!" Tamahome gasped. "Hahahahaha!" Yui, Miaka and Kasumi tittered. "That's right! Give us all your energy! All of it!!" _What's going on...? Ackk! I feel so weak..._"RAAHHGGGG!!!" A scream suddenly came from one of the girls. I scrunched open one of my eyes just in time to see Kasumi collapse, dropping the mirror in the process. It fell near me, as Kasumi continued wailing. Blood gushed from her chest, and dripped from her mouth. _What the...?_

"AAAAAAAAACCKKK!" A monster! Kasumi's skin stretched, turning green all the while. In an instant she had transformed into some horrid being wearing a school uniform. I could feel my energy returning. _But how...? Kasumi...? _"Yui! The mirror!" Miaka suddenly yelled. Yui made a dive for it. "Nuriko!!" Hotohori yelled. I nodded and brought my foot down - hard - on the mirror. Cr~ash! It broke, and shattered into a dozen pieces. 

            "Nooooo!" Miaka and Yui screamed. Kasumi was still bleeding insanely. _They've weakened!_ "Hotohori!" Tamahome grabbed the Yui, wrestling her down. Hotohori did the same to Miaka. Both girls were twisting, becoming the same horrid green monster that Kasumi was. Well....that leaves me with one! I dashed off to find something. A boulder...got it! Rushing, and aiming carefully, I threw it. _Keee-rrasssh!_ It landed smack on Kasumi, who screeched. Green blood oozed out from under the stone.

            His Majesty had cut up the Miaka -it was no easy job!- and Tamahome was smacking Yui pretty furiously. I ran out to help them. In time, all three girls were down, teal-colored blood oozing from their numerous scratches. Tamahome was down on the floor also, though, and his arm was bleeding profusely. "Tamahome! You alright?" Hotohori crouched down beside him, looking worried. "I-I'm fine, Your Majesty..." He looked at me. I blushed. "And you, Nuriko?" "I'm alright too, Hotohori-sama. You-you handle a sword well." Hotohori smiled at me then, and I blushed even more.   

            _Now what was that all about...?_ A figure suddenly caught my eye.

            "Heika! Look!" I pointed wildly. Three figures were materializing before us -- in a moment Yui, Miaka and a seemingly knocked-out Kasumi appeared. _What the...?_ "MIAKA!!" Hotohori and Tamahome screamed. Miaka looked up, tears streaming down her face wildly. Yui was sobbing too, and the two were tying something onto Kasumi's....bloody chest?!?!

            I was stunned. "What~?" I managed to choke out.

            I knew I should have been dancing about in glee, in sheer joy - the nemesis of my life was gone, go~one hopefully forever!! But something caught in my throat. A shard of glass was stuck in her - Kasumi - _wasn't that the same spot where the monster was bleeding...? Does that mean.....it couldn't mean...._"Hotohori!" Miaka crashed into Hotohori's arms, tears glistening and falling of her chubby cheeks. "I knew - I knew it was the only way to save you...save all of you! *hiccup*...and Kasumi didn't mind...but, oh, isn't there any way? Any way to help *hiccup* her? To save her? Hotohori! Tell me...please...I can't lose her...she's my best friend! And Yui's also...and Kirei's!!" She was talking in riddles, but somehow I understood what she meant.

            And some way or another, I was definitely not glad about it. 

                                                ***

_"I've never seen anyone...strong enough to give up her own best friend...for someone else's sake. And that girl...strong enough to give up her life! And the other one, the blonde...strong enough to let it go...those three must all have the power of one God...so that girl must be really the Maiden of Suzaku!!" The wrinkled hand crossed over the other one. "Very well...I shall come to you, Suzaku no Miko!"_

_                                                ***_

Crouching over Kasumi once more, I wiped a hand across her forehead. 

            "She's starting to feel cold!" I yelped. Tamahome came near me, and suddenly wrapped me in an embrace. Blushingly, I started to struggle. "Let go of me! What are you doing? My best friend is dying!!" Yui looked tired and upset, but she stared at me with a look like a snake. I shrank back. "Miaka...if it was her choice, it was her choice. Don't worry too much - Suzaku is a merciful being." I shook. I shivered. Then I turned and slapped Tama with as much force as I could. Yui looked stunned, Nuriko looked shocked, and Hotohori looked triumphant. Tamahome's eyes were wide. "Shut up, you! If it wasn't for Suzaku I wouldn't be in this mess. I know what I did was right, but it wasn't entirely her choice! It was my backing that made her do it. _You_ don't know what it's like to sacrifice your friend! I'm doing this for all of you, all for Konan! So please just be glad about it. I'm not about to depend on some god you worship to save my friend's life! She meant so much to me - so don't tell me not to worry!!" I was hysterical, and kept hiccupping. Then I bent my head down and sobbed and sobbed. 

            Yui was clutching Kasumi's arm. I didn't know how important she was before - Kasumi was so mean, however friendly we tried to be with her - but then it was just right for her to be mean, living with nine brothers and a struggling, drunkard mother. She had to work a little part-time, just to keep the family going. Her two older brothers were just drunkards like her mother, and the other 7 tried to help too, but none really got decent jobs because they didn't have the proper education. And now Kasumi was lost, amidst all this Suzaku mess! I couldn't stand it. I didn't _want_ to stand it! I cried long and hard, and everyone remained silent.

            For a while, at least. In one instance, Nuriko said, "Oh, my Lord!!"

            I turned my head upwards, as I had been facing downwards, tears leaking nonstop. And then I drew in my breath and gasped. The entire scenario had changed! We were no longer in a horrid, misty forest, but a beautiful garden and there were mountains all over the place! and a lot of pretty houses!- and we were on clouds! There was a broad staircase leading to a  giant palace  - - well, it looked more like a giant house, but it was beautiful all the same. Multi-colored bubbles were floating everywhere, and all of us simply gawked. There was a river and a stream off to one side, and lush plants skillfully placed all over. Breathtaking. I had not a word to say. Nobody else did either.

            _Is this heaven...? It couldn't be!_

Suddenly, a great booming voice spoke. "Welcome, Suzaku no Miko. I understand now how much you love your warriors and how much you are willing to sacrifice." It was none of us, and it sounded old, and somehow familiar..._that voice!_ The one in the mirror! The one that had spoken to Kasumi, when she asked what we had to do to get out!! I remembered it clear as crystal..._"If you are truly the Miko, and the Miko's friends, then find a way...to break the spell!" _I faced Yui. She had recognized it too. "Miaka..." She said. 

            "You have arrived at the land of my home..." It echoed once more.

            I tightened my fist. "You are..." I began. I found I had trouble saying the words. "You are the one...who trapped me...Yui...Kasumi...in the mirror...you are the one...aren't you??" I felt fierce and violent. My voice got higher. "You are - you are the one who made me lose my friend, aren't you? Why?? Answer me!! TELL ME!" Hotohori brought his arms around me again. "Miaka - quiet. We need to listen." I didn't want to be quiet. I wanted to be noisy. I wanted to be loud. I wanted to scream! But I knew Hotohori was right. I bit my tongue and listened, as much as it pained me.

            "It was not I...but you, who made your friend perish, for the sake of others. Yet if you calm the anger in your heart, I may find a way to save her." I heard the importance of its words, so I tried to calm myself. In as steady a voice as I could manage, I responded. "Who are you..?" _Fwweeet!_ A dark, unclear figure appeared on the steps. "Hello, Miaka. I see that you want your friend to live, more than anything as of now. Throw away your anger. I shall help you. Do not fear." Hotohori started.

            "That voice...it is Taiitsukun! That must mean...we are in Mount Taikyouko!" 

                                                            ***

            "How very clever - star warrior Hotohori. I commend you for your brilliance. I shall now show myself." The black flickered, growing paler and paler - in a moment Taiitsukun's face was revealed. And it was nothing like I had expected.

            She was an old HAG!!! I could hardly keep from crying out in exclamation.

            Her cheeks were great flabby folds, and her eyes were stern and small. Her hair was whitish-gray, and was fixed in a very fancy manner. She was short and chubby, and saggy and baggy. It was almost funny. I managed to sputter - "So - you're really Ta-Taiitsukun?" Hotohori had turned away, hands covering his face. He muttered something about ugliness being intolerable. The rest of us (with the exception of Kasumi - I hate to admit that she was still bleeding but she was...and very profoundly at that) simply stared. "Yes, I am Taiitsukun. Ruler of this world - and oracle of the four Gods. I see your heart is true and pure - I am glad of that, Miss Miaka. And now, I shall try to find a way to nurture your friend. Please follow me." The cloud we were scattered on rose magnificently. 

            I was a tad bit too stunned to speak, as we rose higher and higher, and began floating near the magnificent house. "Miss Taiitsukun - are you sure there is no danger of us falling?" Hotohori peeked out at the calm, steady river studded with jeweled rocks beneath us. "Don't do with the Miss - I dislike formality. Please, just Taiitsukun - and no, I don't think there is possibility of you falling, unless you are a dumb fool and shall jump off to your wondrous content. Did I mention that only chosen ones may see this place?" Tamahome was still seemingly stunned from my slapping him, but he gave me a quick glance, and I looked away, mad with anger and embarrassment. "No, you didn't mention that...tell me about it." Yui was still hunched over Kasumi, quiet and tired. Nuriko was looking blue, peeping over the cloudy wisps. _"We will NOT fall down and die a bloody death over those jagged rocks..." _She muttered, trying to convince herself.

            "You see, people with bad intent or evil in their hearts cannot enter this place - and of course they can't see me. All they see is a plain hill and an empty, broken-down temple. Clever, isn't it? Oh, here we are." Taiitsukun, who had been floating by herself, landed primly on the ground. I noticed that her feet were not at all visible. We hopped off the cloud, onto ground that felt light as air. It was somewhat creepy. "Which of you are injured? Come, we must treat your wounds right away." Hotohori and Tamahome raised their hands, and they had gotten hurt battling the evil version of Yui and Kasumi and I. Nuriko had just a few scratches, and Taiitsukun passed her hand over them, causing them to disappear. Yui and me were fine, just tired out. But Kasumi...

            "Please, Taiitsukun-sama! My friend here...she's already lost a great deal of blood. Yui and I are _fine,_ really...just take care of her." Nuriko and Tamahome gently lifted Kasumi off the cloud, and she gave a short, rapid intake of breath, and then silenced. Blood was still streaming from her; it wasn't stopping. I gripped Taiitsukun's dress. "Hurry - I beg of you!" Taiitsukun snapped her fingers three times. "Not to worry. I have my little helpers - Nyan Nyan!" A large, colorful bubble rose before us, then it popped and a cute little girl came out. "Nyan!" She squealed, smiling at us all. More bubbles arose, and about seven or eight girls came out at once, all happy and cheery. All of them were a little more than half my height - and all were identical too, with light green hair and round faces. 

            "Please, injured ones, come this way!" Four of them hoisted Kasumi up, who shook violently in pain and coughed a bit. A thin trickle of blood crawled out of her mouth, and I pressed my lips firmly together. "You her friends? Come with us?" One more girl was tugging at my skirt, inviting me to join the four other little ones and Kasumi. Yui and I nodded, and she led the way.

            "S'cuse! Coming through!" The little one who was leading us waved her hands, and the great door to the house/palace opened. "In here." She pointed to a room a little way off, hidden by rice paper. Yui and I nodded, too exhausted to speak or object. We shuffled inside, and the same Nyan Nyan made a quick gesture with her arms, producing seats made out of a cloud. I sat on it wearily, as the other four Nyan Nyans brought Kasumi in and laid her on the bed. "Don't worry! Nyan Nyan help as much as they can! Won't let friend die! Promise!" The Nyan Nyans chorused. I smiled at them weakly as they made a fuss over Kasumi. "Dirty Clothes! Say bye-bye!"

            Before I could stop them, they had thrown Kasumi's bloody school uniform on the ground. "Oohh, big boo-boo! Will try to heal. Taii~tsu~kun!" The rice paper parted, as Taiitsukun floated in. "Oh, Nyan Nyan! Noisy little girls. What is it?" "Nyan Nyan has stopped bleeding for awhile, but girl needs more blood. Where can Nyan Nyan get?" Taiitsukun looked thoughtful, and Yui and I blinked worriedly.

            "Blood exchange is a dangerous thing...none of you are really in the condition to give her any right now. If only you'd have acted earlier, she could've been awake...well, fatal is her wound - just a few inches away from the heart, I can tell. She must've been aiming for it." I stood up shakily. "Taiitsukun - if Kasumi needs blood, I'd be glad to give mine; she's done so much for us, it would only be right for me to do the same." Yui nodded her head vigorously. "Mistress Taiitsukun - please. I'll give my blood too - anything to get her through." Taiitsukun looked at the two of us, and a smile shone through those great folds of skin. "You girls are really of pure heart. I can see that. All right, by your generosity I shall transfer a minimum amount of your blood to this girl - Kasumi, right? But let me calculate for a moment..." Her saggy eyes closed, and about five more wrinkles appeared on her face. 

            Then they opened again, and she shook her head. 

            "It will not be enough, even with the two of you. We need one more donor." I was nearly hysterical with excitement. "Who can do it? I can give more than just a _minimum_ amount, if you'll let me. Tamahome and Hotohori are still too injured - who can do it?" Taiitsukun rubbed her chin, and the flab on it jiggled. "Let me see - I cannot take more than a little from you and Yui - you are still feverish, and it may cause nasty results. How about that other lady outside? Will she do the job?"

            I nearly danced. "Yes, Nuriko! She'd be alright, wouldn't she? I'll go and ask her now!" I thought I heard Taiitsukun murmur '_her...? But I thought...' _but then I had already shot out of the room. Running back into the grand hall, I cheered, "Nu~ri~ko!". Then I realized the scene I had stumbled upon - Hotohori and Tamahome were _shirtless_! I tried not to, but I could feel my face heating up already. "Miaka...?" Both of them mumbled, shocked. Then they blushed. Nuriko, who was practically frothing at the sight of Hotohori's chest, smiled sweetly at me. "Oh, Miaka darlin'! What is it?"

            I found I was staring, and quickly turned my head away, ignoring the tomato-red faces of Hoto and Tama. "Oh! Um...Yui and Taiitsukun and I were wondering if you would be ever so kind to give some blood to Kasumi...please? For her sake?" I could see Nuriko's face scrunch up a bit - she detested Kasumi a lot, and I couldn't tell if it was going to hurt or not - but I looked at her with puppy-dog eyes, and she laughed and agreed. "Alright, Miaka...but this is for you, and not for that pile of bones and skin you call Kasumi." I would've reprimanded her for referring to my friend as a 'pile of bones and skin', but then I was so glad she agreed that I took no notice. "Fantastic!" I chirruped. "Superb! I'll tell Taiitsukun right away." I was about to skip off when Hotohori halted me.

            "Miaka...why not give _our_ blood? Tamahome and I would like to help." I shook my head, still blushing, because they were _still_ shirtless. "Iie...you've done enough already, I'm sure Kasumi would be fine with the three of us...but anyway, thanks for your concern." Hoto smiled kindly. _He is soooo handsome..._"All right - if you're really sure. But we're always available to help, just in case..." Tamahome looked away stubbornly, and I frowned slightly. "Well....see you guys!" I turned on my heel and left.

            "Taiitsukun! Nuriko said yes! She'll give her blood for Kasumi!" "Good, Miaka. But first, you need to clean up. Go take a dip in the hot springs - it's difficult to transport blood from dirty bodies - not literally, of course." I nodded my head, and tugged at Yui, who rubbed her head painfully. "Okay...I'm going."

            I was so happy, I could almost float. Kasumi would be okay...I just knew she would.

            She _had_ to. And I was going to help.

                                                                        ***

_A mountain floating in the sky..._

_A stream and a brook, way up high..._

_Home to an oracle, home to a hag,_

_Home to a lady, whose cheeks do sag,_

_Unknown to the people, whose hearts aren't true_

_Unknown to people, like me and you_

_A river reflective of the light of the moon_

_A place that is actually the house of Taiitsukun..._


	17. Together...Always (Yui)**(Nuriko)

Ohayo, Minna-san! 

            Wow…a new chapter so soon…I dunno why, maybe it's cuz I want to write a lot before I turn twelve…which is on May 23! Drawing nearer…then I won't be so special anymore, because a lot of authors are twelve…but I wrote chapters one to five when I was ten, so that must be something. Right? Sorry if I'm babbling, I just don't like growing older. Oh, another thing on my mind…you might have noticed I keep changing my story description…that's because I don't know what kind of description attracts readers, so I'll never get more reviews. Waah! I'm changing it again – I hate 'what if' descriptions. They are so dull. -_-X Also, if you think I'm making too much out of Kasumi, please tell me…I don't like it when I focus too much on original characters. That's all for now! ^_^

Oh, and P.S. Otaku Pitcher, cool about being a baseball player. I'm bad at sports…-_-'' I'm just a badminton person, and not very good. Congrats on your winnings!

Presenting, chapter 17 of Kasumi the Miko-sama…

Chapter 17. Together...Always (Yui)**(Nuriko)

            I peeled off my sticky school attire, which was wet with sweat. 

            "Miaka...do you really think it'll work...? Kasumi's healing, I mean. Can we trust the old lady?" Miaka smiled at me cheerily. "Of course, Yui! Don't be a dodo. Taiitsukun is an all-powerful oracle - surely she can do it!" I frowned at her. "I'm not a dodo!" "Gomena, Yui-chan. But I'm just so glad! I thought Kasumi would be lost...forever." I shook my head. "Yes, that's right. I should stop worrying and just take a bath." Stepping ankle-deep in the water, I let the coolness seep through me. _Ahhh..._

Shortly after Taiitsukun had told us that we needed to bathe, a Nyan Nyan had popped up, and had led us in the hot springs. It had said bye-bye with a quick 'Nyan!' and then disappeared again. Those Nyan-Nyans were pretty cute, but a little eerie too. They seemed to be able to pop up everywhere, and I never knew just how many they were. "Ano...where's Nuriko? Doesn't she need to take a bath too?" Miaka asked. I looked around. "Hmm...now that you mentioned it, I don't think she knows about having to clean up!" I swam deeper into the water. It was nice and cool, yet warm...weird.

            The springs in the palace were flashier, but this one had a nice calming effect. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nuriko coming up near us. "Hey! Nuri-chan!" Miaka called. Somehow, Nuriko looked uneasy as Miaka stepped out of the water and bounced near her. "Come on, the water's great! You'll love it. Come with us!" She tugged at Nuriko's dress forcefully. Nuriko pushed her aside hastily. "Iie, Miaka...I like to bathe in private." "Oh?" Said Miaka, a playful grin playing on her lips.

            "Is that so...?"

                                                            ***

(Nuriko Surprise Mini-Chapter)

            I _cannot_ let them find out!! 

            I wriggled free from Miaka's grip. "Miaka - please! Leave me be. I'll find some nice area where I can have peace and quiet - **_alone_**." Miaka kept smiling. "You're such a party pooper, Nuriko! Come on, join us!" With that, she grabbed hold of my shirt, and tugged it. _Shloop!_ It slid down. _Oh M'god! _Miaka's face froze, and so did Yui's. They both gaped at me, mouths hanging open so huge they nearly hit the floor. "You're - you're...!" Miaka cried, as she was at a loss for words. I felt myself turn red, and so did Yui, who dove underwater quickly. "You're a **_MAN?!?!_**" Miaka spluttered. I chuckled cheerily, trying not to make a scene out of it. I yanked up my sleeve, covering my bare *sob!* chest again.

            "Well now, I guess the beans have spilled! Hee-hee-hee." I chirped. 

            Miaka was still in a shock, rubbing her head like crazy. "But I don't understand! You _love_ Hotohori! You even _smooched_ Tamahome! And you dress like a girl! And you put make-up like a girl! And you most certainly _look_ like a girl!" She was dancing around now, making weird gestures and throwing up her arms every moment. Yui peeped up from where she was floating - and only her head was visible - in the water. "Miaka...you're naked!" The fool was still dancing around, exposing her - erhmm, let's not go into detail. "Oh - that's right! Nuriko, you're a pervert!" She slapped me across the face. I slapped her right back.

            "Silly girl! I am a _woman!_ A woman at _heart_, at least. What does it matter if I have a man's body, if my soul is purely female?" I was going into destined mode. "Love can transcend anything! Love is all-powerful! Love can shine through any differences in race, gender, color and whatnot! I love Hotohori as a woman! I kissed Tamahome as a woman! And I stand before you know -" With great flourish - "-As a _woman!_" I finished wonderfully, finger pointing to the sky, looking somehow like a statue. My speech appeared to be touching, because Miaka was sobbing, rubbing her eyes. "What a speech! *Honk!*" She blew into her arm, which was disgusting, as soon it was dripping with snot.

            Then I suddenly remembered the danger of my being discovered. I gripped Miaka's arm tightly, and called out to Yui too. "If you girls tell any - ANY! - of this to my beloved Hotohori, you're gonna have to answer to **me -**and me when I'm mad, which is not a good thing." I released Miaka, leaving a red welt. She looked at her arm and whimpered. Then I turned to leave, but I before they completely disappeared from view, I remembered something else I had to say:

            "And don't tell your shrimpy friend a word about this either, it'll be just as bad as if you told it to my honey-bunny - perhaps even worse, as that girl seems not to know when to keep her trap shut - and when to open it." I sounded a little too mean for my taste, because I knew what the girl had suffered for me - and my love and Tamahome - yet something in me told not to feel bad for her - _forced_ me not to, even, and I wanted everyone to know how much I loathed that distasteful wreck of a girl.

            _Why couldn't she be male, and I be a female?_

_            It suits our characters, anyway..._

            ***

I floated lazily in the water, allowing the wintry feeling to soothe me.

            "Now, that was quite a shock!" I said aloud, to no one in particular. Miaka was busy somewhere off, thinking, she said. Who would have thought that Nuriko was a gay? I myself could scarcely believe it. I kept thinking about what she - sorry, he - said last, though...about keeping it from Kasumi. It seemed a little upsetting, and unkind of Nuriko - of course Kasumi had always been harsh with people, particularly girly girls like *ahem* Nuriko and Kirei, but - didn't Nuriko realize, Kasumi had _killed_ herself just for the safety of others? Was that not kindness? Was that not enough to make Nuriko feel just _a little_ sorry? The thought of the unfairness of it all made my blood boil. 

            Kasumi had always been the most helpful of us three - so far, in this book. She would always deny it - what a good friend! - but it was true...she was skilled in sports and martial arts, she was a quick thinker - though not as quick as me, and I am _not_ being cocky - and she always had a practical fierceness that always made her do well in everything she tried to do - which was often a lot of things. _Why can't Nuriko see that? For all her maliciousness, Kasumi is actually a good girl...a kind one! A good one! _I wondered where she was now. Could she read my thoughts? Was she in purgatory...? Or could she be singing with the angels in heaven, with a magnificent golden halo and petite winged feet? Was there any way she could be in...hell? I put that thought out of my mind. Soon Kasumi would not be in any of these places, because I was going to get her out of there and back here with me, protests and all.

            She had to...she just had to come back.

                                                            ***

            "Nyan! Peek-a-boo!" A Nyan Nyan popped up from out of nowhere, grinning like a cat. "Taiitsukun says that if you feel well enough she can perform operation now. Nyan Nyan's magic is slowing down - friend bleed a little. You finished? Come with me?" She waited patiently for our answer, floating like some cute doll. "I'm fine already," I announced, and I had most certainly been fine - as soon as she said 'bleed', in fact. "Miaka..? Can we go already?" I turned to face her, who had come back from 'thinking' after a short while. "Hai, Yui-san...let's get Kasumi fixed up! Yeah!" She pumped her fists up and down like some lousy cheerleader. The Nyan Nyan smiled at her pleasantly, then held out two pretty robes. How she got a hold of them, I'll never know, but I took one and thanked her, slipping it over me.

            "Come with Nyan Nyan! We go back to room." She led the way, and soon I caught sight of Kasumi again - she was looking better, but not by much. "Nyan Nyan will find other donor! Be right back!" She disappeared in a crystal-colored flash of light, and Taiitsukun came forth from where she was attending to Kasumi. "You are both very brave girls, aren't you...? Not most would be willing to give blood to such a quick-tempered lady. But then you must have known each other forever and a day, huh?"

            "Almost." I grinned without knowing it, remembering that sunny first day of school...

                                                            ***

            I had been playing in the sandbox, like any normal child, when I first met Kasumi - and Kirei and Miaka also, for that matter. My first impression of that 'quick-tempered lady' which Taiitsukun mentioned was so - a tall, skinny girl with dark hair and dark eyes, and would have looked very much like a decent bully had it not been for her thinness (most decent bullies are quite large - or horizontally expanded, if you prefer.) She was picking on a younger, prettier girl, with fine, silky brown hair and luminous skin, who was crying, of course. I at once labeled that 'would-be bully' as mean, just as any kid would - at that age I would put people into little labeled boxes for every action that they did. I would have liked to stopped the picking on, but then I was a powerless four year old, and too afraid for my own good. Strangely enough, someone _did_ break-up the fighting - a slightly pudgy brown haired girl, wearing a pink skirt and pink tights, who looked quite dumb.

            "Stop bullying her, you bully!" The peacemaker squawked.

            "Who's gonna make me?!" Kasumi had growled back, and poured some sand on her target, making the filthy rocks mix with the poor girl's shiny brown hair. "Waah!" The girl had cried. "Mama spent all morning brushing my hair, Kasumi, and you just had to ruin it!" It was then I realized that the girls knew each other - cousins, maybe, but they were _so_ different - how could they be related? Still, I felt so sorry for the girl that Kasumi - by the way, that's the first time I heard her name - was picking on, that I found courage in myself, and stood up to her too. 

            "Yeah, stop, you big bully! The girl's mom took the time to make her hair pretty, so why should you spoil it all?" Kasumi looked appalled, her face contorted in misery. She stopped her bullying, though, which made me glad. She withdrew, and frowned at me. "Kirei started it. She can just brush it out, anyway." "Well, you are rude, and you are not to make excuses!" Said I, feeling very proud of my supposedly wide vocabulary. I grabbed Kirei's hand, and led her away. The pudgy girl joined me, though I didn't ask her to. The three of us marched away triumphantly - and soon the introductions - and the friendship - began. Kasumi was left out for awhile, but she was to join in later.

            But that's another story...

                                                            ***

            Nyan Nyan appeared a little later, dragging a reluctant Nuriko with her.

            "Good. Now we can start." Taiitsukun rubbed her hands together, a thing smile appearing on her wrinkled face. Her lips began to move, but she spoke so softly that none of us could hear - finally she did an odd little gesture with her hands, and Kasumi was lifted up from the bed, which she was resting on. She lay in a bubble, suspended in the air, looking very odd indeed. And she was nude, too...not that it mattered to me, as I was not interested in the structure of ones body...but now that I knew Nuriko was a man, it might be a little improper for her - argh, I mean him, to see. I made no comment though - willing myself to silence, for my good friend's sake.

            "Nyan!" The little head which was growing more and more familiar to me appeared at my side once more, and...tugged at my robe! It took a good deal of strength not to slap her, as I often did to anyone who did such perverted acts. But I didn't, and politely asked her - "What are you doing, Nyan Nyan-chan?" She smiled at me. "Clothes must go! Difficult for blood transition!" I looked hastily at Nuriko, who seemed very much like a girl. "A-alright." I finally agreed, and handed Nyan Nyan my robe. All of a sudden I was brought up in a bubble like Kasumi, and as soon as Miaka gave her clothing, she entered a bubble too. Definitely a queer sight.

            Nyan Nyan tugged on Nuriko's clothes, and he gave a little worried flinch.

            "Ah...isn't there any way for the blood to be sent to her without having to be naked? I would prefer not to be...if you don't mind. Ehehehe..." The Nyan Nyan looked at her - I mean him, oddly, and then gave a taunting little laugh. "For those confused with gender like you, we give special extra - only have to pull down one sleeve. To see other parts of body is not modest." Nuriko harrumphed, and Nuriko huffed, but in the end he pulled down his sleeve (wow, I actually said *his*!), and let it be, though still trying to cover his flat chest with his hands. Taiitsukun looked on at this with much disapproval, but finally we were all done, and all floating in bubbles.

            "Are we ready?" She questioned, looking at all of us with sharp eyes.

            "One more thing - don't tell her that I helped, okay? Just don't. And don't ask me why, either." Nuriko wagged a finger at us, and Miaka and I both nodded a yes. Oddly enough, we could all hear just as if we weren't floating in a bubble - in fact it seemed even clearer than when we were on plain land. "Get ready, then..." said Taiitsukun. With a final signal of beginning, she started the process.

            At first I felt nothing, but then a sharp heat began stabbing at my arm. It was painful, and very hot, and all of a sudden blood burst forth, and then disappeared into thin air. I couldn't help but give a little cry - _it hurt a **LOT**,_ and that was just _some_ blood. I looked at the others and saw they were all wincing in pain too - Miaka in particular looked very pained, as she had never experienced much hurt before. Nuriko was nibbling her - no, his - lip, and looking quite agonized indeed. _Frrrsskk!_ The stabbing began again, more vigorously this time. I wanted to scream, but I kept consoling myself with the thought that Kasumi had probably felt _much_ more pain than us. 

            I kept a sharp, trained eye on Kasumi's bubble, by the way - looking at her face to see if it would get any more color. At first nothing happened - she remained white as a ghost, with blue, cracked lips - but after the first bout of pain a little bit of the ghastly white was removed...and three more rounds of hurting, I could see that she was getting rosier indeed. I was starting to feel weak, for sure, and only a few more drops could be taken before we would all collapse. After almost the ninth time of having blood gush out of us and into her, I felt positively disastrous. But Kasumi was breathing again, and her face was bright as ever. "One more. Just _one_ more," Taiitsukun assured us.

            "I can't...anymore..." I heard Miaka gasp. Tears were flowing down her flushed cheeks, as she was crying with pain. Taiitsukun looked at me, yet I was too tired to speak. I gave a jerk of my head, saying that I couldn't anymore. Then the aged face settled on Nuriko, who looked upset indeed. "Will _you_ give it? Or shall we wait another hour before you three are in better condition?" Her tongue was sharp, and sounded scornful, but I felt a hint of worry in it...worry for us, I assumed. Nuriko was silent at first, and then opened his mouth (I said 'his' again!) and spoke. 

            "I...I can do it. Just one more, right?"

            Taiitsukun nodded her wrinkly head, and stared at Nuriko for about a minute. Then she squeezed her eyes shut, and the chanting began. "Hah!" She whispered, then fixed her hands into another strange position. _Goosh! _Out came the flowing red from Nuriko's arm. I saw her - no, him - flinch slightly, but he seemed to be braving it well. I regretted what I thought earlier - about Nuriko being cold-hearted towards Kasumi. S_he - he's hurting a lot, I can tell. Thanks, Nuriko..._the blood dissolved, and Nuriko shivered, panting. 

            Taiitsukun waved her hands, and the four of us floated down, the bubbles disappearing. Miaka and I padded near Kasumi, who looked quiet enraged, but well. Her eyes were knit tightly across her head. Miaka giggled a little - "She _always_ looks mad, even when she's asleep or hurt." We listened in silence for awhile. Kasumi said nothing. My heartbeat quickened. _I don't want all that hurting to go to waste..._Suddenly, a sound! "Acch..." Kasumi! I looked at her again. She was moaning! She was _making a sound!_ I was overjoyed. "Yui! Yui!" Miaka stared at me, eyes shiny with joy.

            "Aggghhh....unhh...huh?" Dark - almost violet - eyes fluttered open. "Kasumi!!" I yelled. She stared at the two of us, before averting her gave to Nuriko, who had hastily yanked up his sleeve. "Nani...what...?" She ran a hand through her hair. "Where...? I feel so warm...hey! Yui! Miaka! You're bleeding!" She got up, and touched our arms. Then a little realization hit her, because she shrank back. "Am I dreaming? Are _all_ of us dead...?" She looked at us donors, and I could see she was fighting back a lot of emotion.

            "No! No! None of us are dead! Kasumi! We saved you! You're back! Oh my god! Oh my Lord!" Miaka threw her hands on Kasumi, who tightened, a little disgusted. I smiled at her. "It's true, Kasumi...we all helped to bring you back - even Nuriko!" Taiitsukun hovered in the background, eyes still looking stern, but I could see a smile on her face. Three Nyan Nyans popped up, and smiled at us. Kasumi was silent, and looked down.

            All of us quieted without knowing why - it just seemed appropriate.

            Then I noticed something silvery sliding down my dear friend's cheek. "I was...a little scared. It was dark and dreary. I thought I'd be going...down there..." I was dumbstruck. Mute. All of us were. _Is that...a tear?!_ _Going down Kasumi - Kasumi OTOME's! - cheek? _For all my happiness, I had nothing to say. Then Nuriko gave her a hit on the back, and Kasumi turned around, angry. "What? It's true!" She growled. Nuriko scowled, and then looked at her. "You _should've_ gone down there...just be glad you have nice friends like Miaka, and then you'll be getting another chance." The purple-haired gay turned about, gave a quick nod to Miaka and I, then marched out of the room.

            Another quiet settled over us - it was getting tiresome. Finally Miaka spoke. "Kasumi - it's okay. You know we wouldn't ever let you go - never - never - never! So don't worry. Your here with us now. It's going to be fine." I patted her, trying to console her. Kasumi rubbed a hand over her eyes, and then faced us both. "You know what..? You guys aren't so bad after all." The three of us laughed, and had a group hug, similar to the one before Kasumi died - yet this one was not of parting, it was of a reunion.

            And it felt much, much better than the former.

            As we hugged, I felt another tear sliding down Kasumi's cheek, and one from Miaka, and one from me too. But I didn't mind this time. We were together - us friends! - and we would always be together...just like we were now! I made a secret vow to myself that we would stay friends forever, and that nothing would keep us apart. Always Together...

            _Always._

                                                            ***

_Hadn't I thought_

_I'd lost you forever?_

_Yet here we are_

_The same as ever._

_Just like before._

_Just like the past,_

_And though the time is_

_Ticking by fast_

_I know that we _

_Will never part ways_

_Not now, nor tomorrow._

_We're together always..._


	18. Turtle+Snake+A Surprising Discovery (Kas...

Ohayo! Gotta make this short, I have to go somewhere.

Sorry for the long wait, I've been taking so many summer classes but it will end soon. Thanks for all your reviews and I just wanna say TY to Otaku Pitcher and all the others for keeping this story alive! There is one issue I am a little worried about though, it's about who Kasumi will get paired up with I just want you guys to know you might not like it but if you're willing to stick by with the story even if you don't like her partner, that's really great! Well, that's all, goodbye!

            ~BK0011

Oh, PS, it was my birthday yesterday, hee-hee! Let's hope my writing will improve in my 12th year of living! ^-^ 

Otaku Pitcher-san, I was just wondering on who you think Kasumi will get paired up with…I'm not saying, but it's good to know your guess. ^_~ And I was just rereading your reviews, I realized you said you liked Gerald Tarrant…me too, he writes real well. Have you read 'Honeyrider'? I'm not sure if it's here.

Chapter 18. Turtle+Snake+A Surprising Discovery (Kasumi)**(Nuriko)

"_Ahem._"

            Taiitsukun coughed, breaking up our merry get-together abruptly. I noticed that my eyes were moist, and I reddened, wiping it quickly. _Kasumi Otome does not cry!!_ "Sorry about bringing down the party...I have a matter to dicuss with you three." Yui and Miaka both nodded, but I stood up and spoke to the old hag. "Who - or is it _what? _- are _you_?" The lady scritched her nose before looking right at me. Her little eyes were like swords, stabbing repeatedly into me. "I am Taiitsukun, Oracle of the Four Gods, residing in Mount Daikyoukozan. Your friends here have both helped you get back to life, but I was the one who transported their blood, so be thankful, sit down, and let me discuss something with you." Her tone was sharp, and I felt I had better get my butt on the floor or else. 

            "Now. About getting back home. Both Yui and Miaka - and perhaps even Kasumi - are still too weak to go back. I'll have you three rest here for one night, then we can take you back tommorrow. Understood?" All three heads nodded. None of us wanted to contradict the fierce old witch. "Nyan Nyan! Please, take these ladies to their room." An oddly large bubble came floating up before me, before popping and becoming a little girl. "Nyan! Nyan Nyan so happy to see you well." She grinned up at me, and for once I didn't frown back. "Here, wear some clothes!" She produced some robes, pale blue for Yui, light red for Miaka and a darkish violet for me. We put them all on, and allowed the little girl to take us away. She led us through some halls, and waved us into a nice roomy place.

            "Here! You three share room. Bye!" _Poof! _She dissapeared. 

            I sat down on one of the beds (there were three) and looked at the two.

            "Seems like I've missed out on a lot, huh? You guys have some explaining to do."

                                                            ***

            I got the full story from Yui and Miaka, who told it to me without hesitation. After I got hurt, we escaped from the mirror, and Taiitsukun appeared. She said something about Miaka having a true heart (the pudgy fool seemed extremely proud of this) and that she was indeed the Suzaku no Miko. Then she called upon the Nyan Nyans - apparantly they are green haired children who seem to keep multiplying - and had me fixed up for awhile. Then Taiitsukun said I needed more blood, so Yui and Miaka volunteered, and they washed themselves off in the springs. After that, Taiitsukun transferred the blood, and I awoke, and then...well, that was about it. 

            "What about Nuriko? You said she helped too. If she didn't give me blood, then what?" I asked quizically. "Oh, but he _did-_" Miaka was stopped abruptly by Yui, who jabbed her in the ribs. "Of _course_ Nuriko didn't give blood. He - er, she was there to support us. We were very scared about the transferring process, you see." _They sure are acting loony..._"Why do you guys keep saying _he?_ I guess you lost too much blood. Next time, take it easy. I don't need _that_ much." I stretched and yawned. "God, am I sleepy. Let's call it a day, okay?" 

            Miaka and Yui nodded, both tired as well.

            We fell onto the beds and went right to sleep.

                                                            ***

            I lied. We didn't go to right to sleep. Well, I didn't. I stayed awake. Thinking.

            About a lot of things. Death, mostly. I can't imagine feeling that scared. It was drafty and freezing, yet I felt hot. All over I was stinging, and it was dark...so dark. I thought it would be all over, honestly. I could feel hands pulling me down. I was already in the darkness waist-deep, and it was SO scary. I was screaming, but it was like I was mute...there was no sound, absolutely no _joy_, no _life_ there. And then there was a dazzling burst of white light...and I woke up. I think I acted like the pain was gone completely, but it wasn't. Taiitsukun seemed to only have transferred enough blood...enough to make me live, to keep me alive, to get my blood circulating once more. It wasn't enough to make me feel well, but I was all right.

            Well, not in that sense. My head felt like it was repeatedly being drilled into by a sledgehammer, and I felt numb and achey. My arms still felt cold once in awhile, and I had to keep stamping my feet to keep my blood moving. It was strenous. I finally decided that I had to go somewhere relaxing, lest the pain drive me mad. _Now where can I possibly..? Oh, right...the springs. Miaka and Yui said it wasn't too hard to spot...the Nyan Nyan took them there...three hallways from the main room, always go left...right. _I stood up, careful not to make a sound, while Yui talked in her sleep, and Miaka drooled relentlessly. 

            Picking up a slender taper, I creeped out of the room and began the short walk to the springs. I reached it exactly as Miaka and Yui had said, and lay my robe close to the water, as well as my candle. Stepping in, I realized that my friends had been right - it _was_ soothing. I instantly felt better, and swam around like the athlete that I was, trying not to make too much noise. The moon was bright and very white, so that it resembled the sun a little. I gazed at the stars for awhile, twinkly white jewels, floating endlessly in the universe...

            Something black flitted across the moon, much to my surprise. It crosed the sky swiftly, and apparantly had tried to be unseen, but I saw it anyway. The figure jumped silently to the left, and blended in the darkness, so that I couldn't see it. _Could that be...a Seiryuu Star Warrior?!_ I padded back to my robe and hurriedly put it on, feeling an odd fear inside me stir. I looked around to see if anyone was sneaking up on me, and when I saw no one, I quickly blew out my light, so as not to attract too much attention. Then I began to scurry back to the bedroom and alert my friends.

            But I was stopped before I could.

            A cloaked figure stepped in my path, and held up a sharp hand to my cheek. "Tell me. Is this where the Genbu no Miko is hiding?" The voice was roughened because of the mask, yet I still heard it, much to my displeasure. I realized with a start that the 'claws' on the person's hand were actually knives, and knives that could cut into my skin any moment. "Genbu no Miko? I haven't the faintest idea of what you're talking about, but I do know that threatening me won't do any good." The voice had a slight sultry drawl to it, so I instantly knew it was a girl. "And why is that..?" She asked tauntingly. What I did next was very risky. I took her hand (not without scratching mine) and jumped over her, snatching a knife from her whilst doing so. I held the blade harshly to her back, and said, with an equally annoying voice, "_That's_ why."

            "Please don't test me. I'm not in the mood for petty squabbles like this." The figure moved around slightly, and I rubbed the knife on her back in warning. "Don't move. Tell me who you are. Are you working for Seiryuu?" "Seiryuu?!" She said incrediously. "No, I'm _not_ working for Seiryuu. I am Kokie, a Byakko star warrior, working under orders of Karasuki. I'm not interested in Suzaku or Seiryuu, I just want to know if the Genbu no Miko is hiding out here." I did not lower the shiny dagger. "Is that all? Kokie, huh? Well, you're searching in the wrong place. No Genbu-whatsoever here, Miss Byakko-seishi." "Truly?" "Truly."

            "Well, I don't believe you."

            She rushed forward, then back, coming at me with a dangerous speed. She knocked me over, holding her fist to my throat and gripping my wrist tightly. _She's as strong as Nuriko!! _I could feel a thread slowly slipping around my ankles as she giggled lightly. "You must be a Genbu star warrior. People like you are sly, lying fellows, but I don't fall for those tricks. You're coming back to the palace with me, like it or not." I choked slightly as she pressured her grip on my neck. "I--I don't know what the hell you're talking about, lady, but I'm not in cahoots with Genbu at all...and I'm not a star warrior, honest...you can check me for signs, I'm not glowing anywhere." "Powder is very convinient. It can easily be put on your mark, and therefore stop the glowing. How shallow can you get?" _How much harder can your grip get, that's what I'd like to ask!!_

            When I saw that arguing with this simpering seishi would do no good, I shifted to my last resort - calling for help. I didn't know a thing about Genbu, or this Byakko that she spoke of, but I did know that this girl wouldn't believe a word I said, and I needed help if I didn't want to get whisked away to 'the palace'. "Taskete kudasai! Someone, please, there's a maniac here trying to drag me away to Byakko! Help! HEEELLLPP!" I yelped. _Bakksshhkkk!_ Her gloved hand pinched my throat, making me unable to speak. "Agghhh~~~..." I choked. Through her mask I saw cat-green eyes, flashing wildly. "Shut up. We're in this thing alone, and I can't have any of your turtle friends joining our party. We leave now." She drew back, positioned her heels with a soft rustle, and took off.

            _Oh God...too much action in one day is bad for your health...I'm being taken away again!!_

She stopped in mid-jump, to the surprise of both of us.

                                                            ***

(Nuriko Surprise Mini-Chapter)

            His Majesty's sleeping figure brushed against my right shoulder, and I tried not to wince in pain. It hurt - _an awful lot. That Kasumi girl had better be thankful..._I flinched as Hotohori rolled over once more and brushed against my shoulder again. In any normal circumstances _I'd_ be the one rubbing against him, but now I was more concerned with the ache in my arm. Perhaps it was the chill in the air, or the unbearable hurting in my arm, that made me rise and take hold of a candle. Taiitsukun might get suspicious about me creeping around this late, but I was in pain, and it was not a good feeling. Blowing a little on the flickering flame to make it smaller, I tiptoed out of the room and towards the hot springs. When I visited it earlier on, I had felt some relaxation, which had been good for me. Knowing this, I realized that I would need the relaxation more than ever now. There was also some chance that the 'hot springs' would be 'healing springs' as well, and I took the liberty of hoping that it was. 

            Taiitsukun's place was not very homey in the daylight, but at night it looked menacing. Every few steps there was a new statue - often Suzaku, sometimes an old emperor and frequently a statue of the oracle herself - those were the scariest of all. I quickly retraced my steps to the hot springs, and when the steady sound of running water reached my ears, I knew it was near. But I also heard the shouts of help - coming from what seemed like the mouth of Kasumi! - and knew that trouble was close by as well. So, what do you know? I ended up coming to the darned girl's rescue again.

            There was a hooded figure holding her tight, and that same figure had apparantly found a way to make her stop screaming, because she choked out a gag that sounded like 'agghh'. Then he - or she? - started to jump, but I caught his - or her? - ankle just in time. "You're going nowhere - Mr. - Ms.!" I pulled hard and dragged him - her? - downwards once more. "Genbu scum! I _knew _it!" She - the voice was definately female - screamed. "Genbu! What has that got to do with anything? I'm sorry, lady, it's Suzaku you're dealing with now." I twisted her arms behind her back, and she screeched in agony. Kasumi picked herself up from where she was dropped on the floor, and walked near us. I kept her hands tied back, and barked out angrily. "Tell me. What is all this Genbu mumbo-jumbo you're speaking of?" She made no reply. I dug my fingernails into her wrist.

            "TELL ME!" "...Karasuki will not like this. If you are truly not a Genbu seishi, you must have proof. Show me, servant of Suzaku, your symbol. I shall not make any moves to escape." I fought back the urge to question her, and instead spoke back civilly. "I'll show you my Suzaku sign if you promise not to move at all." "Of course." I released her from my grip, and, keeping steady watch the whole time, moved slowly in front of her. Showing just enough skin to make my sign visible, I pulled down my nightgown's collar. "There. Satisfied?" The brilliant red glow of Suzaku shone brightly into her eyes. She nodded her head. "Yes, I am. I thank you, star warrior, for all your help. I shall not intrude anymore." With a swirl of her cape, she leaped away, and was gone. I turned on Kasumi angrily. "What are you doing out here in the middle of the night - weakened?!" 

            She turned her head indigently to the side. "Trying to feel better. I didn't need your help, anyway." I gripped her hand tightly. "That's another thank you that you owe me. Next time, try not to get into too much trouble. And you darn did need my help, you were screaming for it, in fact." She reddened tried to push me back. "Shut up, you witch! I had everything under control. _You_ didn't need to come by. But now that she's gone, I'll be heading back to my room, if you don't mind." She got up and started walking away, but I walked by her. "What do you want?!" She asked me fiercely. "I'm not letting you go back alone. You might get into trouble, and Hotohori will blame me again. I _don't_ want that." "Well, _I _don't want you walking by me, so there!"

            "You - you devil!" I couldn't help it anymore. I screeched and batted madly, taking a fistful of her still-wet hair. She cursed me horribly, and grabbed at my nightgown. "You really want to ruin my life, don't you?" I cried bitterly. All the bad things that Kasumi did to me came flowing back, and I hated her tremendously for them. "You just can't leave me alone!! Can't you see how hard I'm trying to get close to the emperor?! And _you_ just have to ruin it for me!! It-It's not fair!!" When Kasumi made no reply, I opened my eyes, which I had shut tight in all my frustration. When my vision cleared, I realized why the ungrateful-brute-named-Kasumi had made no moves to reply. While she had tugged at my nightgown, she had dragged it down, and already my secret was revealed. To _her._

            Eyes wide, she stared up at me, and her mouth uttered three dreadful words.

            "Oh. My. God."

                                                            ***

            I was disgusted. And shocked. But more of digusted.

            "Yuuccckkk! You're _gay_ as well as a _freak_? Really, how could you get so low? That is so sick. _You_ are so sick. Get away from me, you gender-bending crossdresser!" I shoved her - no, him - away fiercely. The purple-haired freak burst into tears. Annoying, streaming, shiny, silver tears, accompanied with squeaky sobs. My heart swelled with hatred. Nuriko was such a freak. It was just so dreadfully scary. _Freak! Freak! Freak! _My angry mind called out repeatedly. I had no idea why I was so mad. I was just beginning to trust this gay a little - _just very little_ - and now I learned he was a dreadful homosexual. Not very pleasing. "Please don't tell!" He cried. "Please, oh please! I'll be your slave! I'll do anything! Just don't - oh, don't! Please, Kasumi! I'll call you Kasumi-sama even! I won't say anything bad about you! Just don't tell!"

            Even the way he _cried_ was freaky. But the offer was tempting. And I wanted to imply some torture. I leaned in close to the sniffling, crinkly face. Smiling, I showed my teeth, hoping that my little fangs were visible. "Hontou? Really, now? You're giving up that much..?" Nuriko looked a little scared, but nodded her - his - head. "You know what? Since I'm so gracious, I'm actually gonna consider this ridiculous offer. I have to say, I wouldn't do that under any normal circumstances, but now that you say you will do _anything,_ I won't spill...for now. I'll think about what I want, and in the meantime, I can keep mum about it - but remember, I can spill at any time, if I choose to do so." I withdrew my head, smirking at the once all-mighty Nuriko, now reduced to tears. He looked properly terrified, and I, feeling smug, started my way to the room.

            It isn't every day, after all, that you recieve so desperate an offer such as that. 

            And most certainly not from a super-strong seishi, ne?

                                                            ***

_The cat's outta the bag_

_The beans outta the can_

_Ho ho! Now everyone knows _

_That darling Nuriko is a man!_

_Don't dare to annoy me._

_Don't even try_

_'Cuz I can spill your secret_

_In the blink of an eye._

_And when the time comes,_

_Maybe I'll rat,_

_So just do as I say,_

_And don't be a brat._

_Of course, I'm not usually_

_Such a darn tattletale_

_But if you fail to please me_

_I might just say that you're a male._

_The cat's outta the bag_

_The beans outta the can,_

_Oh, what would Hotohori think_

_If he found out Nuriko was a man?_


	19. Return to the Real World (Miaka)

Matte, matte! Before you kick me, let me explain! I haven't written in a while because – 1. My family and I went to Hong Kong for four days. No access then. 2. School just started and I need some time to settle down. Time with the Computer is scarce until I settle down into a fine routine. 3. Like before, I'm still working on other stories. I can't give _all_ my time to FY. There! Now you know why I'm 14 days late (Eh? Is that right?) 

So, if your wondering about updates for SOASBE, I'm ashamed to say I haven't done much on that topic yet, but I will get to work soon.

Thank you for your review, Otaku Pitcher! I wouldn't give Kasumi someone as low as Ashitare. Nakkie is okay, but he's only for Soi, and too blondie-baddy for Kasumi anyway. ^_^ We'll see about who she really ends up with, though…I won't spoil it! Got any other guesses?

Chapter 19. Return to the Real World (Miaka)

            "Acckkk!"

            Somebody was screeching fitfully. Loud as it was, it toke me some while to get up. I wanted to keep on dreaming...dreaming about Tamahome. Nothing nasty. But very sweet. Still, the noises were so loud and pained that at last I rolled my head sleepily to the side, and only just missed a pale coiled fist smacking my head. "What the-?" Sitting up, I realized that I was in Taiitsukun's Place. Mount Daikyoukozan. Of course. And yesterday she had tested us, and Kasumi...she had died, but now she was alive. We helped. Yes. That was it. A little bit more scanning, I saw that Yui was awake already, and had just finished putting on her uniform. Right now she was pulling at her ribbon smartly, and when she finished she secured it on her collar. "Morning, Miaka. Were you perhaps awakened by Kasumi's awful moaning? She's been unpleasant all night." The closeness that we shared yesterday at the reviving of Kasumi had melted away completely. Her tone was steely and formal. I groped about for my ribbon and tied my hair up sleepily, then shot a look at my other friend. 

            Her face was grumpy and red, and she was kicking up her legs and arms in a scary manner. I edged away from her just in case, then tried to make conversation with Yui. "Ohayou, Yui-chan! Will we get back to Tokyo today?" My question was meant to be friendly, but Yui seemed to think otherwise. "Hmm. I do wonder." She cocked her head to one side and looked at me. "Miaka. Please get dressed. Your hair is not such a lovely sight so early in the morning." I reddened considerably. _Meanie. _Hopping out of bed with a cheerier air than I felt, I gazed around the room once more and found my uniform, neat and crisp and without any stains, folded primly in the corner. The red robe I was wearing sank to the floor as I tugged on the familiar boring attire. "Ahh!" 

            A button scratched my arm with some violence. It often scraped it, actually, but it never hurt so much before. My skin felt raw. A sneaked a peek at it, and saw that my arm _was_ quite red, and the markings of a wound were still fresh. Of course. The bursts of blood which we had given to Kasumi had come from my arm. I slid the rest of the uniform on hastily, then bounded over to Kasumi. I didn't like this fidgety state she was in - and a nightmare might be the cause of her kicks, so I poked her playfully and she punched an imaginary foe. "I'll be out to see Taiitsukun, then. I have some inquiries that only _she_ may answer." Yui's voice was tart, and she stalked out into the hallway ever so briskly. I couldn't help staring longingly after her, but in a moment Kasumi's fist shot up and I wasn't able to dodge away in time.

            _Smack!!_ I actually went _flying._ My feet were swept off the ground, and I landed on my butt harshly, rubbing my chin and not minding the tears stinging my eyes. _So that's why the big bullies always run crying when Kasumi hits them._ The only good that came of her attack was her awakening, and she stretched luxuriously, looking somewhat tired and red-eyed. "Oh. It's you, fat little pig. Where the heck are we? Oh yeah. In the old hag's place." Kasumi did have a funny way of answering herself, didn't she? Her greeting was meaner then Yui's, but her voice not quite so cold. I chanced an opposition. "Taiitsukun is _not_ an old hag!" She was up already, yanking on her skirt and brushing back some ruffles. "Mm. Not a hag, then. But definitely old." I patted my buns back into place, as they had gotten quite mussed when Kasumi had hit me. Some kind of silence dawned on us two, in which Kasumi dressed as quickly as she could. When she was done, she turned to me.

            "Miaka." "Yes?" "Well...uh...thank you." I smiled. Kasumi flinched.

            "What for?" I pretended, enjoying my teasing. I knew not to push it too far, but Kasumi's little bursts of gratitude were just _so rare._ "For...you know. Helping me get back here." She gave a rough stamp of her foot on the word 'here', and I could see she was imagining that she was stamping the sorry she said flat. "You should thank Yui too." "I will." "And..." I caught myself in the nick of time, and closed my mouth, running my tongue over the roof of it. _Please don't make Kasumi press._ She did press. "...And what?!" Her tone was no longer apologetic. It was demanding. I rather swayed on one foot. I knew this was wrong, that I would be telling on Nuriko, when I _did_ say I wouldn't, but I also knew it was unfair. Plainly, Kasumi was in debt to Nuriko. Wasn't she? She couldn't go on not knowing that. I gathered myself up to my full height, which, unfortunately, was not a lot. "...And Nuriko." I finished steadily, and waited for her shock.

            She did look a bit unsteady, but then a sort of triumph clouded her face. She opened her mouth to respond, and..."Nyan!" The now familiar green braids appeared out of nowhere, followed by the cute, baby body. "Happy Morning, Miaka-sama, Kasumi-sama!" She quickly bowed her head in reverence, then brought it back up. Kasumi gave me a wary look in the eye. _We'll finish this later._ I turned to Nyan Nyan, and nodded my head. "G'morning, Nyan Nyan. Has Taiitsukun asked for us?" "You right! Taiitsukun say for you to go to her. Follow Nyan Nyan!" She started floating out of the room, and I trailed behind her, Kasumi bringing up the rear. 

            Taiitsukun, Nuriko, Yui and the rest were all in the lobby, or main entrance. 

            We all exchanged hellos and I gave Tamahome an apologetic look but he didn't seem to notice. _Is he still mad at me?_ Taiitsukun hovered about, waiting for us to settle down. When we finally did, she began. "Ahem. You are gathered here now regarding Miaka, Yui and Kasumi's return to their world." _We know._ "This procedure is a difficult one, but I think we can manage. If there are no objections, lets start now." No objections. Taiitsukun looked at all of us disapprovingly, under her wrinkly nose. Satisfied, she continued. "First, form a circle." We did so...Yui beside Tamahome, who sat beside Hotohori, who took his seat next to Nuriko (who was overjoyed), who plopped down next to me. Kasumi was squashed between Yui and me, and seemed very thankful that Nuriko was not beside her. The Gods be, those two always ended up together. 

            "Grasp each others hands." Nuriko and Kasumi gripped my own hands tightly. I couldn't squeak an ouch, but those two were so _strong._ My knuckles turned white from the pressure. "Now is the hard part. I need all of you to close your eyes and will with all your might for their return. It would be easier if it were only just Miaka, but three girls - that will take a lot of mind power. Concentrate. _Force_ them back. Just wish it. It will happen." I closed my eyes tightly. _Back. Back. Back. Back to Keisuke. Kaasan. Kirei. Haagen Daz. McDonalds. Shin Ramen Tei. Japan!_ I willed and willed. Silence filled the room. I could hear the others breathing deeply. They were all concentrating too. The only other sound was the soft, steady chanting of Taiitsukun. "...Hajah!" She finished. The last part was said loudly. For a moment I waited, expecting to be back in Tokyo.

            When nothing happened, I opened my eyes. And despite myself, I found them traveling towards Tamahome. _Tama...home. I'm so sorry. Will you be glad that I'm leaving? Will you want me back?_ "Miaka!" I snapped down my head. Taiitsukun had caught me. Everyone grumbled. We needed to start again. _Because of me._ The procedure started once more, and we had to shift the circle again. This time I ended up between Hotohori and Tamahome, Yui beside Kasumi and Tamahome, and Kasumi, much to her disgust, _Nuriko_ and Yui. We all closed our eyes and concentrated again. And then I started feeling as though I was being lifted up. My tummy ached and my throat ran dry. I opened my eyes, to see what was happening. Half of me was gone! I was glowing red!

            Some type of dust cloud was swirling around me. Panic swirled around me too. I blinked. Miaka and Yui were looking stunned. They were half-disappearing too - no, their transparency was up to their stomachs already, not just at their hips, like me. Blue shone out of Yui. Kasumi in turn was purple. I felt sick and surprised. I wasn't disappearing quick as them. _What's wrong?! Take me home!_ _What's happening?! Help!_ Tama, Hoto and Nuri were looking at us with shock. My eyes fixed on purple ones. He saw me too. _Tamahome_. "Tama-!!" I screamed, but my mouth filled with sand. Still, I heard his voice. "Miaka! Come back, okay? Promise me!" I spat out the sand and tried again. "I pro-" _Whoosh!_ More icky sand came streaming into my mouth! I started crying. I wanted to go back home awhile ago, but now..._I don't want to leave. I'm fine! But I'm not fine without Tamahome. I need him. I need him! _I felt myself being pulled away. _No! No! No!_ _Please don't let me go. No, please! _

_            Tamahome. Tamahome. Tamahome!_

                                                            ***

            Something warm and wet rolled down my cheek. 

            I opened my heavy eyes, and realized that that 'something' was a tear. "Ano...?" I got up suddenly, and yelped. My back cricked. It felt stiff. I had been sleeping on a table. A _wooden_ table. My...desk? My desk at school! Yes, it _was_ my school desk! I was back in Japan! Back in _my_ world! And...away from China. Away from...my eyes clouded. I got up, feeling distraught and tired. I looked around for Kasumi and Yui. _Hmm. They must've left without me._ _Typical of Kasumi. And that's becoming typical of Yui, too._ My hair felt sticky and damp. I desperately needed a bath. _Can I go home, though? Kaasan might be mad. I've been gone for almost three weeks! _I sighed, wondering if the police was looking for me. What if they thought I was dead already? Uh-oh. I had to get home and explain fast. By the prim black school clock nailed to the back of the classroom, I saw that it was close to midnight. _Yikes!_ If I didn't start running now, I wouldn't be able to get the late-night train. The sound of my squeaky black shoes still rung through the corridor long after I had gone down the stairs.  __

                                                            ***

            I did miss the train. Now I had to walk a whole three miles home. 

            I dragged my feet the whole while and by the time I finished one mile, I was ready to collapse. Kasumi would have run all three miles without stopping. Yui would've calmly called her parents on her cellphone. So would Kirei - _or_ she would hitch a ride of some passerby. No one would hesitate to let Kirei have a ride. She was a model. I was not. I had to slink all the way back home - not having the athletic skills of Ms. Otome, the brains (nor the cellphone!) of Ms. Hongou, or the looks of Ms. Hana. I was a nobody. I was a loser. A crybaby. To my friends, I was just there to follow their every command. What could I do to show them I was something too? Not just a glutton. Not just a baby. I could be someone. Really someone. _And in China, I was someone._

I wasn't some stupid dunderhead junior high student taking cram school just to scrape by.

            I wasn't compared to any of my friends by _anyone._ (ex. 'Why can't you be diligent like Yui?')

            I wasn't just another person. I was special. I was loved. I was important.

            I was the Suzaku no Miko. And I didn't plan on stopping that.

                                                            ***

            _Honk!_ I was well in my second mile already. And just about dying of fatigue.

            A car was honking at me. I started to feel scared. _It might be some creepy pervert. I can't. But I am tired - SO MUCH!_ The car drove by me. It honked again. I started sweating. My hands felt clammy. When it honked a third time, I freaked. _It must really be a lecher. Run for it!_ And run I did! I shot off and away. The power of carbohydrates can do wonders. "OI! Miaka! For crying out loud, why are you running from your own brother?" That familiar voice made me screech to a stop. _Keisuke?_ The car drove by again, and the window was rolled down this time, so I could see my brother's stern face looking at me with concern. "Oh, Keisuke!" I hopped right into the convertible, panting with exhaustation. 

            "You little baka! What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" 

            He glared at me, and I felt my eyes go watery. Keisuke must've been _really worried. _He hardly ever gets mad at me. "I-I...I'll tell you at home." "Hmm." Keisuke turned back to the wheel, driving slowly so as to relax me. I remembered something then, and said in a teasing voice, "What are_ you_ doing out? Mom doesn't let _either_ of us alone at _night_." His face turned red despite himself. "I...well...Tetsuya and I went for a drink. That's all." "Mom doesn't let you have drinks either." "Oh, uh, really? I forgot." I smiled, snuggling back into the seat. The worn velvet of Keisuke's second-hand car felt real good on my skin. "Keisuke?" "Yeah?" "What do you know about books with magical powers?" "Oh, _those._ Nasty things, Miaka. If you ever come across one, better avoid it."

            I felt something in my stomach turn over.

            "Why?" "_Because._ Evil spirits dwell in those things, you know. And usually _things_ happen." "Bad things?" "Bad, more or less." We had reached the apartment already. I felt shivery. _Bad things. Evil spirits. the book of the Four Gods..._from the little terrace of our room I could see Mom had all the lights on. "Let's go. Mom's found us out. She'll be dead angry." Entering the building, I yawned a sleepy yawn. Transferring worlds really wore me out. 

            Plus I still had mom to deal with.

                                                            ***

            "Young lady and young man, where have you _been?_"

Her tone was not forgiving. It was sharp. And hasty. Yet still affectionate. I knew she was worried. Mom's face was tear-streaked, and she clutched her hanky tight, glaring at us with a tiger's impenetrable stare. First she turned on me, her little baby. "Miaka!! Where have you _been?_ It's _smack_ in the middle of the night. You had me fretting _two whole hours_ - I come home at ten and expect you to be all tucked up in bed, and I go in to check on you and your bed is perfectly empty, your schoolbag not even there!" Her voice rose every word, till at last it was a squeaky pitch, making my ears ache. I bowed my head. "I was...in school. I fell asleep accidentally." It was half-true. Mom slapped a hand to her forehead, and reminded me of Yui very much. I was a little surprised, though - two hours, only! I thought I'd been gone for weeks.

            "Doggone that school, allowing students to stay even after it's closed! I'm ever so glad you'll be leaving soon. If you're sure your not hurt, go straight to the dining room and have dinner, then get to bed! You still have lessons tomorrow. Don't _ever_ do that again, you hear? I was already going to call the police! Now, get!" I scampered away, grateful that she didn't whip out her broom and smack me across the hand with the handle. She did that sometimes, honestly. Her screams at Keisuke were still very hearable, but for once I was glad that Keisuke had been out.

            I would have been sweating like mad if he didn't turn up when he did.

            Later that night Keisuke walked into my room, looking tired. "Don't go out again, Miaka. Tell me, what happened? I know it couldn't have been _just_ the school and falling asleep." I fidgeted slightly, but I knew I could tell Keisuke. So I did. The whole story. He listened intently, then looked at me without moving when I finished. "Well?" I asked. "Miaka...I'm too tired to laugh at you now. But please understand, I haven't got all the world to look after you. Stay away from dangerous things, got it? That book you talked about - the four gods something - better stay away. I can't say I believe you, but in case it's true...those books contain stuff like devils and such. A definite no-no for you. Got it?" I nodded my head, but my mind was not agreeing. "Promise me, Miaka. Promise me that you won't go back to that book. Not even near it." I felt lost. Tamahome had said the exact opposite. _"Miaka! Come back, okay? Promise me!" _And here was Keisuke, totally contradicting him. Who was I to follow? My elder brother...? Or...the man I loved? It was so hard to choose. "Miaka, did you hear? Promise me, now." I shook back my head. "Of course, onee-chan. I promise." My throat felt dry when I said it. My brother got up, ruffling my hair playfully. "There's a good girl! Oyasumi, Miaka-chan." Out he went.

            It was like my heart had followed him. I was being ripped away from it.

            _Leave Tamahome...? How can I possible do that?_

                                                            ***

            "Morning, Ms. Ying-chan!" I waggled my fingers cheerily at my teacher, and she looked at me as if I had grown a third arm. "Er...morning, Miss Yuki." He tipped his head in greeting, then continued to the faculty. I bounced into the room, and noticed that Yui was there already, riffling through her notes and looking tired and stressed. As usual. And Kasumi wasn't there yet - she would arrive exactly 8 minutes after class, panting and sweaty, having run all the way from her house (a good 7 blocks and 2 miles away), muttering excuses. As usual. Kirei wasn't there, and I'm sorry to say that that, too, is usual. She sparingly goes to class - ever since Grade 7 she's been going to modeling shoots, flashing her smile and being cover girl for magazines all over Japan. Sometimes she scuttled into class wearing make-up, her hair all done, and some strappy shirt showing through her briskly put-on school jacket. As for me, I was typical - I'd arrive 10 minutes before the bell, stick my stuff into the locker, clear my desk of candy wrappers, maybe have a quick chat with Yui, then stand up to great the teacher. Simple pimple.

            I rubbed my seat lovingly, ignoring all the weird looks my classmates gave me. "It's been awhile, Futoi-kun..." I purred. Yes, I do name my things. I see nothing wrong with that. I even missed my locker, and gave it a good sniffing, just to remember its smell. Yui cocked an eyebrow at me, pulling at her fingers and studying some scientific mumbo-jumbo we'd been given earlier. I smiled back at her, and amazingly, she gave me a little grin. It made my whole morning. 

            Mr. Sei stalked into class, and we greeted him in our boring way. He was in the middle of announcing a test when Kasumi ran in, just as promised, 8 minutes later. "Sumi -*pant*-masen...I had some trouble on the road...some punk...urgh, never mind." She thrusted her tardy slip into Mr. Sei's face, shoulders still heaving from panting so hard. Stomping towards her seat next to Yui, she gave everyone a mean glare. Odd, but she looked more tired than usual. Something was bothering her, I could tell. Anyhow, I didn't push it. She'd tell me if she wanted to. If not, that was her problem. She'd bust me up for getting involved in it.

            Back to the test. I started sweating. Not only from the heat, but I _was_ getting worried. I hadn't been able to study the night before - Yui probably stayed up half the night working on those, and Kasumi couldn't care less about failing. Duh. But me..? I was aiming for Jonan. I _had_ to pass! I sat there, nibbling on my fingernails worriedly. The papers were passed. I stared at them blankly. _I don't know any of the answers!_ I tried to calm myself. Right. Answer the ones that I remember. That is, if I remember any. I started to work, biting my lip in anxiety. _God, how will I pass this? If only I had studied!_ "Miaka. It'll be okay." _That voice!_ Someone was speaking behind me. I turned around eagerly, looking for the familiar handsome face. There he was. "Tamahome!" I pushed back my chair, getting up and rushing to meet him. Yui raised her eyes from her paper, looking at the scene nonchantly. _Doesn't she care? Tamahome's here!!_ Yet I didn't care. Tamahome was with me. That was all that mattered. Pooh to Yui and Kasumi. He had gone all the way here! For me!

            I was so close I could touch him. "TAMAHOME!" I reached out to embrace him and...my hand slipped through thin air. "Huh??" I heard some snickering. Tama was gone. He wasn't here. _No. He isn't anywhere. He's just some dumb person in some dumb book. And I can't even go near it anymore. I promised!_ Still, I searched for him. He couldn't have just disappeared. My eyes darted left. My eyes darted right. Yui got up from her table with some worry. "Mia-" she started, but I brushed past her, bursting through the door. My eyes skimmed the hallways. Nothing. I broke into a run. _Tamahome!_ I had to see him. I had to! _I'm sorry, Keisuke!_ I could hear feet pattering behind me. Still. I knew I would die without him. _Tamahome!!_

            I dashed right out of school and started towards home.

                                                            ***

_I reach out for you_

_And you aren't there_

_In fact, you aren't_

_Anywhere._

_Not in this world._

_Or the universe._

_I know it's not for better,_

_But is it for worse?_

_Must I always be burdened_

_With this horrid curse?_

_I always ache for you._

_Haven't you ever ached for me?_

_Still, even if you didn't_

_I know you I must see._

_I'm going to you now._

_You needn't wait so much._

_I'm hurrying up._

_Because you I must touch._

_I'm closing in_

_I'm going back_

_Because truly it's you _

_That I lack, that I lack._

_Because without you_

_My world is black...simply black._


End file.
